Faded
by Chisato-ki
Summary: Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi et tu n'as jamais été amoureux de moi. Mais je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me séparer de toi ? Naruto, Sasuke, un mariage, du drame, du sexe et des sentiments.
1. Prologue

**Couple : **NaruSasuNaru/NaruSaku/allusions à d'autres couples

**Genre :** Romance/Drame - Yaoi

**Univers : **Alternatif

**Disclamer : **Merci pour tout, Kishimoto.

**Beta :** Lina (Prologue, Chap 1 & 2), Low

**Note et avant-propos** : Voici ma première fanfiction sur Naruto, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en écris une mais il y a toujours un petit peu d'appréhension derrière. Merci Lina d'avoir corrigé.

* * *

><p><em>« Naruto… »<em>

Naruto et Sasuke_, le duo inséparable_, disait-on.

On se connaît depuis qu'on est gamins. Nos familles se connaissent merveilleusement bien, et moi, je te connais à la perfection. Je connais chacune de tes humeurs, chaque trait de ton caractère, chaque détails, chaque grain de beauté que tu possède, chaque parcelle de ton corps.

Nous avons grandi ensemble. On a vécu nos premières expériences ensemble. Premier ami, premier baiser, première fois.

Mais on à toujours vécu différemment. J'ai toujours été différent de toi. Tu as toujours été différent de moi.

C'est ce qui faisais notre force a tout les deux. On se comprenait parfaitement. On était comme des frères.

Pour des « frères », notre relation est étrange, vous ne croyez pas?

Nous n'avons jamais aimé les hommes et on ne s'aime pas. Mais le lien qui nous unissait était plus puissant que n'importe quel Dieu. Un désir incontrôlable d'être ensemble. Nous étions inséparable. _"Le duo inséparable."_

Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi et tu n'as jamais été amoureux de moi.

Mais je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus.

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me séparer de toi ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note :** Voilà, désolé, j'ai mis du temps. Entre la fin du manga, les pleurs et les cours, c'était dur lol. Bon, ça 7 pages sur Word donc c'est pas très long. Je pensais collé le chapitre 2 avec mais je préfère m'y attarder encore dessus.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, laissez des reviews !

* * *

><p><em>« Vient un moment où les relations avec un être sont si entremêlées qu'on ne peut distinguer l'amour du devoir. » Bruckner<em>

« Sasuke, je vais me marier. J'aimerais qu'on arrête tout ça. »

Naruto venait de prononcer ces deux petites phrases calmement, ses mains sur le torse de Sasuke, en tentant de le repousser tandis que le brun avait la bouche sur son cou.

Cette même bouche qui avait cessé de se mouvoir sur cette peau.

Déconcerté, Sasuke recula et le regarda dans les yeux.

Le blond était vraiment sérieux dans ses dires.

Pourtant, Sasuke se mit à rire. Juste pour se moquer de lui.

Néanmoins, Sasuke ne put se retenir de rire plus longtemps, et la méprise le gagna.

« Arrête un peu ! Toi, te marier ? C'est la meilleure ! Avec la relation qu'on a, c'est impossible.  
>- C'est pour cela que je veux arrêter. J'aime Sakura plus… que tout. Ça ne va pas te tuer quand même? »<p>

Sasuke cessa tout à coup de rire et le regarda interloqué.

« T'es vraiment un hypocrite, Naruto. Ça fait trois ans que tu es avec elle et trois ans que tu la trompes...  
>- Je ne sors pas avec toi Sasuke que je sache, rétorqua le blond.<br>- Non et heureusement ! Mais drôle de manière de procéder pour m'annoncer que tu vas te marier, cracha le brun.  
>- Je veux faire les choses bien, désormais. Toi et moi, on arrête tout. Aujourd'hui. »<p>

Désormais, ils se fixaient. Ils cherchaient si l'un des deux allait faillir. Parce qu'ils avaient toujours failli. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ils avaient aimé des filles parfois même plus que leur propre personne.

Mais cela s'était toujours terminé au lit avec Naruto et Sasuke.

Lorsqu'ils se disputaient. Lorsqu'ils se mettaient en colère. Lorsqu'ils étaient tristes. Lorsqu'ils avaient une envie soudaine de… _baiser_.

Parce que, oui, ce n'était que physique. Le sexe et les bagarres étaient leur seul moyen de communiquer et de s'ouvrir. De pouvoir se libérer du poids de leurs vies.

Outre cela, ils riaient, s'amusaient, traînaient, faisaient des conneries ensemble et participaient encore à des repas où la famille Uchiha et la famille Namikaze-Uzumaki se retrouvaient autour d'une table. Ils s'entendaient à merveille.

Ils étaient comme des frères, inséparable. Si l'un avait disparu, on demandait à l'autre où il était.

Seulement, leur fierté faisait en sorte qu'ils ne parlent jamais de ce qui n'allait pas. Au départ, Sasuke, comme Naruto, s'en fichait de savoir pourquoi l'un ou l'autre n'allait pas bien. Ils se contentaient de se faire rire mutuellement.

Après, il y a eut cette soirée alcoolisée à leurs quatorze ans. Amoureux de la même fille, ils s'étaient disputés violemment jusqu'à se mettre nu et savoir qui était le dominant. Il n'y eut pas de résultat ce soir la. Seulement des confessions, des reproches et beaucoup de choses encore. Enfin, ils avaient ressenti la même chose : ça faisait un bien fou de pouvoir parler et de pouvoir libérer un poids sur leurs épaules.

Le lendemain, ils avaient fait comme si de rien ne s'était passé mais ils avaient réfléchis. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, ils fallaient qu'ils réussissent à se parler…

Rien ne se passa.

Une routine s'installa et ils en avaient conclus qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se confier en dehors d'une bagarre ou d'un lit.

Et lorsqu'ils essayaient de s'imposer des règles comme celles-ci, c'était voué à l'échec total.

Ils avaient besoin du corps de l'autre. C'en était viscéral. Pourtant... Sasuke savait que ce jour arriverait et qu'il allait bouleversé toute sa vie.  
>Il savait que tout allait changer que Naruto aimait Sakura et que celui-ci ne reviendrait jamais sur sa décision.<p>

« Sasuke, s'il te plait, peut-tu faire ça pour moi? Sinon, ce n'est plus la peine de-  
>- C'est bon, lâcha le brun, on ne le fera plus. »<p>

Le brun soupira.  
>Il s'assit dans le canapé noir de Naruto de façon nonchalante puis il sortit une cigarette, agacé, jetant son paquet sur la table en verre.<p>

Frustré, par la faute de Naruto, son sexe tendu lui faisait terriblement mal, ne pouvant rien faire pour s'apaiser, à part attendre.

Il cacha son érection avec un oreiller qui se trouvait à proximité puis il alluma sa cigarette sous le regard ému du blond. Son sourire illumina soudainement son visage.

« Merci !  
>- Ça va, pas besoin de sourire comme ça. »<p>

Naruto rit légèrement et Sasuke, plus énervé que jamais, aspira la toxine de sa cigarette pour la recracher aussitôt.

Le blond le regarda, le sourire aux lèvres et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il extorqua une cigarette la porta à sa bouche et sans aucune demande, son meilleur ami l'alluma.

Il aspira une longue bouffée et la recracha en direction du plafond. Sa tête s'inclina lentement pour contempler le brun, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de son visage de quelques centimètres, la cigarette à la main.

« Sasuke !  
>- Quoi ?! S'énerva le brun<br>- Sois mon témoin. »

* * *

><p><em>Quelques mois plus tard.<em>

Sasuke se tenait à une terrasse de café, seul, une cigarette dans sa main gauche et un stylo dans sa main droite. Il devait rendre au plus vite le rapport des ventes du mois de février.

Évidemment, il était en retard. Ces derniers mois avaient été plutôt rudes. Il passait la plupart du temps à trainer à droite à gauche, sans réellement penser à son travail. Par conséquent, le seul jour où il eut un repos, il avait été appelé pour rendre le rapport des ventes immobilières, alors que l'Uchiha se prélassait tranquillement dans son café favori.

Le travail ne lui plaisait pas forcément mais il devait bien gagner sa vie. Et son nom de famille lui avait donné l'avantage de pouvoir rentrer dans l'entreprise sans diplôme.

En effet, son père était le directeur de l'entreprise. Mort lorsque Sasuke n'était qu'un enfant - avec son frère disparu dans la nature -, le brun héritait de tout mais n'ayant aucune expérience pour reprendre le flambeau, il était devenu le responsable des ventes.

De toute manière, il ne voulait pas reprendre cette entreprise. Ce travail n'était pour lui que temporaire. Sasuke avait toujours aimé la peinture et même s'il était très doué, il n'avait jamais pu entrer dans une école d'art.

Ses rêves brisés, il arrêta les études, la peinture, et entra dans l'entreprise de son père.

Il poussa un grognement en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait raté dans sa vie. Et ce rapport allait littéralement le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Sasuke avait réussi à prendre une feuille et un stylo à son "amie" Ino Yamanaka - amie était un bien grand mot pour Sasuke - qui le regardait d'un air dépité, sa tasse de café à la main.

Elle soupira en se calant au fond de sa chaise et but une gorgée de la boisson amère et noire.

Si aujourd'hui ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, c'est parce qu'elle passait dans le coin par pur hasard. Elle était en train de rentrer chez elle quand elle reconnu la voix de Sasuke, hurlant au téléphone.

Sachant qu'elle était encore à la FAC, elle lui avait fournit feuilles et stylos.

Et là, elle le regardait, se demandant si elle ferait mieux de rentrer chez elle, ou d'engager tout de même une conversation.

« Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi pour faire ça, Uchiha? Finit-elle par dire.  
>- Le boulot est plus près d'ici que de chez moi. »<p>

La blonde soupira encore une fois.

« Tu n'as pas cours? Demanda le brun, le nez dans son rapport.  
>- Non, je n'ai pas cours.<br>- Ah. »

Sa tasse toujours dans la main, elle le dévisagea.

« Je peut te demander quelque chose Sasuke?  
>- Tu viens de le faire, mais tu peux recommencer.<br>- Pourquoi es-tu en retard dans ton travail? »

Le brun cessa d'écrire et posa le stylo pour poser ses yeux sur elle. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma.

« Besoin d'une pause, déclara-t-il.  
>- Réponds à ma question.<br>- Ça arrive à tout le monde! Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions idiotes ? Soupira-t-il.  
>- Non, tu n'as jamais été en retard dans ton travail. Ce n'est pas ton genre. »<p>

Sasuke la fixa en recrachant la fumée, celle-ci exprimait un sourire plein de malice.

Ino, était comme la "meilleure amie non voulue" de Sasuke. Elle ne savait jamais à quoi il pensait mais elle savait le conseiller malgré qu'il ne lui ait jamais révéler quoi que ce soit.

D'ailleurs, c'était la seule à savoir la relation qu'avaient Naruto et Sasuke. Et elle n'avait jamais dit un mot, même pas à sa meilleure amie, Sakura, la future femme du blond.

Dans un flot de souvenirs, Ino se souvient qu'elle avait connu les deux jeunes hommes au primaire. Elle avait longtemps trainé avec les deux garçons et avait toujours réussit à réconcilier ces deux garnements lorsqu'ils se disputaient pour des choses inutiles. Elle avait commencé à développer des sentiments pour le brun en entrant au collège.

C'est là-bas qu'elle connut Sakura révélant une certaine rivalité avec elle puisqu'elle éprouvait les même sentiments envers Sasuke. Mais elle réussit à s'intégrer au groupe sous les grognements de la blonde.

Du jour au lendemain, Sasuke et Ino éprouvèrent le même type de sentiment et décidèrent de se mettre ensemble.

Sakura, contre toute attente, fut contente pour son amie et Ino n'éprouva plus aucun mépris envers la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elles devinrent très proche, découvrant des points communs et se confièrent sur tout.

Les quatre adolescents étaient plus soudés que jamais.

Puis, la mère de Sasuke mourra d'un cancer et son frère, Itachi, disparu dans la nature au même moment laissant le dernier Uchiha, seul, avec son père.

Ce jour-là, Ino l'avait appris par la bouche de Naruto. Elle se souvient que le blond lui avait demandé de ne pas venir sous aucun prétexte. Sasuke était dans un état déplorable. Accablée par la nouvelle, la jeune fille décida tout de même d'aller réconforter son petit ami sans le prévenir.

Elle avait pénétré la maison sans un mot entendant des bruits étranges vers la chambre de son petit ami.

Quand elle avait ouvert la porte de la chambre, elle avait découvert Naruto sur Sasuke en train de lui faire l'amour.

Non, en train de le baiser.

Sasuke était sur le dos entre les pleurs et les gémissements de plaisir. Après que Naruto s'était déversé en lui, le brun l'avait retourné pour lui réserver le même sort.

Elle était partie sans un mot, sous le choc.

Sakura, voyant l'état de son amie, lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Ino n'avait rien dit mais sa meilleure amie avait compris qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke

Plus tard, Ino avait hurlé sur son futur ex-petit ami en lui demandant pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était gay et qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Il avait juste répondu calmement : « C'est juste Naruto. On ne s'aime pas et on ne sort pas ensemble. C'est juste comme… ça. »

Elle avait décidé qu'ils se séparent mais qu'ils restent amis afin de le soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile qu'il traversait promettant de ne jamais rien dire. Sasuke l'avait remercié et puis tout redevint presque comme avant mais la blonde ne regarda plus jamais de la même manière Naruto et Sasuke.

Il y avait une chose qu'Ino n'avait jamais compris : c'était leur relation. Même aujourd'hui elle ne comprenait pas.

« Tu as raison, déclara Sasuke après deux minutes de silence. »

La jeune femme se réveilla de ces souvenirs qui influaient en elle.

« Et, alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
>- J'ai juste envie de baiser, cracha-t-il.<br>- Oh ce n'est que ça.  
>- Oui ce n'est que ça. »<p>

Soudain, Ino comprit.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle but une gorgée de son café, plaqua ses mains sur la table et mit son visage face à Sasuke.

C'est vrai que Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi aigris qu'auparavant cela voulait dire que…

« Naruto et toi, c'est finit ?  
>- Oui puisqu'il va se marier, c'est logique. Il a besoin de faire sa vie maintenant. »<p>

Il se mit à rire.

« Quand même ! Il a du culot de foutre le mec qu'il a baisé - et qui l'a baisé- en témoin de mariage ! Se marier à 22 ans, n'importe quoi auss-  
>- Quoi? T'es le témoin de Naruto? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant?<br>- Pourquoi, t'es censée tout savoir? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.  
>- Parce que je suis le témoin de Sakura!<br>- Oh... Oh oh oh, riait Sasuke, assez drôle quand même. »

Ino le dévisagea et se cala de nouveau au fond de sa chaise en croisant les bras.

« Je n'ai pas encore accepté, c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas au courant, Ino. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison qu'on ne se parle plus depuis six mois. Il n'a pas apprécié que je ne dise pas oui tout de suite. Il l'a coupa d'un geste de la main tout en continuant. Tu vas me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas dit oui, je suppose ? Parce que je le trouve très hypocrite envers sa future femme et c'est le sommet de me mettre en témoin.

- Vous ne vous parlez plus depuis six mois

- Hn.

- T'es vraiment un mec toi, soupira Ino. »

Un serveur s'approcha pour débarrasser les tasses de cafés vides et la jeune femme commanda un autre café. Son regard devint noir et celui-ci s'adressa au brun.

« T'es son meilleur ami, abruti ! Peu importe le nombre de fois que vous avez couché ensemble ! Tu n'as aucun droit de le lui refuser.  
>- Je n'ai pas dis que je refusais.<br>- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends? C'est dans trois semaines le mariage! »

Sasuke se ferma et ne dit plus un mot sur le sujet. Il se contenta de lancer un regard noir envers son amie. Cela voulait surtout dire _"la conversation est allée trop loin_".

Une chose est sûre : il détestait être avec elle.

Le serveur arriva avec un autre café et Ino déclara calmement :

« Ok, on en parle plus mais arrête de me regarder comme ça. »

Sasuke la regarda quelques secondes et se mit de nouveau au boulot.

Inconsciemment, les paroles d'Ino faisaient échos dans sa tête.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note : **Merci pour ces reviews, ça fait plaisir ! Attention, NaruSaku a venir (pitié, ne criez pas, je préfère Sakura que Hinata...). Bon, sinon je ne suis décidément pas douée pour écrire des chapitres longs... Il y a juste 500 mots de plus, yeah! Sinon, si tout se passe bien, la fanfiction ne devrait avoir que 10 chapitres. Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews! ;)

* * *

><p><em>« Je crains votre silence, et non pas vos injures. » <em>_Racine_

Naruto était tranquillement assis à table. Sa fiancée, Sakura, se tenait juste à côté de lui, dessinant quelques plans de tables pour leur futur mariage. Il l'écoutait vaguement, son menton calé dans la paume de sa main, tout en observant les immeubles par la fenêtre. La voix de Sakura se faisait lointaine et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son meilleur ami malgré sa rancœur.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement dit oui ? Même si leur relation avait toujours été étrange, Sasuke restait quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

Son meilleur ami, son frère.  
>C'est vrai qu'il avait "trompé" Sakura, mais cela ne comptait pas... Leur relation avait toujours été comme ça. C'était presque... Normal, et sans importance.<p>

Alors pourquoi le brun n'avait-il pas dit oui, tout simplement?  
>Pourquoi une simple demande s'était-elle envenimée à ce point ?<p>

Dans le vague, Naruto se remémora leur dispute, six mois auparavant.

« Pardon ?! Ton témoin ?  
>- Bah quoi ?<br>- Tu n'as vraiment aucun respect pour Sakura. »

Naruto s'était éloigné de Sasuke et lui avait envoyé le pire des regards. Un regard de dégoût et de colère. Il tirait sur sa clope en serrant les poings nerveusement. Il fallait qu'il s'empêche de le frapper.

« Comme si ça allait t'apporter quelque chose, Sasuke ! Cracha soudainement le blond.  
>- Je te retourne la même chose !<br>- Tu ne peux pas simplement accepter ? C'est ce qu'un meilleur ami est censé faire ! Sakura n'a pas besoin de le savoir et elle ne le saura jamais.  
>- C'est comme ça que tu veux faire les choses bien? S'énerva le brun. »<p>

Naruto avait écarquillé les yeux et s'était levé du canapé d'un seul bond en écrasant furieusement sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Ou était le problème ? Il fallait mettre les choses au point, si c'etait que Sasuke voulait.

« Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Sasuke...  
>- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus...<br>- ... Et il n'y a jamais eut aucune importance à ce que nous avons fait. Alors pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? »

Le brun se leva, plus furieux que jamais que Naruto ne comprenne pas. Il ramassa sa veste et s'apprêtait à partir quand le blond l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Réponds-moi !  
>- Parce qu'on ne couche pas avec une autre personne lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un profondément, comme tu le dis ! Que ce soit la voisine d'à côté ou son meilleur pote ! Hurla presque Sasuke. »<p>

Naruto fut surpris de la réponse mais il savait au fond de lui que son meilleur ami avait entièrement raison. Les paroles du blond restaient bloquées dans sa gorge. Il n'arrivait plus à répondre tellement la culpabilité le rongeait désormais.

« Je... murmura Naruto. »

Pour la première fois, Sasuke dévoilait le fin fond de sa pensée… différemment que d'habitude

« Laisse-moi te dire une chose. Depuis que tu es avec Sakura, j'ai arrêté de te baiser, tu n'as rien remarqué? Pendant trois ans ce n'était pas moi qui venais te voir. C'était toi ! Figure toi que moi aussi je voulais faire les choses bien et je me suis dis que je n'avais aucun droit de ruiner tes relations amoureuses parce que j'avais besoin de me les vider. Je me suis imposé de ne plus te voir. Mais combien de fois tu es venu chez moi, frustré, en colère à cause de Sakura? Si aujourd'hui, j'ai pris les initiatives, c'est parce que tu m'as invité chez toi pour la première fois en trois ans, j'ai pensé que tu avais rompu avec elle et que je devais être là pour toi!  
>- Tu pouvais refuser... Les fois où je suis venu chez toi...<br>- Combien de fois l'ai-je fait ? »

La main, qui tenait fermement le poignet du brun, retomba lourdement sur le corps qui lui appartenait. Le blond se remémorait les souvenirs enfouis depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du lycée. Depuis qu'il était avec Sakura.

Il avait raison…

« Tu ne peux pas te marier si tu n'acceptes pas que tu as trompé ta propre petite amie ET fiancée qui plus est. Tu l'aimes mais tu viens me voir dés qu'il y a un problème ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchais d'arrêter, hein ? A croire que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux Naruto ! »

Et le poing de Naruto avait atterrit sur le visage de Sasuke.

Que voulait-il dire par « tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux » ? Il ne comprenait pas… et six mois étaient passés avec cette même question en tête.

Le futur mari sentit un objet inconnu entrer en collision avec son front et se tourna vers sa fiancée, surpris. Celle-ci venait de lui envoyer son stylo dans la figure, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Allo, la lune!  
>- Mmmh oui, désolé. Tu disais?<br>- Je te demandais si tu avais des nouvelles de Sasuke.  
>- Non. »<p>

Il fit une moue renfrognée encore énervée de cette discussion qui avait eut lieu six mois auparavant. Pourtant, deux questions lui revenaient sans cesse en tête.

Est-ce qu'il avait réellement trompé Sakura avec Sasuke ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à définir sa relation avec son meilleur ami comme une tromperie ?

« Tu devrais l'appeler, suggéra Sakura.  
>- Pourquoi faire?<br>- Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés... »

Naruto grogna en repensant au sujet de leur dispute.

« ... Ça reste quand même ton meilleur ami et ton témoin. »

Évidemment, il n'avait pas dit à Sakura que Sasuke n'avait jamais confirmé être son témoin à cause de leur relation plus que fraternelle.

« Ça, je n'en suis pas si sur...  
>- Appelle-le, c'est un ordre de ta future femme! »<p>

Le blond sourit légèrement au son de cette réplique. Il cacha sa tête derrière ses bras, hésitant et laissa apparaître un œil bleu qui fixait Sakura.

« Allez! Insista la jeune femme.  
>- Ok. »<p>

Il finit par se lever et prit son portable qui était sur la table et se dirigea vers sa chambre tout en fermant la porte.

Les conversations pouvaient vite dérailler avec Sasuke... C'était au cas où.

Il composa le numéro sur l'écran tactile et par pur hasard, le nom de Sasuke s'afficha sur l'écran. Le brun était en train de l'appeler. Naruto décrocha et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

Ils étaient liés télépathiquement ? Leurs consciences respectives se sont passés le mot ?

« Allo?  
>- Alors ? Ça y est, t'as fini de faire la gueule ? Dit Sasuke, d'un ton amusé.<br>- Abruti, comme si c'était drôle.  
>- Tu dois drôlement m'en vouloir pour avoir cessé de m'appeler pendant six mois. «<p>

Naruto ne répondit pas aux provocations de son jeune ami. Il allait lui sortir une réplique cinglante quand soudain, après un soupir las, Sasuke lui dit :

« J'accepte. J'accepte d'être ton témoin. »

Le blond en eut le souffle coupé tellement le bonheur le submergeait. Tellement étouffé par cette joie que des perles guettaient le coin de ses yeux.

« Par contre, je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit durant notre dernière conversation, déclara le brun avant de raccrocher. »

Naruto perdit son sourire et une boule s'installa dans son estomac. Ça allait être dur. Mais au moins, son meilleur ami serait présent.

Il serait là pour lui, c'était déjà ça.

Le blond sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre sa fiancée. Elle leva le regard de son plan de table.

"Alors?  
>- Ça va mieux, c'est bon, dit-il d'un léger sourire.<br>- Ah tu vois."

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents. Sakura se leva, prit son visage en coupe et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Toutes ses craintes de ces derniers mois s'affichèrent soudainement comme une évidence dans sa conscience. La peur de se marier avec Sakura et de perdre Sasuke. Les paroles de Sasuke avaient eu un impact sur la conscience du jeune homme.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Naruto! »

Le baiser devient plus intense et plus passionné, plus fougueux. Naruto voulait montrer qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait. La jeune fille lâcha un gémissement entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il caressait toutes les parties de son corps.

Il voulait lui prouver.

Lui prouver qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait, qu'il ne plaisantait pas…

Il enleva la jupe que portait la jeune fille avec ses sous-vêtements.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?_ Les doutes l'assaillaient comme une pluie battante qui lui écrasait le visage. Il savait ce qu'il voulait alors pourquoi cette question résonnait encore dans sa tête ? Pourquoi elle était là et se répétait sans cesse ? _Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire ?_

Naruto avait peur de ce qu'il faisait. Il trahissait cette femme. Sakura qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, tellement innocente et aimante. Elle était parfaite… et, lui, il doutait de lui-même.

Il lui mentait, tricher, tromper sans en accorder aucune importance parce que c'était Sasuke. Naruto voulait comprendre ce sentiment qu'il l'envahissait et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce doute ultime que Sasuke avait imposé en lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait… Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut…

Naruto retira les vêtements de Sakura avec une certaine violence.

_« Tu vas voir si je ne sais pas ce que je veux, Sasuke. Tu verras… »_

Mais Naruto avait tellement peur… De tout perdre, tout ce qu'il avait essayé de construire avec elle… Ses rêves lointains d'une famille aimante et paisible.

En pleine crainte d'échouer, il tenta de trouver un refuge dans le corps de Sakura, comme il l'avait installé avec lui. Un refuge qui lui permettrait de tout évacuer.

Cependant, le corps de Sakura ne l'avait pas satisfait. Ce n'était pas dans le sien qu'il avait voulu se perdre.

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils s'étaient revus et c'était avec grand plaisir. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au café favori du brun avec une Ino, souriante et contente que tout aille pour le mieux entre ses deux amis.<p>

Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient échangés un sourire sincère en se serrant la main.

Ils devaient se l'avouer, ces six derniers mois avaient rudes. Sasuke, n'étant pas très sociable et un véritable ermite, avait eut un sentiment de vide. Naruto avait toujours été là mais quand il n'en avait pas envie.

Ce qui lui avait manqué le plus à Naruto c'était leurs conneries et les après-midi à rien faire puis à s'insultait à tout va sur n'importe quel sujet. Il avait tenté de combler ce manque en passant des après-midi avec Kiba mais rien n'y fait. Sasuke restait cet ami d'enfance qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Irremplaçable.

Café et boisson posés sur la petite table, ils discutaient tout les trois de choses et d'autres.

Plus tard, Naruto s'engagea dans une conversation très profonde avec Sasuke sur le dernier jeu vidéo sortit, Ino commença à imaginer l'enterrement de vie de jeune de fille de Sakura.

Tout était redevenu comme avant.

Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'ils s'étaient interrompus pour comprendre ce que la jeune blonde manigançait sur cette feuille, qu'elle tentait de cacher.

Sasuke bu une gorgée de son coca puis il fixa la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux. Il avait fait une moue malicieuse devant Ino pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait. Impassible, elle avait répondu qu'elle tentait de faire une liste pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Sakura.

Naruto, un sourire fourbe sur les lèvres, essaya à plusieurs reprises de lire les écrits de la jeune fille. Ino le regarda d'un air mauvais et cacha immédiatement sa feuille.

« Laisse-moi voir ! Râla gentiment Naruto.  
>- Non ! Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce qu'on va faire.<br>- En même temps, tu fais ça devant son nez, c'est sûr qu'il ne va pas faire semblant d'être curieux! Remarqua le jeune brun.  
>- C'est vrai... »<p>

La blonde plia la feuille et la rangea dans son sac. Naruto fit une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras et piqua la fin de cigarette de la bouche de Sasuke pour tirer la dernière taffe qu'il restait avant d'atteindre le mégot.

Ils étaient tellement proche tout les deux que quelque chose frappa Ino mais elle ne sut comment l'expliquer.

« Eh, putain ! Il suffisait de demander, je t'aurais filé une clope, connard ! Râla Sasuke.  
>- Ça va, il restait rien... Souffla le blond. »<p>

Naruto se mit à rire et Sasuke le tapa sur le crâne, un rictus de supériorité sous les gémissements de douleur du blond.

Il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux hommes mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer… Leur proximité, leur geste, tout… Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Ino secoua la tête, s'éclaircit la gorge et les interrompu.

« Sinon, tu as prévu de faire quoi pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon, Sasuke? Questionna la jeune fille curieuse.  
>- Ne lui dis pa-<br>- On va en boite, coupa Sasuke.  
>- C'est tout?! Dirent en même temps les deux blonds.<br>- C'est déjà suffisant. »

Naruto jaugea son meilleur ami et écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier.

« Je suis déçu! Moi qui pensais qu'on referait d nos conneries de gosse, Sas'ke!  
>- M'ouais, pas toutes quand même... Murmura le brun. »<p>

Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs soupira et poursuivit :

« Je ne sais pas, je pensais que ça serait suffisant. Je ne leur parle pas vraiment à Kiba et Shikamaru, c'est dur de savoir ce qu'ils veulent faire. On improvisera, on verra bien. »

Naruto croisa les bras sur son torse, un peu déçu de son futur enterrement de vie de garçon. Lui qui pensait que son meilleur ami serait beaucoup plus imaginatif que ça. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus.

C'est sur, en même temps, il avait invité Kiba et Shikamaru, deux amis qu'il avait connus au collège et avec qui Naruto avaient passés de bonnes soirées en leur compagnie. Si ils étaient là, c'était plus compliqué d'organiser quelque chose de plus personnel de la part de Sasuke.

En parallèle, il savait aussi que, sans l'avouer et sans le montrer, le brun l'avait encore en travers de ces six derniers mois. Plus d'appels, plus de nouvelles, plus rien. Il était évident que Sasuke ne voudrait pas s'investir davantage dans ce mariage après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Naruto fixa sérieusement son meilleur ami.

Pourtant, après mûre réflexions, il savait que son meilleur ami avait en travers beaucoup plus de choses que ces quelques mois. Il avait compris qu'il y avait ces trois dernières années dans le lot.

Et il y avait aussi un Sasuke qui voulait son bonheur inconsciemment.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle, comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire... puis il fallait définitivement à autre chose.

Ino vu ces yeux bleu azur fixait le brun. Quelque chose lui fit peur sans pouvoir y mettre le doigt dessus. Peu importe ce qui se passait, elle ne supportait plus de mentir et de supporter ce fardeau qu'était leur relation.

« Ok, dit soudainement Ino ce qui intercepta les pensées du jeune blond. »

La jeune étudiante se leva et mit la hanse de son sac sur son épaule, sortit son porte-monnaie et paya les quelques cafés qu'elle avait pris.

« Tu t'en vas? Demanda Naruto.  
>- Oui, j'ai une dissertation à rendre avant vendredi. On se revoit samedi de toute manière pour les enterrements, par contre les garçons... »<p>

Les deux l'observèrent attendant ses prochaines directives, ordres ou reproches. Son visage était presque indifférent et impassible.

« Maintenant que toi, (elle pointa du doigt Naruto) et Sakura, allez vous marier, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre et je ne veux plus que vous bai-  
>- Problème réglé Ino, fit sèchement Sasuke, ne t'en fait pas.<br>- Bien, dit-elle en récupérant son sourire, à plus tard les garçons. »

La blonde fit un signe de la main et les garçons firent de même. Les garçons soupirèrent à l'unisson, un mal à l'aise s'installant. Une gêne qui n'existait pas quelques instants auparavant.. Chacun regardait de son côté sans se parler. Ino avait remis un sujet devenu tabou sur la table et maintenant les deux hommes se sentaient obliger de faire un commentaire sur ce propos.

C'était le moment. Naruto pris son courage à deux mains.

« Sasuke… Je veux comprendre… »

Le brun tourna ses yeux vers lui, intrigué.

« Je veux comprendre ce que t'as voulu dire… Selon, toi qu'est-ce que je veux ? »

Sasuke ferma les yeux et croisa ses bras sur son torse refusant de répondre. Naruto tourna son visage vers lui vivement, agacé.

« Réponds moi ! »

L'Uchiha ouvrit les yeux et laissa apparaître un regard noir qui lui insinuer de ne plus dire un seul mot. Mais Naruto le connaissait par cœur et même ce regard ne réussirait pas à le faire taire.

« Tu as réagis tellement bizarrement ce jour là ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? Dis le moi ! »

Sasuke grogna et se leva. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça ici. Il posa l'argent sur la table. Le brun était résolu, il n'en parlerait pas. Tant pis, si il devait fuir Naruto. Le blond le suivit dans le mouvement et se leva brutalement de la table puis l'attrapa par le poignet pour le retenir. Sasuke se retourna et dévisagea son meilleur ami qui exprimait dans son regard qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

« Viens à la maison. Je ne parlerais pas de ça ici, finit par dire Sasuke d'un ton dédaigneux. »

L'Uchiha se libéra de l'emprise son meilleur ami et prit le chemin habituel en prenant soin de n'engager aucune conversation tant qu'ils ne seraient pas chez lui. Les disputes étaient privées, elles n'avaient pas besoin d'intervenir dans le public.

Naruto le suivit. C'était fait, maintenant, il ne reculerait plus.


	4. Chapitre 3

_« A quoi ça sert de se confesser lorsqu'on aime le fruit de sa faute ? » Greene_

Sur le chemin du café jusqu'à l'appartement de Sasuke, le silence s'était fait omniprésent. Rien ne leur venait à l'esprit. Leurs esprits étaient complètement vides.

Pourquoi tout avait subitement changé entre eux?

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Sasuke, une tension s'installa entre les deux hommes. Pour quelle raison? Aucun des deux garçons ne le savait.

Le brun ferma l'appartement à clé et déposa sa veste sur le porte manteau. Aussitôt, Naruto plaqua son meilleur ami contre le mur. Tous deux, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se fixaient, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Sasuke.  
>- Je veux des réponses.<br>- Tu n'es pas obligé de me plaquer contre le mur! »

Sasuke tenta de le repousser mais Naruto maintenait sa position.

« Je te connais Sasuke, tu finis toujours par t'enfuir.  
>- Je crois que tu me connais mal. »<p>

Le brun tenta une nouvelle fois de s'échapper mais le bruit sourd de son dos claquant contre le mur lui montra qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

« Putain Naruto, lâche-moi! On peut parler comme des gens civilisés! Cria alors le brun.  
>- Non, parce que je te connais, tu vas mettre ce masque qui n'est pas toi et me mentir.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir à ce point pour me séquestrer ? »

Naruto, sûr de lui, sourit malicieusement. Sasuke n'était pas effrayé par son ami. Non. Il craignait ce qu'il manigançait..

« Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça le jour où je t'ai demandé d'être mon témoin?  
>- C'est ça que tu t'es demandé pendant six mois? Riait-il.<br>- Réponds.  
>- Tu le sais et je te l'ai expliqué.<br>- Pourquoi ça te tenait tant à cœur alors? »

Sasuke se ferma et se contenta d'observer les yeux azurs de Naruto, cherchant le moindre indice du plan qu'il préparait.

Il y trouva de la conviction et le brun se sentit soudainement piégé.

« Alors? Insista le blond. »

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke cherchèrent un point de repère pour éviter toute confrontation avec ceux de son ami.

Soudain, il sentit le corps du blond se plaquer contre le sien et eut un sursaut. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti sa chaleur. Leurs respirations commençaient à devenir difficiles. Et ils le sentaient, les lèvres presque collées l'une contre l'autre.

« Quoi? Tu vas rompre "ta promesse" pour obtenir des réponses, c'est ça? Murmura doucement Sasuke.  
>- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Naruto dans un même murmure. »<p>

Après ces paroles, les mains du blond agrippèrent les cheveux de son meilleur ami et sa langue glissa sur les lèvres douces du jeune homme pour avoir un accès total à sa bouche.

Le brun ne refusa pas et entrouvrit les lèvres. Leurs bouches se mouvaient et leurs langues se touchaient avec douceur et passion.

Sasuke ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Il avait eu raison à propos du plan de Naruto mais qu'y avait-il à savoir de plus?

Son esprit s'embrouilla un peu plus lorsque la cuisse de Naruto vint appuyer fortement sur son sexe. Un soupir de satisfaction sortit de la bouche du brun sans le vouloir. Les doigts de Naruto caressaient son cuir chevelu tandis que sa bouche se déplaçait sur le côté pour avoir un meilleur accès.

Malgré le mur, Sasuke pencha sa tête en arrière pour se séparer des lèvres de son ami. Un bruit de succion se fit entre leurs deux bouches lorsqu'elles se quittèrent.

Le brun remit sa tête en position, les yeux plissés dirigés vers Naruto. Les mains du blond, accrochées aux cheveux de Sasuke, se déplacèrent sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme. D'un geste lent et las, il caressa la peau de son meilleur ami en continuant d'appuyer sa cuisse contre son sexe qui commençait à gonfler. Le brun siffla de plaisir. Ca y'est, il était invulnérable.

« Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça le jour où je t'ai demandé d'être mon témoin? Répéta lentement Naruto.  
>- T'es vraiment qu'un connard...<br>- Tu aimes Sakura ?  
>- Non...<br>- Alors pourquoi ? Dis le moi, s'il te plait.  
>- Je te déteste. »<p>

Naruto enleva sa cuisse de l'entrejambe de Sasuke et mit sa main à la place. Il se mit à faire de longs vas et vient par-dessus le jean. Le brun suffoquait et son corps tremblait de plaisir. Il essayait néanmoins de contenir ce plaisir, il voulait ne pas s'avouer vaincu. Il luttait contre son propre corps. Mais ça lui avait paru une éternité. Seul Naruto pouvait lui procurer ce bien-être. Le blond n'avait jamais été aussi entreprenant de sa vie et son regard demandait sans cesse des réponses.

« Je doute... De toi et de moi... Murmura le brun entre deux râles de plaisir. »

Le blond accentua la pression de sa main contre son sexe qui était plus dur que d'habitude. Avait-il cessé le sexe après leur dispute ?

« Je doute qu'on puisse tenir le coup. On n'a jamais tenu le coup... Pas vrai? Aaah... »

Enervé par les paroles de son meilleur ami, Naruto avait commencé à masser son sexe.

« Je suis pas une meuf putain ! Cria le brun, la voix tremblante.  
>- Tais-toi. »<p>

Le blond cessa ses gestes et déboutonna son pantalon. Sa main pénétra dans le caleçon du brun, prit son sexe en main et commença à réaliser de lents vas et viens. Un long râle de plaisir résonna dans l'entrée. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché de cette manière que le plaisir était intensément décuplé. La haine éclaira un instant les yeux emplis de plaisir de Sasuke.

« On ne tient pas... Le coup ! Toi-même tu ne tiens pas le coup Naruto, en ce moment même. Comment... Tu peux être à ce point aveugle ? Suffoqua Sasuke.  
>- Je ne vais pas te baiser, Sasuke.<br>- Qu... Quoi? »

Toute pensée fut interrompue par la main baladeuse qui pénétra dans son intimité. Il prit en main le membre et commença à faire des mouvements amples et rapides. Les mains de Sasuke se plaquèrent sur le mur, tentant de trouver un soutien face à ce plaisir soudain. Six mois avaient été une éternité.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle Sasuke. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'on n'en est pas capable?  
>- Parce que je... Parce que... Aaaah. »<p>

Le pouce caressa son gland et le corps de Sasuke trembla. Le blond cessa ses mouvements mais sa main empoignait fermement son sexe. Le brun sentit son moment de répit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Parce que quoi?  
>- On n'a jamais été capable d'arrêter... Tout ça à cause de ces conneries... C'est devenu une obsession la première fois qu'on s'est touchés. Autant pour moi que pour toi..."<p>

Un silence s'installa et Sasuke déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule. Il continua :

« Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de te laisser partir... Et tu ne seras pas comblé tant que je serai là. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Naruto.

« Ne brise pas ta promesse Naruto, se répétait le jeune homme, ne brise pas ta promesse.

Pourquoi il le voulait autant, putain?

Le blond fit glisser le pantalon et les sous-vêtements sur ses cuisses. Ses mouvements reprirent la même allure tandis que le brun recommençait à soupirer de plaisir. L'autre main de Naruto parcourut son épaule, son cou puis sa joue jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche. La tête molle du brun se pencha en arrière et deux doigts de glissèrent sur ses lèvres et le brun lécha la peau goulument. Lorsque les doigts sortirent de cette bouche, le front de Sasuke s'écrasa de nouveau sur l'épaule de son partenaire, hésitant entre s'effondrer sous plaisir ou de le mordre tellement son corps en voulait plus.

Deux doigts pénétrèrent son anneau de chair et Sasuke se permit de crier tellement que son corps était parcouru de frissons. Ses jambes tremblaient, il ne tenait plus debout. Le pantalon et le caleçon tombèrent jusqu'à ses chevilles, manquant de tomber, Naruto le tint par la hanche tandis que les bras de Sasuke s'enroulèrent autour du cou de celui-ci.

« Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça. Tu ne peux pas!  
>- Naruto... Je... »<p>

L'esprit du brun n'était plus capable de réfléchir tandis que les doigts du blond réalisaient des mouvements violents en lui. Il gémissait sans s'arrêter. C'était beaucoup trop bon. Sasuke s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au tee-shirt.

Il avait peur de quoi? Qu'il lui échappe?

« J'en peux plus... Aaah... J'en peux plus de ces conneries... Mmh. Ca à trop longtemps duré… Je... J'en peux plus, on ne peut plus... On ne sera jamais capable de... De... »

Des phrases aléatoires sortaient de sa bouche, l'esprit embrouillé, rien ne lui permettait de réfléchir correctement.

« On en sera capable, je te promets Sasuke… que c'est la dernière fois. »

Le brun voulut répliquer mais le plaisir le submergeait, et ne lui permettait plus de faire une phrase correcte.

La discussion était partie en vrille. Naruto n'avait pas entièrement reçu les réponses qu'il attendait. Mais il était trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait à Sasuke et à son érection.  
>Et tout ce qu'attendait Sasuke désormais était que Naruto le finisse.<p>

Le corps tremblant, il se serra de plus en plus au blond et les mouvements de Naruto se firent plus rapides en lui en gardant cette même violence.

« Je... Je vais venir, souffla le brun.  
>- Viens Sasuke. »<p>

Le blond dégagea le bras qui se posait autour de sa hanche et empoigna de nouveau son membre. Au simple contact, Sasuke mordit son épaule et vint dans la main de son partenaire.

Le corps du jeune Uchiha glissa contre le mur emportant l'Uzumaki avec lui. Naruto se cala contre lui et il sentait que Sasuke tremblait encore de son orgasme.

Après un long silence, le temps que Sasuke reprenne sa respiration, celui-ci parla doucement.

« Tu ne seras jamais capable de ne plus me toucher et je ne pourrais pas non plus. C'est notre seul moyen de fonctionner.  
>- Tu te trompes quand nous étions enfant-<br>- Laisse-moi parler. C'était différent à l'époque, désormais il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Mais aujourd'hui TU as décidé de te marier, TU as décidé d'arrêter, TU as décidé de me toucher pour obtenir des réponses. Je te vais les donner. Oui, je te les donne tes putains de réponses. Naruto, tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas donné de réponse immédiatement pour être ton témoin? Car je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami, je ne le suis plus depuis des années.  
>- Qui es-tu alors?<br>- Le mec avec qui tu as trompé tes et mes nombreuses copines avec Sakura, qui est –par ailleurs- ta future femme ! »

Ces paroles étaient comme des poignards qui s'enfonçant dans le coeur de Naruto.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Si tu avais su ce que tu voulais, tu aurais arrêté ce manège il y a des années. Si tu avais une once d'amour pour Sakura, tu lui aurais tout dit. Tu te maries pour te persuader toi-même d'une vie imaginaire qui ne fonctionnera jamais car je serai toujours là et tu essayes de couper un cordon qui ne se coupera jamais !  
>- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis...<br>- Laisse-moi finir ! Maintenant que tu as réussi à me faire parler! Je suis dégoûté de ton égoïsme et de ta naïveté. Et je me dégoûte de ne pas avoir été le meilleur ami qu'il te fallait, j'ai toujours réussi à te consoler de la manière que nous avons toujours eu : coucher ensemble. C'est devenu normal entre nous car pour tous les deux, c'était le seul moyen de se vider de cette haine que nous avions en nous. Ça nous faisait du bien, à tous les deux.. Mais quand tu as décidé d'arrêter, je me suis dis "Ca y est, c'est pour de bon, c'est fini. Il lui a tout dit, tout va pouvoir redevenir comme avant". Lorsque tu m'as demandé d'être ton témoin, j'ai su que Sakura ne le savait pas et depuis ce jour je suis rongé par la culpabilité. Je suis désolé de t'avoir entrainé là-dedans. Tu es resté trop longtemps avec moi et tu n'as même pas remarqué que tu n'avais plus aucun respect pour personne, même pour ta future femme.  
>Pourtant ces six mois m'ont fait réfléchir, j'avoue, j'étais dans un état pitoyable et j'avais besoin de ton corps. Et grâce à ce soir, je sais que toi aussi tu as besoin du mien. C'est ici qu'est le cœur du problème, on est inséparable ! »<p>

_Inséparable.  
>Inséparable.<em>

« Le dernier jour où on s'est vu, tu m'as appelé, tu avais une voix tellement éteinte. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai cru que tu t'étais séparé. Et en tant que "meilleur ami" je me suis précipité pour te réconforter. Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé d'une possibilité de mariage. On ne se parle pas, on se sert de défouloir à chaque occasion. Tu n'as jamais cessé de venir me voir lorsque ton corps en avait besoin. Ce n'était pas Sakura, c'était moi que tu venais voir. J'ai pris conscience que je n'étais pas ton meilleur ami et que tu n'étais pas prêt à arrêter malgré cette promesse. Tu ne seras pas prêt à te marier tant que je serais là. J'ai compris que si tu avais une voix éteinte ce jour-là, c'était pas à cause de Sakura, non, c'était une décision difficile qui n'aurait pas dû l'être. »

Naruto recula pour regarder Sasuke. Son visage encore rougit par l'orgasme, il exprimait un regard néanmoins honteux et à la fois sérieux.

« Tu veux vraiment te marier ? Tu aimes vraiment Sakura ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Tu es prêt à tout arrêter avec moi ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il posa une question qui résidait dans son cœur.

« Tu vas partir ?  
>- Est-ce que tu es prêt à construire une famille? C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Est-ce que tu es prêt?<br>- Je ne veux pas que tu partes...  
>- C'est à toi de répondre maintenant ! »<p>

Le blond le regarda tandis que le brun se redressa et fixa ses yeux.

« Oui... Souffla le blond.  
>- Très bien. Je vais t'aider en étant ton témoin et je partirais définitivement après ton mariage. »<p>

Naruto se mit à sangloter tellement fort que pour la première fois, Sasuke eut un élan d'affection pour son ami. Il passa ses bras autour de son torse et l'enlaça.

« Je fais ça pour nous deux, on a besoin de faire nos vies maintenant.  
>- Oui...<br>- Tu seras heureux je te le promets. On sera heureux. »

Peu après, ils s'étaient levés et ils s'étaient noyés dans un silence agréable. Sasuke, rhabillé, s'était assis dans le canapé avec Naruto. Plus tard, bizarrement, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. La première fois depuis des années et c'était agréable.

Naruto quitta l'appartement un peu plus tard dans la soirée et, fatigué par ces ébats et sa confession, Sasuke s'écroula sur le canapé et Morphée ne tarda pas à le plonger dans un doux sommeil.

Cette discussion leur avait fait du bien, même si aucun, au fond, n'arrivait à discerner les mots de l'un ou l'autre, comme si il y avait encore un sens à découvrir.

Pourtant, c'était plus simple qu'ils ne le croyaient...

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au cœur, je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise ! J'espère que ce lemon vous a plu. Maintenant, préparez vous à la longue descente aux enfers…

P.S : Je suis déjà à l'écriture du chapitre 6, je pense que si j'y arrive, vous aurez un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à la fin :)


	5. Chapitre 4

_« Qui songe à oublier se souvient » Montaigne_

Tout était redevenu normal, d'une banalité presque hors norme. Leurs capacités à oublier les événements étaient efficace, néanmoins, la signification du mot «oubli» pour eux, résultait de la pure et simple ignorance.

Ignorer la situation initiale et les événements qui s'étaient passés quelques jours auparavant, contre ce mur.

Le brun regarda à travers la fenêtre en soupirant. Dehors, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la ville. Et il y avait Naruto, coincé avec lui dans cet appartement.

Vu la tempête, il avait été contraint de rester chez lui et son meilleur ami avait eut la bonne idée de venir chez lui avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir

Sasuke se tourna légèrement vers Naruto qui flânait sur le canapé

« Non. Non. Non, répétait inlassablement Naruto qui changeait de DVD. »

L'Uchiha pencha la tête et regarda rapidement son téléphone puis fixa Naruto.

« On a un dîner dimanche avec nos parents, déclara-t-il.

- Ah non ! Après mon enterrement de vie de garçon en plus. Non, non, non, on ne sera sûrement pas dans notre état normal. Dis à ton père que ce n'est pas possible.

- Trop tard, ricana Sasuke.»

Naruto râla et Sasuke se permit d'émettre un petit rire et observa de nouveau le vent faire des siennes par la fenêtre.

« Sasuke, en parlant de ton père...

- Hm?

- Tu ne devrais pas te forcer à travailler pour lui. Tu as toujours voulu être artiste, d'ailleurs tu ne peins plus...

- Parce qu'il a besoin de moi, je suis son seul fils désormais, Naruto. Tu peux comprendre ça.

- Non. Mon père ne me force pas à travailler pour lui, souligna le blond.

- Pourquoi tu exagères sans arrêt les choses ? s'énerva Sasuke. »

Naruto le dévisagea alors que Sasuke lui tournait le dos

« Je n'exagère pas, je veux seulement que tu arrêtes d'agir comme un martyr, que tu arrêtes de jouer aux remplaçant de ton frère aux yeux de ton père.

- Tais toi.

- J'essaierai d'en parler avec lui.

- N'essaye même pas! »

Il avait suffit d'un regard noir envers lui pour que Naruto, le regard incrédule, finisse par se taire.

« Je vois même pas pourquoi on parle de ça, continua Sasuke, choisis un film, je vais faire du thé. »

Le brun se leva et partit préparer un peu de thé. Il mit un peu d'eau dans une théière et le liquide commença à chauffer.

Sasuke pensa rapidement à son prochain départ, dans moins de deux semaines, après le mariage de Naruto. A vrai dire, il se sentait totalement perdu... Sasuke prenait des décisions mais au fond de lui, il se demandait si il serait capable de rester sans Naruto.

Son cœur se serra.

Délicatement, il posa deux sachets dans deux tasses blanches. Il versa l'eau bouillante dans les récipients et ajouta un peu de lait dans celui de Naruto.

_Naruto aimait bien son thé avec du lait._

Dans la cuisine, Sasuke était entrain de taper la théière contre l'évier d'énervement.

Qu'était-ce que ce sentiment ?

« Tout va bien, teme ? demanda Naruto depuis le salon, sans voir ce qu'il se passait. »

Il l'ignora puis d'un coup fatal, il jeta la théière dans l'évier. Sasuke reprit rapidement ses esprits jugeant son comportement puéril et amena les deux tasses. Il posa celle de Naruto sur la table basse et garda la sienne entre les mains. Le blond, en pleine inspection des DVD, remarqua la tasse et remercia d'un ton joyeux son meilleur ami, en posant délicatement les pochettes pour s'emparer de sa boisson.

Le blond, sourire aux lèvres, porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. Sasuke finit par s'asseoir à côté de son ami puis farfouilla dans les films qui étaient en désordre.

Le brun s'arrêta subitement.

C'était peut-être le bon moment...

Sasuke posa sa tasse puis se leva du canapé.

« Hé ! Où tu vas? S'écria Naruto.

- Bouge pas, répondit simplement Sasuke »

Il revint quelques instants avec un objet dans les mains. Un cadeau soigneusement emballé. Naruto resta bouche bée et finit par rire.

« Sasuke Uchiha a un cœur! Il me fait un cadeau ! Ironisa-t-il.

- A vrai dire, c'est ton cadeau de mariage, dédaigna Sasuke en tournant la tête.

- Oh. »

Sasuke lui tendit le paquet, Naruto le prit et le posa sur ses genoux, encore surpris par le geste. Un petit rire moqueur de la part de l'Uzumaki se fit entendre.

« Tu sais, tu m'aurais offert un voyage, ça m'aurait suffit, rit Naruto en le regardant. »

Mais Sasuke ne répliqua pas, un sourcil froncé, attendant qu'il ouvre enfin son cadeau. Naruto lui fit un doux sourire.

« Merci, exprima le blond, sincèrement. »

Toujours sans rien répondre, il regarda son meilleur ami déballer le cadeau comme un enfant mais celui-ci s'arrêta dans son geste, haussant de nouveau le regard vers lui, presque curieux.

« Pourquoi tu me le donnes maintenant ? Ca ne pouvait pas attendre ?

- Non, c'est assez personnel… Tu me connais… »

Sans qu'il ait besoin de continuer, Naruto acquiesça et tomba sur une sorte de gros livre à la couverture bleu marine en deballant son cadeau. Sasuke sourit, totalement satisfait et se mit derrière Naruto qui ouvrit doucement le livre. Non, c'était un album photo.

« Oh mon dieu. »

Ce fut les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche du blond qui tournait rapidement les pages. C'était eux bébés, enfants, adolescents et adultes. Il ferma rapidement l'album. Sasuke lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ça te plait pas? »

Il ne bougeait pas et ses doigts enserraient le livre comme un aigle sur sa proie. En plein désarroi, le brun se pencha en avant pour voir ce qui n'allait pas mais les cheveux blonds cachaient son visage.

« C'est… »

_Oh non, pas ça_. Naruto se retourna vivement et plaqua Sasuke contre son corps. Le brun resta stoïque, surpris. Le blond couinait contre lui en le remerciant sans cesse.

« Arrête de pleurer comme une fille, je t'en prie, soupira-t-il. »

Le brun lui tapota le dos, dépité, alors que le blond pleurait dans son cou.

« Ça signifie tellement de choses... »

Naruto recula et le regarda dans les yeux, tout sourire, même si des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« J'ai compris ton message. Espèce d'enfoiré, tu crois vraiment que je vais t'oublier comme ça ? rit une nouvelle fois Naruto et en l'enlaçant de nouveau. »

Comment arrivait-il à lire ainsi dans son esprit ? N'importe qui l'aurait considéré comme un vulgaire album photo... C'était juste Naruto.

« Merci, murmura sans réfléchir Sasuke dans son oreille. »

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas se détacher de lui?

Par la suite, comme deux bons idiots, ils étaient descendus juste en bas de l'immeuble. Alors que les rues étaient désertes, Naruto avait emmené Sasuke affronter la tempête. Quelle idée stupide.

Après avoir manquer de peu de s'envoler, ils avaient pris une douche respective. Leur soirée se déroula le plus simplement qui soit ; à regarder des films, manger, se plaindre, se disputer, à rire, pour finir par aller dormir.

_Comme avant._

Avant quoi?

Sasuke se demandait comment ils avaient réussi à ignorer la question de leur relation jusqu'à ce jour.

Cette nuit la, le brun n'eut qu'un sommeil léger.

* * *

><p>« Je suis tellement excitée si tu savais, s'exclama Sakura en posant toutes sortes de robes sur le lit.<p>

- Ouais, je vois ça, exprima sans réel enthousiasme son amie Ino."

Son regard était accaparé par ce qui se passait dehors, comme si elle attendait quelque chose d'important.

Sakura perdit son sourire et jeta la dernière robe qu'elle venait de sortir du placard pour plaquer ses mains sur ses hanches, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Ino? Je pensais que t'étais venu m'aider à choisir ma tenue pour demain!

- Hein? »

Ino tourna rapidement la tête vers Sakura, sortant totalement de sa contemplation.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Dit-elle en se levant d'un seul bond. Voyons voir ! »

La blonde commença à étudier chaque robe d'un œil vif. Sakura bloqua son mouvement en attrapant son poignet.

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe Ino? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

- Rien, ca va. »

Ino soupira et s'assit sur le lit, fatiguée par tous ces événements et de ne plus trouver le sommeil à cause de Naruto et Sasuke.

_Ino vu ces yeux bleu azur fixait le brun. Quelque chose lui fit peur sans pouvoir y mettre le doigt dessus._

Des gestes et une attention particulière que Naruto n'avait jamais donné à Sakura.

Elle sentit le lit s'affaisser davantage avec le poids de Sakura, une main sur l'épaule de son amie qui était une nouvelle fois dans le vague.

« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, encouragea la jeune fille.

- Rien vraiment, je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment. Aie! Aie! »

La main de Sakura venait de se refermer fortement sur sa pauvre épaule.

« Tu me fais mal Sakura!

- Pardon. »

Elle relâcha la pression et la jeune étudiante frotta son épaule douloureuse.

Ino, par prévention, lui demanda :

« Il compte rentrer quand Naruto?

- J'en sais rien. Depuis que ça va mieux avec Sasuke, il passe ses journées entières chez lui. »

C'est ce qu'elle craignait.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on peut parler tranquillement, dit doucement sa jeune amie souriante. »

Ino soupira en fermant les yeux et les rouvrit, son regard fixant le sol.

« Comment t'as su que c'était Naruto le bon? »

Sakura fut stupéfaite de sa question. Sa main glissa le long de l'épaule de son amie pour se reposer doucement sur sa cuisse. Elle se mit a rougir légèrement.

« Je ne le sais pas moi-même... Je... Il m'a toujours protégé, il me fait sourire, rire comme je ne l'ai jamais fait avec quelqu'un. Ses sourires, ses rires, ses baisers... Je n'arrive pas à m'en passer... Je l'aime tellement... Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer, c'est comme ça. Puis il m'as sauvé la vie alors que j'étais au point mort...Tout le monde pense que je suis encore trop jeune pour me marier, je suis encore à l'école, je n'ai pas assez d'expérience avec les hommes mais je sens que c'est le bon. Je ne me vois pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, est-ce que tu comprends? Si c'est par rapport à mon mariage que tu te sens préoccupée, ne t'en fais pas moi, je sais ce que je fais. »

C'est ce qu'Ino craignait définitivement. Si seulement elle savait... Si seulement elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu...

« Je ne comprends pas, déclara Ino d'un seul coup.

- Hein ?

- Pendant des années, tu as été amoureuse de Sasuke ! Tu riais pour lui, tu pleurais pour lui, tu vivais pour lui !

- Ça date du collège ! S'écria Sakura.

- Non trois ans avant que tu te mettes avec Naruto tu étais encore folle amoureuse de Sasuke. »

Ino essayait une tentative désespérée de séparer Naruto et Sakura avant qu'elle n'en souffre, lui rappelant des sentiments amoureux qu'elle avait éprouvés pour Sasuke. Le premier amour ne s'oublie jamais.

« Si tu es sortie avec Naruto, c'est par reconnaissance parce qu'il t'a sauvé la vie ! Si tu es sortie avec lui et qu'aujourd'hui tu te maries c'est pour rendre jaloux Sasuke ! »

La blonde se prit une claque sonore.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire?

« Comment peux-tu dire ça Ino ? Oui ! Oui, j'ai longtemps été amoureuse de Sasuke ! Et non, je ne me marie pas par reconnaissance ! Les choses ont changé et je n'ai jamais aimé Naruto autant qu'un autre. Sasuke restera à jamais quelqu'un de spécial pour moi, mais j'aime Naruto ! »

Sa tentative venait d'échouer lamentablement, il était beaucoup trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Une seule question restait à l'esprit de la jeune Yamanaka : est-ce que Naruto se mariait pour les mêmes raisons ?

Il y avait vraiment des gestes qui ne trompaient pas Ino...

Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'elle traînait avec eux? Combien de temps qu'elle s'aveuglait sur leur relation?

« Pardonne moi Sakura. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, murmura Ino, dans un mensonge aussi gros qu'une maison. »

Sakura soupira et elle enlaça son amie, comprenant ce qu'elle avait tentait de faire... Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

« T'es ma meilleure amie, c'est normal. J'ai réagis un peu excessivement aussi... »

Elles se séparèrent et d'un sourire commun, la dispute fut oubliée.

Mais les doutes d'Ino continuaient d'émerger dans son esprit.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que je vais porter pour mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant du lit, évaluant toutes ses tenues. »

_"Sakura... T'es une perle, tu ne mérites pas d'être brisée ainsi" _se dit Ino.

Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Il restait pourtant faux.

* * *

><p>« Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? Cria Ino.<p>

- Deux minutes, deux minutes ! S'écrièrent à l'unisson Naruto et Sakura. »

Dans la chambre, Sakura déposa plusieurs baisers sur les lèvres de son fiancé.

« T'es magnifique ! T'es magnifique ! J'ai envie de te déshabiller !

- Ça ne va pas être possible, rit la blonde entre deux baisers.

- Ah, Sasuke t'es en retard, entendirent les deux futurs mariés. »

L'attention que Naruto portait à Sakura fut immédiatement dissipée par l'arrivée de son ami qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et sortit de la pièce. La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de rosir de jalousie.

_"Ce n'est que Sasuke, pourquoi il est partit comme ça? Se demanda-t-elle."_

Quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle vit Naruto s'amuser à aplatir la coupe de Sasuke qui pointait vers l'arrière. Le brun murmura un _"Usuratonkachi"_ tandis qu'il riait derrière lui.

Près d'eux, se tenait Kiba et Shikamaru, discutant de la tenue d'Ino... dix fois trop provocante.

Hinata se trouvait derrière Kiba et tapa l'arrière de la tête de son petit ami pour qu'il arrête de reluquer son amie.

Ino distribua rapidement une coupe de champagne à chacun, passa un bras autour de la nuque de Naruto et l'attira contre elle.

Sakura s'approcha du groupe, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pour l'éloigner de Sasuke.

Elle leva sa coupe de champagne et s'exclama :

« A Naruto et Sakura! »

Et tout le monde répéta en choeur sauf les concernés et un Sasuke qui l'avait dit plus bas qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ino bu d'une traite sa coupe et partit...

« Ino! Appela Sakura, intriguée. »

Elle revint aussitôt avec un appareil photo dans les mains. Ino prit en photo le petit groupe qui levait les coupes de champagnes en souriant.

Il y eut une photo du groupe. Des photos de Naruto et Sakura. Des photos de Hinata et Kiba. Des photos du trio féminin puis du quatuor masculin et des photos de Naruto et Sasuke.

Quand elle prit les photos, elle fut troublée par leur proximité. Des choses que même en temps qu'ex-copine de Sasuke elle n'avait jamais pu faire.

Le bras du blond avait agrippé le cou du brun et celui-ci était coller contre lui, la joue gonflée d'agacement.

Une photo dans le mouvement ; entrain de se chamailler et Sasuke un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Une autre où Naruto tenait le menton de son ami entre ses doigts et le soulevait puis Sasuke qui exprimait clairement qu'il avait envie de mourir.

Et la dernière c'était une photo de groupe mais Sasuke regardait intensément son ami.

Ino se sentit mal à l'aise et bu une autre coupe de champagne.

Après ça, elle entraîna ses deux amies à partir de l'appartement des amoureux.

Sakura voulu donner un dernier baiser à son fiancé mais Ino et Hinata l'empêchèrent de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle fit la moue et rit de bonheur ce qui fit rougir Naruto.

Sasuke regardait son portable et Kiba tapa dans l'épaule de Naruto. A leur tour, ils sortirent de leur appartement.

« Alors Sasukeee! On va où? Dans une boite de strip-tease? Demanda Naruto, excité.

- Non.

- Euh... On va au casino?

- Non plus.

- Allez dis moi ! »

Il sautillait partout alors que Shikamaru et Kiba tentaient de le maintenir au sol. Seul un rictus moqueur et à la fois sadique s'affichait sur son visage.

C'était encore mieux.

Et les trois hommes lui firent vivre les pires horreurs... Dans le lot, il y eut Naruto en fille, le reste n'avait pas besoin d'être évoqué.

Ils avaient fait une course par équipe de caddie, en souvenir de leur enfance, ils avaient jeté des œufs sur des passants et par la suite, ils étaient allés dans un bar.

Tout allait pour le mieux. Plus l'alcool montait, plus Sasuke riait. Kiba et Shikamaru ne cessaient de taquiner Naruto à propos des cicatrices sur ses joues.

C'était une belle soirée. Ce genre de nuit où ils pouvaient oublier leurs soucis, leurs craintes, tout.

Sasuke s'isola pendant un petit moment, avalant plusieurs verres de whisky à la suite, tout en regardant Naruto qui n'arrêtait pas de rire.

Leur relation était on ne peut mieux. Au meilleur même. Tout était bien. Pas de sexe, rien, juste des amis. Le brun se complaisait dans cette relation. Au bout du cinquième verre, il remarqua qu'il avait de moins en moins envie de partir.

Il n'avait pas envie de partir, tout simplement. Sa mère lui disait souvent "Les amis comme Naruto c'est pour la vie". Parce qu'il n'y avait eut que Naruto depuis toujours.

En parlant du loup, celui-ci s'était retourné vers lui, le regard imbibé d'alcool.

« Souris un peeeeu Sas'ke. »

Les deux mains hâlées s'approchèrent doucement de son visage. Il mit ses pouces sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Regaaaaarde je t'apprends comment faaaire. »

Naruto étira la bouche de Sasuke pour dessiner un semblant de sourire... Qui ressemblait néanmoins à une grimace.

« Rah ! Me touche pas ! Râla le brun. »

Il dégagea les mains de son meilleur ami de son visage et celui-ci émit un rire stupide.

Sasuke commanda un autre verre. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Besoin d'oublier...

Oublier.

_Oublier._

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Je suis méga de mauvaise humeur… Ce chapitre me plait mais pas du tout. Vu l'état d'avancement de la fanfiction, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Tant que ça vous plait, c'est très bien, juste, laissez des critiques, ça me permettra de m'améliorer, merci (et de me rassurer aussi pour me confirmer que c'est une belle merde.. lol).

Aussi, j'ai quelque chose à dire, lisez attentivement. J'ai eut beaucoup (c'est un grand mot) de reviews qui tentait de m'inciter sur le fait que je devais écrire du NaruSasu ou SasuNaru. Et bien, les filles (les gars ?), je vous aime beaucoup mais ça reste ma fanfiction, j'écris ce que je veux et je fais qui j'ai envie qu'il soit le dominant (c'est français ça?). Donc, je vais être claire une bonne fois pour toute, **NARUTO et SASUKE sont TOUT LES DEUX DOMINANTS **dans cette fanfiction. Voilà. (C'est écrit sur le prologue « NaruSasuNaru », y'a même marquer NaruSaku lol).

Je fais une petite annonce aussi. Je recherche une personne douée en anglais et qui ait lu la fin de Naruto. En effet, je suis entrain de traduire une OS et j'aimerais que cette personne soit la béta de ce texte. Plus d'info en PM si intéressé ;)

Aussi, le chapitre 5, je le veux parfait, donc peut-être que je vais mettre un peu plus de temps à publier, on verra bien. (J'ai beau être à l'avance sur l'écriture de mes chapitres – actuellement au chapitre 8, je les réecrit sans arrêt… c'est affreux…)

Bref c'est la dernière grosse note, je vous fais pleins de bisous et si jamais je vous fais trop attendre, je vous propose d'aller lire mon OS _Usuratonkachi_ que j'ai écrite il y a pas longtemps ! :D

Love.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Note** : Voici comment est né Faded ! Avec ce chapitre… Et oui…

Deux chansons sont présentes dans ce chapitre. Je vous conseil d'écouter avec pour être dans « l'ambiance » (moi qui ait plus l'habitude d'écrire des scénarios, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher). Cependant, comme c'est de l'electro (techno, peu importe), certains d'entre vous peuvent ne pas aimer, je ne vous force en rien, vous pouvez le lire sans, sachant que la musique peut se couper avec les ellipses. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

(Les liens des musiques sont sur le profil)

* * *

><p><em>« L'état de danse : une sorte d'ivresse, qui va de la lenteur au délire, d'une sorte d'abandon mystique à une sorte de fureur. » Paul Valery<em>

_Felix Cartal feat Madame Buttons - The fire (Skrux Remix)_

Tout n'était qu'un continuel bourdonnement de vibrations dans son crâne. Elles semblaient douloureuses pour son cerveau imbibé d'alcool, mais il reconnut facilement que c'était de la musique.

De la musique, des paroles, tout apparaissait comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un lourd sommeil. _The Fire_ résonnait dans ce flot noir rempli d'inconnus.

Sasuke, entre deux verres, inspecta l'endroit. Pendant un millième de seconde, sa logique le reconnectait à la réalité et sa conscience le rappelait à l'ordre ; "comment as-tu réussi à venir jusqu'ici ?". Mais il oublia rapidement son interrogation.

Après avoir quitter le bar, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la plus grande boite de nuit de la ville et avaient tout les quatre réussit à rentrer. Comment ? C'était l'énorme trou noir.

La salle était illuminée par de multiples lumières colorées, flashant son visage par moments. Les quatre hommes se tenaient au bar, Sasuke à gauche de Naruto et les deux autres hommes à droite. L'alcool coulait encore à flot, sans craindre le lendemain et les maux de crânes qui s'annonçaient. De l'argent sur le comptoir, un verre, de l'argent, puis un autre verre, une blague, et encore un autre verre. Après tout l'argent dépensé précédemment, ils réussissaient encore à sortir des billets de leurs poches, sans compter et sans savoir s'ils leur restaient quelque chose.

Et il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Il y avait de la musique, de l'alcool, et une bonne ambiance...

Sasuke sentit la température de son corps monter. D'habitude si froid avec les autres, il se mit à pouffer de rire dès que Shikamaru essayait de construire une phrase correcte.

Il ne l'aimait pas forcément mais il s'en fichait, ce soir il le faisait rire.

Naruto avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber l'alcool. Un verre vide dans la main, sa tête était cachée dans son bras et con corps avachi sur le comptoir. Le barman continuait à leur servir des verres et instantanément, ils en avalaient le contenu. Les trois hommes, encadrant Naruto, s'amusaient délibérément à se moquer de lui en hurlant, puisque la musique couvrait leurs voix.

Kiba et Shikamaru proposèrent d'aller danser. Naruto avait beau être secoué, il ne réagissait pas. Il grognait mais la musique était tellement puissante, que rien ne parvint aux trois hommes. Sasuke avait essayé de tirer sur son nez - chose que Naruto ne supportait pas, ça, il le savait - pour qu'il vienne danser mais la main du blond s'était juste levée avant de retomber lourdement sur le comptoir... Juste pour montrer qu'il était encore vivant. Kiba et Shikamaru se levèrent d'un bon et se dirigèrent vers la foule. Sasuke bu un dernier verre et les suivit.

Il y eut un noir.

_Just say goodbye as I'm walking on a wire_

_Just close your eyes, you can leave me in the fire._

Sasuke se retrouva sur la piste de danse, au milieu de tout ce monde, riant et joyeux, il se laissait simplement aller. Kiba et Shikamaru réalisaient des gestes totalement grotesques dans leur danse et le brun les imitait dans un rire franc.

Il avait chaud, il sentait des gouttes couler sur sa nuque. Les piques de ses cheveux ne tenaient plus, laissant apparaître un brun aux cheveux raides et fins.

Sasuke sentit des corps se coller au sien, sûrement des filles. Il s'était laissé aller contre elles, enlaçant leurs corps fins, les caressant sans le vouloir à certains moments. Puis elles avaient disparus aussitôt de la même facon qu'elles étaient apparues.

Après cette épisode, le brun se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu de vu les deux autres acolytes. Il dansait désormais tout seul au milieu de ces corps, les sens complètement brouillés.

Sa manière de danser était frénétique, presque sensuelle, la musique imprégnait ses sens et il se laissait totalement bercer, se surprenant lui-même à chanter ce refrain qui se répétait depuis le début de la musique.

_Dont need to justify_

_The way I feel tonight_

_Because I know the plight, is worth the fall_

_Into the neon sky, I chase another high_

_I left it all behind, so let me go._

Sasuke riait sans s'arrêter, beaucoup trop altéré par l'alcool pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, mais il était bien. Peut-être qu'il riait ironiquement à cause de ces paroles qui reflétaient de trop sa situation actuelle, ou bien simplement de joie.

Au milieu de cette foule, il oubliait qui il était vraiment.

_The Fire_ prit fin.

(_ZHU – Faded)_

Une lumière rouge tamisée illumina la grande salle et la musique changea. Une musique plus douce, plus lente qui restait dans des tonalités électro.

_Faded_.

La danse de Sasuke changea rapidement pour devenir plus lente, il bougeait au rythme des sons. Lentement, doucement...

Naruto décida de lever son nez à ce moment. Les tonalités résonnèrent dans sa tête, les basses de la musique vrombissaient sous ses pieds, mais cette musique, dans ses oreilles, paraissait presque douce.

Cette vibration le sortit de sa torpeur. Ses yeux bleus cherchèrent ses amis, constatant qu'ils n'étaient plus à ses côtés. Le blond se leva avec difficulté. Il s'écroula sur les chaises, en renversant la plupart. Une main sur le front, Naruto finit tout de même par se relever.

Ses yeux cherchèrent quelque chose, plus particulièrement ses amis, vers la piste de danse. Il ne vit ni Shikamaru, ni Kiba au milieu de ce troupeau d'humains.

Cependant, sa main glissa lentement sur son visage, son mal de tête et son malaise disparurent aussitôt.

_Baby, I'm wasted_

_All i wanna do is drive home to you_

_Baby, I'm faded_

_All I wanna do is take you downtown..._

Parce qu'il y vit Sasuke, seul, les cheveux plus plats et plus raides que d'habitude. Il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille.

Au milieu d'une foule, ils avaient su sentir la présence de l'un et de l'autre.

Naruto ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool qui lui donnait ses sensations ou si c'était juste les basses qui perturbaient son corps entier, mais il sentait son coeur battre à travers sa cage thoracique.

Il n'arrivait pas à se poser les bonnes questions dans cet état. Pourtant, sa mémoire s'effaçait au fur et à mesure qu'il le regardait. Il n'y avait personne, il n'y avait pas de mariage, il n'y avait pas de Sakura. Il ne restait que Sasuke.

Naruto ne voyait que lui. Comme le fer attiré par l'aimant, il avança lentement, très lentement tandis que les basses de la musique battaient au même rythme que son cœur.

Des souvenirs survinrent dans son esprit.

Il voyait Sasuke enfant, le charriant, prêt à se battre.

Il se voyait lui-même à treize ans, lui demandant de lui apprendre comment embrasser, tout ça pour impressionner une fille.

Il voyait Sasuke à quinze ans, en colère contre le monde entier, se déshabillant devant lui.

Puis il vu Sasuke au dessus de lui, le pénétrant avec rage.

Et il vu Sasuke en dessous de lui, pleurant, lui demandant de faire partir la douleur. Cette douleur quand il avait perdu tragiquement sa mère.

Il voyait leurs disputes, leurs conneries, leurs joies, leurs plaisirs. Tout.

Pourquoi à ce moment là ? Naruto ne se posait pas la question, plus rien n'avait de sens dans son esprit. Il devait juste... Aller vers lui... Vers lui... _Lui_.

Il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de lui pour oublier... Oublier cette tristesse... Cette peine, cette souffrance. Naruto ressentait tellement de choses à la fois qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire le tri.

Face à lui, il voyait cet homme qui l'avait vu grandir et aimé.

Cet homme était différent ce soir, une autre facette de lui était apparue ce soir, et il aimait ce visage...

Sasuke s'arrêta de danser et de rire quand il vu Naruto s'approcher doucement de lui. Il le regardait. Le brun vu sur le visage du blond, une lueur dans ses yeux qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir... Il semblait comme désemparé...

Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Tout était flou, rien ne semblait être logique, il ne comprenait pas.

Le blond lui fit face. Ils se fixèrent comme pour trouver quelque chose dans les yeux de l'autre.

Naruto se colla à lui, l'entraînant dans la danse où Sasuke reprit les directives.

Leurs mains ne se touchaient pas, le regard vers le sol, ils dansaient, se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Lentement, doucement.

_Baby, I'm wasted_

_All I wanna do is drive home to you_

_Baby, I'm faded_

_All I wanna do is take you downtown._

Puis vint le moment où la main de Naruto se tendit et se posa délicatement sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

Elle se déplaça lentement vers le cou, la joue, la nuque et alla se perdre dans les cheveux fluides du brun.

Les bras de Sasuke se plaquèrent dans son dos, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses omoplates.

Comme si c'était logique, comme si ils étaient nés pour le faire. Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent sans préavis, les lèvres scellées dans un parfait accord.

Le baiser était lent, sensuel et s'accordait parfaitement avec la musique. Ils continuaient de danser l'un contre l'autre sans faire attention au monde qui les entourait.

Ils avaient toujours fait attention à ne rien faire tant qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur mais là... Ils craquaient, littéralement.

Leur respiration était saccadée. Ils le sentaient. Un souffle chaud se déposait au dessus de leurs lèvres collées à chaque fois que leurs têtes se penchaient pour approfondir le baiser.

A travers leurs torses, ils sentaient le coeur de l'autre.

Et ils s'embrassaient. De façon si naturelle que Sasuke se sentit décontenancé pendant une seconde.

L'alcool qui embrouillait son esprit ne lui permit pas de réfléchir plus. Leurs corps continuaient à se mouvoir, la chaleur des corps les transportant dans un autre monde.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent, les yeux entrouverts, ils tentaient de se regarder et de se comprendre.

_Baby, I'm wasted..._

Naruto avait toujours ce regard désespéré qui fit frissonner Sasuke. Les mains du brun glissèrent dans son dos, se détachant un peu. D'une voix différente montrant à quel point il était ivre, il lui dit :

« Tu ne peux pas partir. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Des phrases, des mots ((s'ecorcherent dans son esprit sans pouvoir en assembler le sens, la logique avec aucun moyen de les relier et de s'assembler.)) cette phrase a retravailler

_Baby..._

Sasuke agrippa soudainement ses cheveux dorés et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant de façon bestiale. Ca y est, il se rappelait son objectif de la soirée : oublier.

_Oublier quoi déjà ?_

Il y eut un autre trou noir. Le brun ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit mais ça puait. Il semblait, vu l'étroitesse du lieu, qu'ils se trouvaient dans les toilettes de la boite de nuit.

Il constata que Naruto contre le mur, était entrain de gémir de plaisir.

Trou noir. Sasuke baissa le pantalon du blond, celui-ci glissa jusqu'aux chevilles, le retourna et sans le préparer, il le pénétra. Naruto ne se contenait pas, trop bourré pour cela, il cria, à la fois de douleur mais aussi de plaisir.

Le bras du brun entourait sa hanche pour que ses fesses aillent beaucoup plus en arrière, afin de contrôler les mouvements. Le brun sortait et entrait de façon tortueuse ce qui fit râler les deux hommes de plaisir, sans se soucier de ce qui les entourait.

Il entendait parfois Naruto taper du poing contre la paroi, tellement le plaisir était intense.

Le bras sur sa hanche se déplaça pour qu'une main puisse passer sous le tee-shirt blanc de celui-ci et caresser tout son torse. Sans le vouloir, Naruto avait poussé un cri entre le grave et l'aiguë. Cela fit rire le brun sans le vouloir.

Pour se venger, Naruto se plaqua entièrement à le mur. Sasuke, forcé de retirer sa main et ne voulait pas arrêter ses mouvements. Soudain, la main du blond passa avec difficulté sur la fesse de Sasuke pour enfin trouver son entre et y glisser un doigt.

Sous la surprise et le plaisir, il s'enfonça profondément en lui avant de jouir et de lui mordre l'épaule. Naruto grimaça légèrement de douleur sous la morsure puis se retourna et embrassa de violemment et passionnément le brun.

Le blond, sans demander l'avis de son partenaire, lui retira son pantalon en entier et le souleva tandis qu'il le pénétrait forçant Sasuke à pencher la tête en arrière de douleur. Il s'accrocha à lui et le dernier souvenir qu'il eut de cet endroit était la langue de Naruto parcourant son cou.

_Baby, I'm faded..._

Noir.

Il y avait un lit, c'était sûr. Sasuke sentait les draps sur son dos. Son corps était nu. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ?

Il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Comment se faisait-il que Naruto soit empalé sur lui et prenait son pied ?

Sasuke regardait son érection apparaître et disparaître dans son partenaire.

Il n'avait pas envie de savoir...

C'était bon, fluide, chaud. L'alcool augmentait toutes les sensations.

Sasuke, qui était allongé, se releva pour se coller à lui. Il embrassa son épaule et Naruto s'aggripait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il y avait des murmures, des mots mais aucun des deux ne comprenaient le sens. Ils étaient entrain de se parler mais de quoi ?

Le blond se sentait venir mais ne voulait pas se délivrer. Naruto retira le sexe de son amant sous ses grognements de frustration. Mais il ne tenait plus.

L'Uzumaki poussa violemment l'Uchiha sur le lit et le pénétra d'un coup sec, tremblant de tout son corps, il vint en lui.

Des murmures, des rires. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Sasuke sentit une bouche sur son sexe et de mille doux frissons, il se sentit mourir.

Qu'est-ce que tout ça avait signifiait ? Etait-ce parce qu'ils étaient alcoolisés et que leur corps agissait d'eux même? Pourquoi tout ces murmures pareils à des confessions venues d'un autre temps ?

« Ne me quitte pas, s'il te plait. »

« Mariage... Devoir... Jalousie. »

« Enfoiré. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais... »

« Je te haie... »

« ... A quel point. »

« Je crois que... »

« Famille... »

« Partir... »

_Tu ne peux pas partir. Je ne veux pas que tu partes._

Par fragments, tout revenait mais Sasuke était dans le brouillard total, il y avait une discussion. Ses yeux se fermaient, s'ouvraient, tournaient dans tout les sens. Il voulait dormir, bon sang. Pourquoi entendait-il encore cette foutue musique ?

_Baby, I'm wasted..._

Il voulait dormir. Il se sentait bien. Il faisait chaud...

* * *

><p>Naruto dormait tête en dehors du lit et Sasuke se tenait sur le dos, un bras lourd sur le dos du blond.<p>

Un bruit strident résonna dans la pièce.

« Naruuuuto, grogna Sasuke dans sa somnolence. »

Pas de réponse.

« Naruuuuuutooooo... Réveille toi... »

Pas de réponse.

Il le frappa avec le dos de sa main.

« Mmmf... Encore cinq minute. »

Le blond mit la couverture sur sa tête.

Sasuke se releva difficilement, courbaturé et ce bruit qui lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui défonçait le crâne à coup de marteau.

Les cheveux en bataille, le regard fatigué... le regard noir.

Il allait tuer quelqu'un.

« NARUTO! »

Littéralement, Naruto Uzumaki venait de se prendre un coup de pied dans le derrière et était tombé du lit.

« Eh mais ça va pas! Tu... »

Le blond avait cessé de parler. Sasuke était assis sur le lit, marques de suçons et nu, le dos tourné.

_Merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait...?_

Où étaient-ils exactement ? Ils n'étaient ni chez lui, ni chez Sasuke.

« Dis moi, on... Commença Naruto.

- Réponds, ça sonne depuis tout à l'heure. »

Le brun se leva difficilement et Naruto remarqua le bruit strident venant de son téléphone. Encore endormi, il eut du mal à appuyer sur la touche.

« Allo...?

- PUTAIN NARUTO! T'es passé ou bon sang ? C'était la voix de Shikamaru.

- Cri pas s'il te plait, j'ai mal à la tête...

- On vous a perdu de vue hier soir! Tu es avec Sasuke?

- Oui, je suis avec lui. »

Sasuke entendit des phrases marmonnées mais n'essaya pas d'en décrypter le sens, beaucoup trop fatigué, et le cerveau en veille.

Son corps finit par se redresser et se tendit de douleur.

« Putain, j'ai mal au cul, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis Sasuke ? Demanda Naruto encore au telephone.

- Rien. »

Le blond continua sa conversation avec Shikamaru, calé contre l'oreiller, une main sur son front.

Sasuke se rhabilla avec ses vêtements de la veille, il chercha son sac et le vit traîner près de l'entrée.

Il sentit la colère monter, constatant à l'entrée qu'ils étaient dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Naruto raccrocha et s'habilla rapidement à son tour. Il rejoignit rapidement le brun devant l'entrée. Sasuke se retourna et lui demanda, le regard rempli de reproches :

« Ils se doutent de quelque chose?

- Non, répondit simplement Naruto, d'une voix presque coupable. »

Chacun connaissait les conséquences que cette nuit avait engendrées.

_Leur amitié n'en était plus une._

Naruto avait brisé le pacte.

Le désir de partir se fit plus fort en Sasuke.

Sasuke grogna, mit la hanse de son sac sur son épaule, ouvrit la porte et dit :

« Naruto, on se retrouve chez mon père. Douche toi.

- Attends Sas- »

Mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et partit.

« Merde. »


	7. Chapitre 6

**Note : /!\ Violence dans ce chapitre.** Chapitre très court, je suis désolé :(

* * *

><p><em>« La colère nous rend aveugle et fou car, avec elle, la raison s'envole. » Aretino<em>

« Assurément, pensa Sasuke, c'est une belle journée de merde ! »

Non seulement, il n'avait pas retrouvé sa voiture, ni ses cigarettes, mais un horrible mal de crâne l'assaillait.

Assis à la table familiale, il buvait un verre d'eau bien frais en compagnie des parents de Naruto, son père était en cuisine, et... Sakura. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle venait aux repas désormais. Si seulement elle avait pu mourir dans son sommeil...

Sakura, le nez dans son écharpe et emmitouflée dans sa veste rouge, éternua en tremblant. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait de sa nuit.

« Pourquoi Naruto est en retard ? demanda-t-elle, le nez bouché.  
>- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? cracha-t-il. »<p>

Minato et Kushina observèrent l'ami de leur fils sans un mot. Elle chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de son mari qui semblait être _"ils se sont encore disputés je suis sure". _Sakura tilta.

« Tu n'étais pas avec lui hier soir ? le questionna Sakura.  
>- Si.<br>- Alors pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ?  
>- Parce qu'on s'est séparés pendant la soirée, mentit-il parfaitement.<br>- Mais...  
>- Tu m'emmerdes, Sakura! »<p>

Elle se tut immédiatement, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, définitivement vexée.

« Sasuke tu ne devrais pas lui parler de cette manière ! le gronda Kushina. »

Sasuke préférait ne pas répondre au risque de hurler de rage et de subir la colère effrayante de la mère de Naruto. Le brun finit son verre d'eau et le posa brutalement sur la table.  
>Sakura se risqua à poser une autre question.<p>

« Vous avez passé une bonne soirée au moins ?  
>- Je ne m'en souviens pas, dit-il sèchement avant de se lever et de sortir sur le balcon. »<p>

C'était vrai et c'était un réel problème dans l'équation : il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Naruto et lui.

Même si c'était facile à deviner.

« Ah, Naruto ! s'exclama Minato.  
>- Naruto ! S'écria Sakura.<br>- Excusez moi d'être en retard. »

Un baiser.

« Je me suis réveillé dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, héhéhé... »

Sasuke serra les poings.

« Bonjour Naruto, dit Fugaku. »

Il se retourna pour saluer tout le monde.

Le regard noir que jeta Sasuke à son meilleur ami le fit frissonner.

« Oh... Et bien... Sasuke... Ça va? dit Naruto d'un ton gêné. »

Un froid s'installa.

« Bon, on va pouvoir manger, déclara Fugaku. »

Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table et Sasuke mit un peu plus de temps. Il entendit Naruto murmurer à Sakura :

«Q'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?  
>- Oh, on a dormit dehors... »<p>

Tout les deux rirent et le brun ne fit plus attention à la conversation, faisant volontairement grincer sa chaise alors qu'il s'asseyait.

Naruto releva la tête tandis que Sakura se mit à rire avec Kushina. On pouvait lire dans le regard du blond toute la peine qu'il ressentait à cause de la nuit passée.

L'Uchiha l'ignora et s'assit. Les deux familles discutèrent en mangeant avec un brun muré dans le silence. Il se contentait d'écouter sentant parfois les regards interrogatifs de son père se poser sur lui.

Ils parlaient du mariage. Tout le temps et toujours.  
>Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, il voulait rentrer chez lui.<p>

En attendant le dessert, le brun s'enfuit une nouvelle fois sur le balcon. Naruto le suivit, préoccupé par son attitude.

L'Uchiha appuya son ventre contre la rampe et observa le paysage. L'Uzumaki se mit dans la même position. Sasuke constata la présence de son meilleur ami mais préférait l'ignorer plutôt que de lui parler. Ils restèrent muets, le silence témoignant de leur confusion et leur peine.

Les yeux penchés vers le vide, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attristé par la situation... Il avait conclut qu'il n'était plus à l'aise en la présence de Naruto.

Alors... _Tout était finit ?_

Le blond se mit à sourire et bouscula amicalement le brun pour le faire réagir.

« Hey... »

Sasuke tourna doucement la tête, regardant Naruto dans les yeux. Celui-ci perdit rapidement son sourire, la même intensité dans les yeux. Il crut voir...

Un poing partit rapidement dans le nez de Naruto, lui cassant au passage. Deux filets de sang coulèrent sur la bouche du blond.  
>Sasuke l'attrapa par le col et amena son visage près du sien.<p>

« Comment oses-tu faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé ?! Comment tu peux la regarder dans les yeux sans te sentir coupable ? Il grinçait des dents, essayant de ne pas hurler. »

Si la réaction de Sasuke était presque incompréhensible aux yeux de Naruto, tout était pourtant logique.  
>Le brun avait de la compassion pour cette jeune femme, il n'aurait jamais aimé être à sa place. Au grand jamais. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, jamais il ne laisserait Naruto se marier mais...<p>

_Ça lui faisait terriblement mal._  
>La colère le soulageait de cette douleur.<p>

« Je...  
>- Ça suffit ! hurla Minato qui venait de découvrir la scène, libérant Naruto de l'emprise de Sasuke. »<p>

Kushina et Sakura se précipitèrent vers Naruto, affolées. Sa mère remit en place son nez et un cri de douleur s'échappa, le sang coulant abondamment jusqu'à son tee-shirt. Fugaku éloigna Minato de son propre fils et regarda Sasuke dans les yeux d'un air sévère.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Sasuke? Demanda-t-il en colère. »

Le plus jeune Uchiha le toisa et partit rapidement en claquant la porte.

« Bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sasuke encore ? S'énerva Minato. »

Kushina appuyait sur le nez de Naruto pour que l'hémorragie cesse. Fugaku apporta une tonne de mouchoirs et la mère s'en empara immédiatement. Elle essuya son fils qui prit le relais en s'asseyant doucement.

Les quatre attendirent une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Minato soupira et retourna dans le salon.

Kushina tenta de calmer son mari, Fugaku s'installa dans le salon en pestant contre son fils et Sakura l'amena dans la salle de bain de la maison.

Elle lava le visage de son fiancé qui semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune femme remarqua une égratignure sur l'arrête de son nez et le pansa. Le sang avait cessé de couler.

Du sang séché apparaissait encore dans son cou et elle continua de le laver avec un gant.

« Ecoute Naruto, commença-t-elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir mais tu ne peux plus te laisser faire comme ça !  
>- C'est plus sérieux que tu ne le crois Sakura, lui répondit-il, les yeux toujours ailleurs. »<p>

Elle resta perplexe quelques secondes, cessant de le nettoyer et cherchant son regard de ses grands yeux verts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si sérieux pour que ton meilleur ami en vienne à te casser le nez ?  
>- Je ne pense pas que tu comprendrais...<br>- Tu me fais aussi peu confiance que ça ? Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux." »

Naruto releva la tête immédiatement.

« Arrête, tu sais ce que c'est faux... Sasuke et moi on se connaît depuis le berceau, on se connaît par cœur et... Ce qu'on vit est totalement exclusif, tu ne pourras jamais rien y faire Sakura et je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Il caressa sa joue pâle en souriant. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il hésita à tout lui dire.

« Ok, murmura-t-elle en se dégageant.  
>- Sakura... »<p>

La dénommée se leva sans un mot, blessée.

« Ecoute moi, Naruto. Pour l'instant, j'accepte. Dis toi juste que quand on sera mariés, je serais sûrement moins tolérante. Ta relation amicale soi-disant "exclusive" ne doit pas interférer dans notre couple, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Ce fut la première fois qu'il eut du dégoût pour Sakura. Heureusement, qu'elle était de dos car le visage qu'il affichait alors n'était que dégoût.

« Bien. »

La jeune femme quitta la salle de bain. Naruto aspergea son visage d'eau, s'essuya et sortit à son tour. Il prit son sac et mit sa veste sur son dos. Il remercia Fugaku pour le repas, salua sa mère et son père puis il dit à Sakura - qui prenait un café, pensive - qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

Maintenant, direction chez Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient assis autour de la table ronde du salon. Naruto le regardant, Sasuke la main sur son front comme si il était penché sur un problème.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Quelques instants auparavant, l'Uzumaki était arrivé à l'appartement du brun et ils s'étaient violemment disputés, presque battus. Sasuke lui répétant sans cesse qu'il était la pire des ordures avec Sakura alors qu'il essaya pendant de longues minutes de le faire s'asseoir afin qu'ils puissent discuter.

Alors que leur relation d'hier était agréable et amicale, leur nuit ensemble avait brisé le dernier lien qui constituait leur amitié. Le résultat était là : leur relation était au bord de l'explosion et c'était incontrôlable.  
>Tout pouvait se terminer en une fraction de seconde. Un geste ou une parole de trop et c'était terminé.<p>

Naruto voulait discuter calmement et ils s'étaient tous les deux assis à table sans parvenir à régler le problème.

Y avait-il réellement quelque chose à découdre de tout ça ?

Le blond sentait que leur histoire était au bord de la déchirure et ça l'effrayait. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir face aux paroles de Sasuke. Il ne savait plus rien de toute manière.

_Tout avait changé._

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Répéta Sasuke qui le regardait. »

Naruto avait bien envie de lui répondre _"rien n'a changé, teme, on est toujours les mêmes"_ mais tout était faux. Les réponses, il ne les avait pas.

« Je n'en sais rien... »

Cette réponse fit soupirer le brun qui s'affala sur la table. Naruto désespérait.

« Tu veux savoir Naruto ? Arrêter ne suffit plus maintenant... »

Le blond fut abasourdi, son visage affichait une grimace constante, sans savoir quel était ce sentiment.

« Cette nuit... Je ne m'en rappelle pas mais... C'était différent, je l'ai senti, je le sais. Je ne comprends plus ce qu'il passe... Avoua Sasuke d'un ton douloureux. »

Naruto le regarda intrigué tandis que l'autre se relevait et se calait de nouveau sur sa chaise.

« J'ai ressenti la même chose.  
>- Et Sakura alors? Elle n'est pas idiote...<br>- Je sais, ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus. »

Le blond baissa les yeux. Sasuke ne dit rien devinant qu'il voulait rajouter autre chose.

« J'aime Sakura, c'est vrai, je sais qu'en ne lui disant rien, c'est horrible à tes yeux mais crois moi aussi, je me sens coupable... Je comprends que ça te mette en colère. »

Il s'arrêta et souffla en relevant la tête vers son meilleur ami. C'était dur de se confier ainsi.

« Il y a une chose dont je suis sur Sasuke, tu es ma priorité. Si tu pleures, je pleure. Si tu souris, je souris. Si tu as mal, j'ai mal. Si tu vis, je vis. Si tu meurs, je meurs avec toi. »

Si l'Uchiha était paralysé sur sa chaise par ces paroles qui lui transperçait le cœur, il avait l'impression de faire une chute libre.

Il pensait être le seul à ressentir ce genre de chose...  
><em>Ça lui faisait mal.<em>

Son cœur était au bord de l'effritement.

« J'ai compris beaucoup de choses tout à l'heure. J'ai compris ta colère et j'ai compris que Sakura m'avait demandé de choisir entre elle ou ton amitié... »

Un silence s'installa, des émotions indescriptibles les envahissaient.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de choisir. Tu es important dans ma vie. »

Naruto se leva d'un seul coup en riant nerveusement. Il n'aimait pas dire des choses comme ça et il n'aimait pas du tout ce silence qui devenait pesant. Partir était la seule option.

Le blond se demandait si son meilleur ami allait encore lui casser le nez ou si il allait seulement le laisser faire.

« Tu me demandes _"qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant_?". Ça ne change rien au fait que tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Naruto. Si je te demande de rester tu- »

Sasuke se leva d'un seul coup de sa chaise la renversant sur le sol au passage et se mit a sa hauteur. Les yeux du brun montraient à quel point il était dans tous ses états. Colère, peine, douleur et... Amour se reflétaient dans ce noir intense.

Si ça ne tenait qu'a lui, jamais il ne laisserait Naruto se marier.

Sasuke l'empêchait de partir.

« Tu me rends fou... »

Ses mains douces caressèrent ses joues, remontèrent dans ses cheveux de blés, ses lèvres s'approchaient, frôlant, touchant ce bout de chair. La délivrance se fit peu de temps après. Deux bouches qui s'embrassaient avidement, dans une sorte de transe comme s'ils étaient en manque.

Sasuke bascula Naruto sur le sol, soupirant d'envie et il se retrouva au dessus de lui.  
>Les préliminaires furent rapides, le besoin du corps de l'autre était plus fort que leur propre raison. Une main remonta sur le torse du blond puis descendit lentement dans un gémissement.<br>Elle déboutonna le pantalon et rejoint sa partenaire pour baisser celui-ci jusqu'aux genoux.

Il baissa le sien ainsi que son caleçon, dévoilant ses fesses et son sexe. Il replia les jambes de Naruto contre son torse pour avoir un meilleur accès et le pénétra sans préparation.  
>Deux cris de plaisir rauques s'élevèrent dans la pièce pendant les premiers mouvements.<p>

Sasuke n'y allait pas doucement et s'agita en lui brutalement.

« Sas... Sas... Arrête... Tu me... Aaaah »

Il venait de toucher son point sensible, Naruto n'eut plus la force de parler.

La douleur était pourtant plus forte que le plaisir et ses suffocations lui faisaient suffisamment comprendre. Les yeux du brun étaient fermés et ses cris de plaisir étaient mélangés à de la rage. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait sous lui.

Le blond avait comprit que Sasuke souffrait et qu'il avait besoin de se défouler en lui.

Il le laissa faire car c'était sa seule façon de s'exprimer. _"Si ça peut lui faire du bien"._  
>Il n'y avait que lui qui en avait le droit. Sasuke était pardonné.<p>

Après de multiples mouvements brutaux, le brun arriva à la jouissance sans prévenir assez rapidement. Soulagé, Naruto reprit calmement sa respiration en tentant d'atténuer sa douleur par la simple pensée.

Puis quelque chose traversa son esprit, une pensée provenant de son subconscient révélée à voix haute :

_« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »_

Dans l'état confus de l'orgasme, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, abasourdit.

« Quoi...?  
>- Dis moi que tu m'aimes, il répéta sans donner davantage d'explications, je le sais, dis le moi. »<p>

Quoi ? _Non... Pas ça..._

Sasuke se retira sous les plaintes de Naruto. Le brun remonta l'intégralité de son pantalon et s'éloigna de l'homme encore au sol.

« Va-t-en d'ici. Je ne veux plus te voir. C'est terminé. »

Avec difficulté, il s'habilla à son tour. Sasuke avait le dos tourné et l'ignorait.  
>En se relevant, Naruto déclara :<p>

« Tu as fait ton choix...  
>- VA T'EN ! »<p>

Cela prit quelques minutes.

Sasuke ne le retiendrait pas cette fois-ci.  
>Il partit.<br>Un claquement de porte qui signifiait _la fin_.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était de _l'autodestruction_.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Note :** Merci pour vos reviews :D ! Bon, c'est le chapitre le plus long de la fanfic mais ne vous étonnez pas, c'est un joyeux bordel! xD (oulala je rougis parce que... parce que... et... je sais pas... et tout... *s'en va détruire un village*) (et je ne dis pas que c'est de la merde parce que je sens qu'une amie va venir me tuer si j'ose le dire...) (J'espère que la réaction de Naruto à la fin n'est pas trop exagérée... mais si ça ne l'était pas... ça serait plus un drame, hein?) (ok ok je vous laisse lire...)

* * *

><p><em>« Le mariage est une faute que tout homme risque de commettre. » Georges Jessel<em>

Le mois défilait à toute allure et la date fatidique approchait à grand pas.

Sakura remarqua que Naruto était facilement agacé. Toujours et encore de la faute de Sasuke, ce qui énervait la jeune au plus au point.  
>Après la énième dispute entre les deux garçons, il était rentré en colère, hurlant qu'il n'avait plus de témoin pour le mariage et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre.<p>

La solution était pourtant simple : changer de témoin, sauf que le blond était borné et tenait absolument que ce soit Sasuke.

Sakura tentait de lui transmettre sa bonne humeur, la joie qu'elle ressentait à l'approche du mariage, ce qui redonnait des tonalités joyeuses sur le visage qu'elle aimait. Malheureusement elles s'effaçaient trop vite.

Quand ils faisaient l'amour, c'était sans grande conviction et cela énervait Sakura. Elle couchait avec son futur mari et ce n'était pas normal qu'il agisse de cette manière.  
>Alors ils s'étaient disputés, blessant Sakura au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se demandait si elle faisait bien de se marier avec lui. Naruto lui avait répondu <em>"Bien sûr que je veux me marier avec toi"<em> , et elle s'était laissée berner par ses paroles.

Au fil du temps, le blond avait retrouvé son état normal et exprimait de nouveau une grande joie auprès d'elle, au plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme.

Sauf que c'était faux.

Naruto se posait beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'il avait demandé à Sasuke.

_Dis moi que tu m'aimes, je le sais._

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il avait eut l'impression d'être une autre personne en prononçant ces mots. Néanmoins, ces jours sans Sasuke lui permirent de réfléchir.

Depuis l'annonce de son mariage, des choses avaient changé entre eux, sans pouvoir néanmoins l'expliquer. Auparavant, leurs petites sauteries seraient passées inaperçues et n'auraient pas eu grande importance. Aujourd'hui, chaque parole et chaque geste comptaient. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il maintenant?

Il s'était montré agacé de ne pas pouvoir apporter de réponses à ses questions, c'était presque frustrant.

Naruto était pourtant sûr d'une chose : il ne voulait pas que Sasuke parte, et il ressentait chez lui quelque chose de similaire. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se séparer. Ou alors d'arrêter.

Jamais le blond n'avait ressenti un quelconque besoin comme il le vivait avec Sasuke. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour Sakura.

La conclusion vint. Si il lui avait demande si il l'aimait c'était parce que, quelque part, il ressentait quelque chose. Si c'était de la colère, de la jalousie, de la possessivité, de l'égoïsme ou de l'amour, il n'en savait rien. Mais quelque se mouvait à l'intérieur du blond à chaque pensée pour le brun. Et il comprit que si ce jour-là Sasuke avait euenvie d'agir de tel ou de telle manière, c'est parce qu'il ressentait la même chose.

_Un sentiment amoureux._

Jamais l'Uzumaki n'avait envisagé cela, peut-être dans des rêves mais il criait "beurk" à chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait en "couple" avec cet enfoiré d'Uchiha.

Pourtant, c'était bien là, niché dans les artères de son cœur. Depuis quand était-ce là ?

Il en vint à se poser des questions si leur excuse de se servir l'un de l'autre comme défouloir n'était pas seulement ça. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'ils essayaient d'atténuer une attirance l'un envers l'autre qui n'avait jamais réussit a disparaître.

Puis Naruto avait observé Sakura et avait même réussit à intercepter une conversation qu'elle avait eut au téléphone avec Ino.

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dis et je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Entre choisir moi ou Sasuke, alors que c'est son ami d'enfance, comment j'ai pu faire ça? »

Elle avait posé sa main contre son front d'un air désespéré.

Naruto avait refermé la porte et avait de nouveau réfléchi.

Tout n'était qu'une question de choix.

Elle lui avait demandé de choisir entre elle et Sasuke. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle savait mais si elle l'avait su, ils auraient annulé le mariage depuis longtemps.  
>Sasuke avait fait le choix de ne rien dire.<br>Naruto devait choisir entre elle et lui.  
>Et celui-ci comprit rapidement qu'il était amoureux de ces deux personnes.<p>

« Merde, merde et merde, s'était énervé Naruto. »

Puis il avait continué d'observer Sakura, se demandant si il faisait bien de se marier avec elle. Ils avaient fait l'amour d'une manière trop banale, trop assailli par ses propres pensées.

Ils s'étaient disputés à propos de ça et il n'avait pas remis en question son mariage avec elle. C'est ce que Naruto voulait, il en était persuadé, jamais il ne remettait en question ses projets.

Mais il y avait Sasuke.

Alors il avait fait semblant de sourire, d'être heureux auprès d'elle, de peur de la blesser et de la faire souffrir.

Le blond avait néanmoins essayé d'appeler Sasuke plus d'une cinquantaine de fois avec pour objectif de mettre enfin les choses au clair. Mettre à nu les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre.

Chaque coup de fil se concluait par la voix de la messagerie. Alors, Sasuke ne lui répondrait plus…

Ainsi, il avait fait son choix.

Naruto abandonna au bout de quelques jours, la tristesse l'envahissant soudainement.

Mais il y avait Sakura... Il ne l'abandonnerait pas... Même si parfois, sa conscience lui disait - il se détestait par moment de penser ça - qu'elle était son prix de consolation.

La veille du mariage, il s'isola sur le balcon, avec ses cigarettes, assis sur le sol.

Son téléphone en main, il tenta une dernière fois de l'appeler. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

On décrocha. Sous le choc, Naruto sentit son corps se tendre.

« Sasuke ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine, il ne savait pas si il avait envie de crier ou de pleurer. Tant d'émotions se mélangeaient.

Dans le combiné, il n'entendait que le vent, lui aussi était dehors mais la voix du brun ne résonnait pas.

« Sasuke… Dis quelque chose, même si tu ne dis rien, j'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu m'écoutes.»

Pas de réponse. Juste le vent. Naruto ferma les yeux, agacé.

« Bon, même si tu réponds pas, je vais te le dire.  
>- Non, ne le dis pas, déclara le brun d'une voix froide. »<p>

Il avait compris alors lui aussi...

« Les choses peuvent changer ! C'est la dernière chance ! Tu m'entends? »

Il ne comprenait même pas ses propres mots... Le brun ne répondait plus a nouveau. Naruto était désespéré.

_Demander Sakura en mariage... Quelle grosse connerie qu'il avait fait..._

« J'ai pris conscience de-  
>- Je m'en vais Naruto.<br>- Non ! Sasuke !  
>- Pardonne moi pour ces dernières années, c'était une erreur. »<p>

Puis il raccrocha.  
>Alors, tout se finissait comme ça.<br>Vingts-et-unes années d'existence avec une personne effacées par un coup de téléphone.  
>La tête de Naruto bascula en arrière, il regarda le ciel, le cœur vide.<p>

Aimer deux personnes était impossible.  
>Se marier, malgré ses sentiments, était une grosse bêtise.<br>Mais Sasuke était parti.  
>Sakura ouvrait une nouvelle page dans sa vie.<p>

Que faire ? Qui aimer ?  
>Rester ? Partir ?<p>

Les jours étaient passés et demain, c'était le grand jour.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain quand Naruto se réveilla, il était plus fatigué et il était seul dans le lit. Sakura était déjà partie. Les mêmes questions lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il rongea ses ongles, fuma cigarette sur cigarette, tapa dans les meubles... Rien ne se calma dans son esprit.<p>

Qui aimer?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se pose cette question?

Naruto, dans sa déchéance, voulu appeler sa mère, lui dire tout ce qu'il avait caché pendant toutes ces années. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait mal à la tête. Il résolut rapidement la question, de peur de la réaction de sa génitrice si elle apprenait ça... Le blond voulu appeler Sasuke de nouveau. Il le fit. Il tomba sur le répondeur.

Naruto voulait partir de chez lui, il devait voir Sasuke avant qu'il parte.

Il s'habilla rapidement puis sortit de l'appartement. Il passa devant le café favori de Sasuke et traça le même chemin qu'ils avaient souvent parcouru ensemble.

Naruto entra dans l'immeuble en même temps qu'une autre personne, arriva devant la porte et tambourina à grand coup de poing. Personne n'ouvrit.

Il plaqua son oreille contre la porte et n'entendit rien. Il n'y avait que du vide de l'autre côté du bois. Sasuke était déjà parti...?

Naruto eut la mine grave. Il quitta l'immeuble.

Puis il prit la direction de l'entreprise des Uchiha, alla jusqu'à la gare, et même jusqu'à perdre du temps en à l'aéroport.

Aucune trace du brun, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Puis un appel.

« Sasuke ?!  
>- Bon sang ! Naruto ! Tu es en retard ! Ou es-tu ? Criait sa mère derrière le combiné. »<p>

Il avait espérer que ça soit lui...

« Naruto ! Réponds moi ! T'es la ?  
>- Oui oui... Je suis à l'aéroport et… Ecoute maman je suis pas sur de...<br>- Dépêche toi ! Ou je viens te chercher ! »

Kushina raccrocha.

_Ecoute maman, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir me marier..._

Naruto pouvait toujours revenir en arrière, non ? C'était le moment ?

Quelque chose faisait qu'en lui, toute ses promesses, ses choix, ne pouvaient être abolis au risque d'avoir l'impression de se trahir lui-même.

Dernier appel. Dernière chance. Merde il avait besoin de...

On décrocha.

« Sasuke je... »

Il serra le poing sur son portable.

« Je m'en fou de ce mariage, j'ai besoin de toi, cracha Naruto. »

On raccrocha aussitôt. Il resta un moment, dans le terminal de l'aéroport. Son dos glissa contre le mur et il s'assit sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains.

Il se mit soudainement en colère et écrasa son téléphone à terre.

* * *

><p>Tout le monde se précipitait dans une course effrénée. L'organisation s'était particulièrement bien passée sauf que maintenant le marié avait disparu de la circulation.<p>

Le mariage se déroulait dans une grande église catholique de style baroque. Ce n'était pas un choix, c'était plus une décision des parents de Sakura, s'opposant à tout mariage civil à la mairie.

Sakura était prête et attendait patiemment. Des pensées vagabondaient dans son esprit allant toute vers Sasuke et Naruto. Bizarrement, elle devait être heureuse mais quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait.

Naruto courait, ses parents après lui le préparant en même temps. On lui arracha son téléphone qu'il venait de briser. Le blond ne protesta pas. Il avait la mine beaucoup trop en colère, semblait-il, pour exprimer quelque chose.

Kushina, durant sa course, vit les yeux de son fils inhabituellement sombres. Était-ce à cause de Sasuke?

Fugaku se tenait seul dans les premiers rangs et regardait sa montre. Il tournait par moment la tête vers la grande porte. Est-ce que Sasuke viendrait ?

Les gens autour de lui parlaient.

« Vous croyez que le mariage est annulé ?  
>- Non, non, Sakura est une bonne fille et Naruto est un bon garçon, voyons !<br>- J'ai entendu dire que ça n'allait pas entre eux...  
>- Taisez vous, enfin ! »<p>

L'Uchiha trouva les conversations ennuyantes et tenta de les ignorer. Lui aussi, soudain, il sentit que quelque chose qui se préparait.

Il observa Ino et Kiba, les deux témoins des mariés qui regardaient sans cesse autour d'eux.

Minato et Kushina arrivèrent soudainement, ça valait le coup pour que tout le monde se retourne, mais les invités passèrent rapidement à autre chose.

Ils s'assirent à côté de Fugaku, tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

« Alors ? Demanda curieusement le père de Sasuke.  
>- On l'a trouvé entrain d'écraser son téléphone, pas loin d'ici. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, déclara Kushina, mais je vois que ce n'est pas de l'anxiété à cause du mariage. »<p>

Fugaku ne répondit pas et se tourna vers l'autel.

Naruto arriva dans une démarche lente et presque belle. Tout le monde remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'en ce moment même.

Un costume parfaitement ajusté et ses cheveux blonds d'habitude en bataille resplendissaient sous les lumières de l'église.

Pourtant, il était effrayant. Son visage semblait vouloir assassiner quelqu'un.

Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto était à l'autel et observait la grande porte de l'église, attendant sa promise.

Elle arriva dans une robe blanche voluptueuse, une traînée caressait le sol et ses talons claquaient le carrelage. Sakura n'avait jamais été aussi sublime qu'en ce jour. Tout deux firent face au prêtre, main dans la main. Sakura remarqua que Naruto avait la main lâche. Elle lui serra fermement comme pour lui demander si il allait bien. Il la serra en retour pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'inquiéter.

La jeune mariée semblait être au bord des larmes. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle fut convaincue que Naruto n'était plus aussi enjoué que le premier jour pour se marier.

« Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union que celui-ci parle maintenant ou se taise a jamais... »

_Et puis, soudain..._

« Moi, je m'y oppose. »

_« Sasuke ? »_

_Ils avaient treize ans. Le visage encore arrondi, le physique encore frêle et la voix encore immature._

_C'était une époque où le brun souriait et riait souvent. Il était ouvert, parlait de tout, agréable. Même si en général, il était quelqu'un de calme, il se battait souvent avec Naruto. Puis il y avait son père, sa mère et son frère..._

_« Hn? »_

_Naruto eut quelques rougeurs._

_« Cestbizarrecequejevaistedemandermaiscaneveutriendire hein, dit-il rapidement. »_

_Sasuke s'écarta de sa lecture plus au moins érotique - c'était Naruto qui s'était amusé a les amener chez lui en cachette. Le brun n'aimait pas spécialement ces magazines, mais pourquoi pas de temps en temps._

_« Tu peut répéter s'il te plait ? J'ai rien compris. »_

_Naruto fit une grimace en rougissant un peu plus. La tête blonde se pencha vers la porte ouverte de la chambre, où il put entendre leurs parents respectifs rirent gaiement._

_« Tu as une copine, non ?_  
><em>- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda le brun.<em>  
><em>- Tu l'as embrassée ?<em>  
><em>- Bien sûr. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »<em>

_Naruto souffla en fermant les yeux._

_« Tu veux m'apprendre ? Dit-il d'une traite._  
><em>- QUOI ?! S'écria Sasuke. »<em>

_L'Uzumaki regretta rapidement sa demande._

_« Mais Naruto on est deux mecs ! Enfin je sais pas, non ! T'es comme... Comme... Je ne sais pas en fait, balbutia-t-il._  
><em>- Ecoute, c'est pas grave, je voulais juste l'impressionner et je sais vraiment pas comment faire.<em>  
><em>- Ça se fait tout seul ces choses là !<em>  
><em>- Je sais mais j'ai peur d'être nul, tu sais, je voulais vraiment l'impressionner… »<em>

_Sasuke l'observait. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas son meilleur ami._

_Naruto agita soudainement les mains et d'un rire gêné, il lui dit :_

_« Laisse tomber, je sais pas à quoi je pensais... J'avais juste envie de l'impressionner._  
><em>- Je savais pas que tu cherchais à m'impressionner en réalité, s'exclama Sasuke d'un ton moqueur et féminin.<em>  
><em>- Ferme la! »<em>

_Naruto rougit et jeta un oreiller sur le visage du brun, rieur._

_Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson puis chacun reprit sa passionnante activité, mais Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur Naruto qui semblait vraiment nerveux._

_Le brun jeta son magazine, résigné, puis alla fermer la porte._

_« Ok._  
><em>- Hein ?<em>  
><em>- Un seul et c'est tout, grogna Sasuke. »<em>

_Naruto ne comprit pas tout de suite mais Sasuke s'avança vers lui et qu'il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes._  
><em>Le blond recula.<em>

_« Waaaaaw! Qu'est-ce que tu-_  
><em>- Je t'aide, idiot. J'avais dis un seul. Tant pis pour toi. »<em>

_Sasuke allait retourner à sa place initiale, sauf que Naruto revint à la charge et fit le même geste._

_Ils se regardaient les yeux mi-clos et Sasuke bougea ses lèvres contre les siennes, Naruto en bon élève l'imitait. Le baiser dura peut-être trois bonnes minutes._

_Impossible de se détacher._

_Quand ils réussirent, ils s'étaient regardés, éclairci la gorge et s'étaient allongés sur le lit côte a côte, rougissants._

_« C'était pas si dégoûtant que je le pensais... Murmura Naruto qui regardait le plafond._  
><em>- Hn. »<em>

_Silence._

_« Je suis pas gay ! s'écria le blond._  
><em>- Moi non plus, dit le brun plus calmement. »<em>

_Silence._

_« On va manger, j'ai faim ! »_

_Naruto se leva et Sasuke le suivit._

C'est ainsi que tout avait commencé.  
>Et peut-être que si ce baiser n'avait jamais existé, Naruto serait déjà marié.<br>Aujourd'hui l'hésitation n'était plus là. Il ne voulait pas se marier.

Alors que faisait-il ici ?

Sa main se serrait à celle de Sakura mais sans conviction. Il ne voulait pas se marier, il ne voulait pas sa main, il ne la voulait pas elle.

_Et puis, soudain..._

L'assemblée se retourna et le destin bascula.

Tout le monde regardait Sasuke et lui, restait pétrifié devant la grande porte jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de son acte. Il eut un air horrifié et se retourna lentement pour s'enfuir de nouveau.

Comme un aimant, Naruto avait l'impression d'être attiré vers lui. Ses jambes fonctionnaient seules, sans son accord.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder Sakura. Il semblait que la mariée criait son nom. Il n'entendait rien. Autour de lui, tout le monde s'exclamait d'une stupeur sans nom.

Sa mère cria à son tour. Il n'entendait rien. Plus rien n'existait à part lui dans ce monde.

Sasuke partait de nouveau. Naruto courut vers la sortie.

Des battements de cœurs. Des cris. Des paroles envolées.  
>La grande porte claqua.<p>

Sakura avait regardé la scène sans rien faire, et commençait à percevoir les murmures de toute sa famille.

« Quelle sombre idiote...  
>- Elle ne sait même pas garder un homme...<br>- Ça se peut elle est stérile...  
>- Quelle perte de temps... »<p>

Elle haïssait sa famille.

Elle serra des poings et jeta son voile à terre, avec pour seule volonté de courir après Naruto pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

Seulement...

« Arrête toi ici, Sakura. »

Ino était apparue soudainement devant elle, le visage marqué par deux froncements de sourcils.

« Pourquoi ?! hurla la mariée qui ne retenait plus ses émotions. »

La salle se tut d'un seul coup.

« S'il te plait... Je fais ça pour toi...  
>- Laisse moi passer !<br>- Non ! Car ce que tu verras ne te plaira pas ! Sakura, reprends tes esprits ! »

La jeune femme quitta la grande salle. Ça la mena dans la petite entrée ou elle attendait patiemment quelques instants plus tôt, pour le plus beau jour de sa vie.  
>Son amie la retint encore, qui pleurait à son tour.<p>

Car c'était un secret qui avait été caché beaucoup trop longtemps.

« Je... Dois te dire quelque chose... »

Sakura la regarda interloquée.

« A propos de Naruto et Sasuke... »

Ino commença à parler, des larmes coulant sans cesse sur ses joues. Alors que la blonde avançait dans son récit, Sakura était sur le point de chuter.

Chaque mot pesait comme une lourde sentence.  
>Naruto.<br>Sasuke.  
>Ensemble.<br>Coucher ensemble.  
>Alors que...<br>Naruto et elle allaient se marier...

La douleur était trop lourde dans son cœur. Elle s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>« SASUKE ! Tu avais fais ton choix ! SASUKE ! »<p>

C'était une longue poursuite. Le soleil illuminait la rue et Sasuke poussait tout le monde sur son passage afin de s'enfuir le plus loin possible, mais Naruto ne lâchait pas l'affaire, il le suivait au même rythme.

« SASUKE ! Pourquoi maintenant ?! »

Le dénommé se retourna et il poussa violemment Naruto.

« Retourne là-dedans ! Va te marier ! »

Le blond voulait dire bon nombre de choses mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge

« VA-T-EN ! J'ai fais une connerie en venant ici !

- Pourquoi tu t'y aies opposé alors ? Espèce de…»

L'Uchiha ne le laissa pas parler et le poussa de nouveau jusqu'à ce que Naruto tombe au sol mais il se releva rapidement.  
>Sasuke, les yeux emplis de regrets, s'attarda sur lui et se retourna pour prendre le chemin qu'il aurait du suivre depuis longtemps. S'éloigner de lui. Mais des mots, de simples mots le firent s'arrêter.<p>

« Je suis amoureux de toi, Sasuke. C'est ce que je voulais te dire hier soir. »

Milles frissons lui parcoururent l'échine, il avait cesser de bouger.

« Et si je te dis que ce n'est pas réciproque ? »

Le regard noir, il se retourna, l'affrontant presque. Naruto mit un temps avant de répondre.

« Alors, tu serais un menteur. »

Les yeux noirs voulaient transmettre toute la haine qu'il portait à cet infâme êtr_e _qui le mettait, à chaque fois, dans tout ses états.

« Comment?! Moi, je suis un menteur?! Arrête de me faire rire, Naruto. Tu es pathétique. On est deux hommes, on a bien pris notre pied c'est tout.  
>- Un beau menteur. »<p>

Le blond souriait de manière presque sournoise et le masque de Sasuke n'allait pas durer aussi longtemps qui le croyait.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es pour moi, je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à ressentir ça pour toi, mais je ne peux me l'expliquer. Je viens d'annuler un mariage pour toi et tu es venu pour m'en empêcher. Cesse de te mentir à toi-même ! Cesse de me mentir ! »

Le masque tomba légèrement, les traits se décontractèrent au fur et à mesure, laissant apparaître un air triste.

« Et ton mariage ? Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tout ça ? Tu en fais quoi, hein ? Je ne rentre pas dans le schéma… »

Le blond regarda le sol, la même expression naissant sur son visage.

« Je veux juste être avec toi... Merde... »

Une main cacha ses yeux, par peur de pleurer devant lui et il se refusait éperdument de le faire.

« Tu as raison... Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, avoua Naruto. »

Si lui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, Sasuke était désespérément perdu.

« Je ne sais même pas si tu ressens la même chose que moi. »

Le blond rit nerveusement avant de se racler la gorge et d'enlever la main de ses yeux. Sasuke fixa Naruto en grinçant des dents. _« Tu veux savoir ? »_

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre nous, confia Sasuke, ca me tue. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser derrière moi... Je n'arrive pas... A me séparer de toi... »

Le brun s'approcha doucement, d'un mouvement lent et enlèva tendrement la main des yeux du blond. Le masque était levé. Deux yeux bleus confus apparaissaient mais ils s'approchaient dangereusement des siens. Un murmure contre sa bouche.

« Tu restes avec moi maintenant, hein ? »

Des frissons dans son corps. Il pouvait briser cet instant à tout moment. Mais par pur égoïsme, il lui répondit alors qu'il entamait un premier mouvement sur ses lèvres :

« Oui. »

Sasuke lâchait les armes.  
>Naruto avouait la fatalité de leurs sentiments presque destructeurs.<p>

Devant l'église, ils s'embrassaient, avides de leurs lèvres, presque en manque et au bord de l'implosion, sans peser le poids des conséquences à venir.

Ce sentiment d'avoir besoin l'un de l'autre s'était niché dans leur esprit, de leur cœur, avait fermé la porte à double tour et avait jeté la clé.

Sasuke, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, se sentait presque bien.

Ils s'embrassaient dans cette rue sans que rien ne les atteigne.

Les deux hommes ne virent pas leurs parents respectifs, estomaqués par la scène sous leurs yeux. Minato murmura pour lui-même :

« Alors c'était ça... »

Les yeux du Namikaze se dirigèrent vers Fugaku qui restait tendu, le visage déformé par la surprise.

« Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir ? Se demanda Kushina. »

Aucun des deux hommes à ses côtés ne répondit, la laissant dans le désarroi le plus total.

Avant que les invités les aperçoivent, ils étaient partis en courant sans penser à autre chose qu'à eux-mêmes.

Puis ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le lit de Sasuke, nus, l'un contre l'autre, leurs érections se frottant dans un douloureux plaisir, Naruto au-dessus de lui.

Ils s'embrassaient dans une délectable douceur sans prononcer un mot. Les mains de Naruto caressaient les cuisses de son amant. Il poussa un peu pour que le brun puisse écarter ses jambes, ce qu'il comprit immédiatement, les genoux encadrant désormais son torse.

L'érection du blond se fit sentir sur son anneau mais Sasuke sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le brun prit en possession son visage entre ses mains pour le regarder.

« Naruto. Tu trembles. »

En effet, il était tremblant et respirait avec difficulté. Avec déception, Sasuke sentit que le sexe de Naruto se détendre petit a petit.

Le brun tourna la tête en soupirant.

« Ok, on arrête. »

Sasuke poussa doucement Naruto et s'apprêta à sortir du lit mais il fut retenu.

«NON ! Ne t'en va pas !  
>- Je vais juste me-»<p>

Mais il fut de nouveau attiré dans le lit, dans les bras chauds du blond et il sentit le visage de son amant se cacher dans ses propres cheveux.

« Je devais me marier aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il, et...  
>- Ça va, je comprends. »<p>

Sasuke reprit un peu le contrôle de l'étreinte et se positionna un peu mieux, mit son menton contre l'épaule de celui-ci et mit ses bras autour de lui.  
>Mais Naruto continua a parler :<p>

« Je viens seulement de me rendre compte de ce que je viens de faire... C'est juste horrible... Je ne peux pas...  
>- Tu n'es pas prêt je-<br>- Je n'ai jamais été prêt pour quoi que ce soit... »

Il sentit son blond divaguer mais Sasuke l'enlaça plus fort encore, refusant de partir à nouveau.

Il ne partirait plus. Plus jamais.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Note : **Joyeuses fêtes ! Et merci encore pour vos reviews ! Il reste deux chapitres avant la fin ! :3 Désolé pour la mise en page, ça m'énerve cette histoire avec les tirets, une fois ça saute les lignes, une fois pas...

* * *

><p><em>« La plaie d'amour contient en elle tous les silences, les abandons, les regrets, et tout cela, au fil des années, s'additionne pour former une douleur générique. Et confuse. Pourtant la plaie d'amour ne promet rien : ni après, ni ailleurs. » Delphine de Vigan<em>

Une semaine était passée. Naruto se planquait comme un fugitif chez lui et passait la plupart de son temps dans le lit ou devant la télé. Sasuke et lui ne se touchaient plus, s'embrassaient à peine, ne discutaient pas beaucoup et ne bougeaient jamais de l'appartement.

A vrai dire, le blond ne parlait plus depuis qu'ils avaient essayé de le faire et Naruto refusait que Sasuke parte de la maison. Il avait accepté sans rien dire, si cela pouvait soulager Naruto de sa peine et de la confusion totale des récents événements.

Cependant, le frigo se faisait vide, Naruto ne donnait aucun signe de vie à ses parents et Sasuke faisait de même avec son père.

Mais le brun s'inquiétait pour son ancien meilleur ami. Il n'était plus le même et ça lui faisait de la peine de voir Naruto ignorer ses parents alors que Sasuke avait une grande affection pour eux.

Dans le salon, l'Uchiha regarda la porte de la chambre, entrouverte, et s'approcha pour voir ce que faisait Naruto à l'intérieur. Il dormait paisiblement en prenant toute la place du lit double.

Sasuke ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il prit son téléphone sur la table de chevet et referma la porte.

Quand il l'alluma- il l'avait éteint depuis qu'il avait tenté de quitter la ville -, il y vit une douzaine d'appels manqués de son père.  
>Il effaça la notification et chercha le numéro de Kushina à la hâte.<p>

Sasuke appuya sur le bouton vert et mit son oreille contre l'appareil.

On décrocha tout de suite.

« Allô ?  
>- C'est Sasuke, se présenta e brun d'une voix faible.<br>- Sasuke... Je... Oh... Je... Mince. »

Le brun ne répondit pas.

« Tu... Tu vas bien?  
>- Oui. Naruto est avec moi.<br>- Je sais... On vous a vu... Ton père aussi. »

Sasuke mit un temps à comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Merde, ils avaient vus.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je veux dire, si c'est grave mais on ne peut pas nier certaines choses, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- En effet.<br>- Ecoute, Minato et moi nous ne sommes pas contre. C'est juste qu'on ne s'y attendait pas. Tu comprends ?  
>- Hn. »<p>

Kushina ne parla plus et souffla dans le combiné.

« Il faudra qu'on en parle face à face... »

Sasuke bougea un peu et s'assit dans le canapé.

« Comment va Naruto ? »

La question le surprit.

« Vous vous ne inquiétez pas pour Sakura ? »  
>- Ça a été terrible mais on ne peut rien faire. Je sais que c'est grave ce qu'il a fait mais je connais Naruto, c'est mon fils, il aimait vraiment cette jeune fille.<br>- Malheureusement, il semble être attiré par un garçon qui est aussi son ami d'enfance.  
>- Ne sois pas cynique, Sasuke. »<p>

Il se tut immédiatement.

« Comment va-t-il ? Insista-t-elle.  
>- Mal. Il ne bouge pas, il ne fait rien. Je sais qu'il aimait Sakura mais je... C'est en partie de ma faute. »<p>

Sasuke déglutit en tentant de ne pas se sentir coupable.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour là, continua-t-il, tout était prévu mais il m'as appelé. Bizarrement, ses mots m'ont... Touché. Je ressentais la même chose. Il fallait que je revienne. Je suis désolé Kushina... »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Sasuke n'aimait pas dire ce genre de chose, c'était beaucoup trop personnel.  
>Elle répéta la même question.<p>

« Qu'il avait besoin de moi. »

Kushina, encore une fois, ne lui donna pas une réponse immédiate.

« Naruto peut être très expressif mais il sait aussi être renfermé. Surtout quand il s'agit des personnes qu'il aime. »

Kushina fit une pause.

« Simplement, d'après ce que j'ai vu et ce que j'ai compris, il t'aime mais il aime aussi Sakura. »

Sasuke soupira, exaspéré.

« Mais s'il est venu à toi, c'est qu'il t'aime plus. Seulement, comprends le, il culpabilise beaucoup plus que toi. Il s'est lancé dans quelque chose de grand sans avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Minato et moi l'avions prévenu mais nous avons su quand il la annoncé qu'il essayait de prouver quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, il s'en rend compte et il peut très vite exagérer sur sa situation.  
>- Il m'interdit de sortir...<p>

– Quel idiot… »

Sasuke sourit à cette réplique mais le perdit bien vite.

« Kushina ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense de notre... Relation?  
>- Sasuke, c'est difficile...<br>- S'il te plait. »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Minato et moi avons parlé. Nous savions qu'il n'était pas prêt pour le mariage, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt. Mais nous ne savions pas pour quelle raison... On a finalement pensé que c'était à cause de toi. On a été en colère contre Naruto, puis contre toi. »

Il déglutit encore une fois.

« Vous avez toujours été bizarres tous les deux. Depuis l'enfance, comme des jumeaux, vous êtes devenus inséparables. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ça.

« Vous ne pouviez pas faire une chose l'un sans l'autre, un lien vous unit mais on ne sait pas pourquoi, ni comment il s'est créé. C'était comme ça. Bien avant que Itachi disparaisse, on savait que vous vous considériez comme des frères et tu avais beaucoup plus de considération envers Naruto qu'envers ton grand frère. On le voyait, on avait rien contre ça. Mais comme tout jumeau, lorsque vous vous sépariez, c'était une véritable galère, je te l'assure. »

Elle rit légèrement.

« Vous avez toujours été comme ça alors on ne s'est doutés de rien... Seulement, on s'est posé des questions lorsque Naruto a voulu s'engager. Pourquoi tu te mettais en colère ? Pourquoi il était en colère ? Pourquoi VOUS étiez en colère ? Vous avez toujours vécu dans votre bulle sans vous soucier du monde qui vous entourait. Et on a bien vu que ça vous avez empêché de construire une relation amoureuse aussi forte que votre amitié.  
>- C'est pour cette raison que je voulais partir loin de lui.<br>- Je te comprends, mais tu es revenu parce que tu n'es pas capable de partir. »

Sasuke acquiesça même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Après qu'on se soit énervé sur le fait que notre fils est homosexuel-  
>- On est pas homos.<br>- Peu importe, on s'est énervé sur ce fait puis sur un autre, le fait qu'il ne réfléchissait pas assez. Au final, on s'est dit que c'était la logique qui avait voulu ça et on sait qu'on ne peut rien y faire »

Tout ce qu'elle disait paraissait tellement clair à l'esprit de Sasuke mais jamais il n'avait pu imaginer ça.

« Sincèrement, on ne sait pas, avoua-t-elle, on ne se doutait pas que ça irait aussi loin. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ressens

- Je ne sais pas, répondit immédiatement le brun, et lui non plus.

- C'est pourtant simple. Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

- Huit ans. »

Il sembla l'entendre s'étouffer avec quelque chose, elle sembla se calmer et posément elle lui demanda :

« Sasuke, es-tu amoureux de mon fils ?  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Tu as très bien compris. »

Le brun se tendit immédiatement en serrant son téléphone. Il entendit soudainement du bruit dans la chambre. Sasuke se mit à chuchoter.

« Je vais y aller, il se réveille.  
>- Dis lui de m'appeler, s'il te plait.<br>- Oui.  
>- Et parle avec ton père aussi.<br>- Non.  
>- Sasuke...<br>- Non c'est non. »

Sasuke raccrocha et éteignit rapidement son téléphone avant de le cacher dans le canapé. Le brun bloqua soudainement, se demandant un instant pourquoi il faisait ça. Naruto sortit en frottant ses yeux.

« A qui tu parlais? »

Sasuke se leva du canapé et alla vers la petite cuisine. Il se servit un verre d'eau et bu rapidement dedans.

« A ta mère.  
>- Quoi ?! Gronda Naruto, je t'avais dis de n'appeler personne. »<p>

Le brun jeta son verre sur le sol ce qui fit reculer le blond, surpris.

« Je ne suis pas ta putain de femme ! Hurla soudainement Sasuke. »

Naruto eut un regard peiné en se rappelant ses actes, comme celui d'abandonner sa fiancée à l'autel.

« Je fais ce que je veux ! Je suis encore chez moi à ce que je sache ! Si tu continues à traîner ici, je te jure que je vais te virer, et sans remords ! Même si je... »

Sasuke se tut immédiatement et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas en dire d'avantage.

« Bouge toi, appelle ta mère, elle s'inquiète pour toi ! »

Naruto ne répondit rien.

« Je vais retourné travailler, j'ai pris du retard et ne m'en empêche pas ! C'est clair ou non ? »

Le blond acquiesça, les yeux remplis de tristesse et serrant les poings. Sasuke, au bord de l'éclatement, décida de cracher tout ce qu'il pensait de ces derniers temps et qu'il avait gardé pour lui, afin de préserver Naruto.

« Tu es chez moi, tu ne m'adresses plus la parole, tu te permets de me donner des ordres et tu crois que j'ai envie de rester enfermé avec toi ?  
>- Sasuke, comprends moi, tenta Naruto.<br>- Oui je sais que tu aimais Sakura ! Je sais que tu l'aimes sûrement encore ! Hurla Sasuke. »

Une larme coula sur la joue du blond. Quand Sasuke vit la tristesse sur son visage, il se calma.

« Je... Pardon…  
>- Non c'est moi qui m'excuse, dit doucement Naruto, de te faire vivre tout ça. »<p>

Dans cette histoire, Sasuke pensa qu'il était la seconde personne à souffrir le plus auprès de Naruto.

« J'y vais, déclara Sasuke. »

Il récupéra son portable qu'il avait caché précédemment.

« Je te laisse mon portable pour que tu puisses appeler ta mère, dit-il en lui tendant l'objet. »

Naruto le prit doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Merci.  
>- De rien. »<p>

Sasuke sortit de l'appartement en laissant derrière lui un Naruto en suspens devant la porte d'entrée. Le blond baissa la tête, culpabilisant pour tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir. Son esprit refusait désormais de toucher Sasuke, dégoûté de lui-même, de ce qu'il avait fait. Son corps rejetait tout contact.

Parce qu'il se sentait coupable.  
>Parce qu'il avait pris conscience trop tard de ce qu'il avait fait endurer.<p>

Alors oui, il aimait Sakura et ce qu'il vivait était la pire rupture amoureuse qu'il ait pu vivre. Remords et culpabilité l'habitaient. Il osait à peine imaginer l'état de son ex fiancée. Il était comme ça. Sasuke en souffrait, Naruto le savait mais il ne contrôlait plus rien. Simplement, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Encore une fois, Naruto resta dans l'appartement, déprimé, ne savant plus quoi faire de ces sentiments trop imposants.

Cette après-midi là, il n'appela pas sa mère.

* * *

><p>Quand Sasuke rentra le soir, après avoir été harcelé par son père qui voulait à tout prix lui parler, complètement exténué. Naruto semblait de meilleure humeur, lui volant quelques baisers pour le plus grand bonheur de Sasuke, sans aller plus loin.<p>

Le brun observait son blond, il se demandait si c'était vraiment Naruto qu'il avait en face de lui. Le Naruto qu'il connaissait n'était pas là. D'habitude il souriait, sautait, riait… Cet homme là, devant lui, avait totalement disparu.. En face de lui, il y avait un homme pensif, réfléchis et qui ne souriait plus.

Sasuke voulu reparler de leur dispute afin qu'il extériorise ça une bonne fois pour toute. Mais Naruto souriait un peu, Naruto l'embrassait avec passion, alors il ne voulait pas briser ces moments.

Ils dormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, Naruto sortit enfin de sa léthargie.<p>

Sa relation avec Sasuke se déroulait au mieux, oubliant un peu Sakura par moment. Sa douleur s'atténuait mais elle restait encore présente. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à toucher son amant.  
>Il était retourné en cours, sans grande conviction, sachant qu'il aurait les regards de Kiba et Shikamaru posés sur lui, après ce qu'il avait fait à Sakura, c'était d'autant plus normal.<p>

Sans grand intérêt, il avait écouté les maîtres de conférences. Des camarades lui avaient proposé de venir manger avec eux. Naruto avait accepté. Ils s'étaient rejoints au restaurant de l'université. Aujourd'hui, spécialités japonaises. Naruto adorait ça mais il ne prit quelques onigiris en pensant que Sasuke aurait aimé les manger avec lui.

Puis, il avait sentit les regards de Shikamaru et Kiba peser sur lui, tentant de comprendre ce que Naruto avait dans la tête le jour du mariage, et déçus qu'il ne soit pas venu leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Le blond n'avait simplement pas envie d'en parler.

Soudain, il entendit un vacarme sans nom. Tout le monde pencha la tête y compris Naruto avec un peu plus de retard.

« Sakura... »

Son coeur battait la chamade en la voyant, ravivant toutes ses vieilles blessures et lui rappelant ses erreurs passées

Elle portait un jogging, un simple débardeur noir, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, son visage sans maquillage et les cheveux partaient en de multiples épis. Il déduit que quelque chose venait de faire réagir Sakura, probablement pensive de ces derniers jours. De la colère, de la haine se lisait sur son visage comme un livre ouvert. Vu sa tenue, il devina que toute cette frustration venait d'arriver comme une neige en plein été.

Sakura était sortit de chez elle, l'avait chercher à son travail, dans tout le campus pour, enfin, le retrouver ici. Le blond était effrayé, peiné et se sentait plus coupable que jamais. Malgré tout, à sa vue, son cœur battait encore pour elle. Des battements contre sa poitrine emplis de regrets, d'affection et d'amour.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal de sa vie.

Les pas de son ancienne fiancée résonnèrent, se dirigeant droit vers lui. D'une force inouïe, elle le leva de sa chaise, celle-ci bascula sur le sol et lui mit une grande claque sonore sur la joue. Tellement forte que cela créa un énorme silence dans la cafétéria. Kiba et Shikamaru étaient les seuls à s'être levés.

Trop silencieux, beaucoup trop silencieux.

« TU M'AS HUMILIÉE ! DEVANT TOUTE MA FAMILLE ! TU M'AS LARGUÉE DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE ! MA FAMILLE A HONTE DE MOI ET M'ONT DIT QUE JE N'ÉTAIS QU'UNE SOMBRE IDIOTE ! TU SAIS POURQUOI UZUMAKI NARUTO ?! PARCE QUE J'ETAIS TROP AMOUREUSE DE TOI POUR VOIR QUE TU JOUAIS LES TAFIOLES AVEC SASUKE !  
>- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent Kiba et Shikamaru à l'unisson »<p>

Des murmures résonnèrent dans toute la place, le regardant lui. Pas ça... Pas ça...

« ALORS CA TE FAIT QUOI QUE JE LE SACHE, HEIN ? CA TE PLAIT DE TE FAIRE BAISER ?! PETITE PÉDALE DE MERDE !  
>- S'il te plait Sakura...<br>- FERME LA ! »

Dans un dernier cri de rage, elle lui mit une dernière claque et partit, le laissant aux lions, prêt à le dévorer. Naruto pria pour que tout le monde oublie ce qu'il venait se passer et que tout le monde réagisse avec maturité.

Kiba et Shikamaru lui tournèrent le dos, ses camarades ne savaient pas quoi penser. Une personne osa s'approcher.

Le monde du blond s'écroulait. Naruto s'assit par terre, incapable de se relever et de s'asseoir sur sa chaise. La personne était un homme, il tenait une bouteille d'eau ouverte dans sa main, sourire sadique. Il la mit sur son entre-jambe et fit des mouvements de bassins censés représenter l'acte sexuel, aspergeant d'eau le visage de Naruto.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.  
>Ils étaient aussi âgés que lui et ils réagissaient comme des lycéens. Comme des abrutis homophobes qui trouvaient ça plaisant d'humilier quelqu'un qui ne l'était déjà pas assez. C'était de trop. Tout débordait.<p>

Il avait réussit à légèrement remonter la pente pour Sasuke mais là, il ne pouvait plus. Il n'y arrivait plus, il lâchait prise. C'était l'humiliation suprême. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. C'était un homme, rien ne le ferait flancher.

D'un regard haineux, Naruto trouva son souffre douleur, se jeta sur lui et le frappa jusqu'au sang.

Ce jour-là, les sentiments amoureux que Naruto éprouvait encore pour Sakura et ce sentiment de culpabilité s'envolèrent laissant place à la rancœur et à une fierté écrasée par une femme à laquelle il devait lier sa vie. Elle l'avait plongé dans l'humiliation, dans une vengeance très bien maîtrisée… Pourtant, il avait aimé Sakura autant que Sasuke mais personne ne pouvait séparer son cœur en deux.

Le blond n'arrivait plus à discerner ce qu'il ressentait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ni qui il était.

* * *

><p>Sasuke regarda l'heure. Il était 21h passée. Naruto n'était toujours pas rentré.<p>

Pour la première fois, le brun regretta de l'avoir laisser sortir. Il avait appelé Kushina mais elle avait répondu à la négative, il n'était pas chez lui et alors que Sasuke était encore une fois en pleine conversation avec elle, le loup rentra.

Il raccrocha aussitôt en se levant du canapé.

« T'étais où, bon sang ?! »

Naruto ne répondit pas, c'est là, qu'il vu. Il était couvert de sang séché.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Sasuke, horrifié.  
>- Il y avait Sakura et... »<p>

Le blond était au bord de l'évanouissement. Sasuke le prit contre lui et l'emmena rapidement sur le canapé. Le brun s'agenouilla en face de lui tandis que Naruto fixait ses mains, le regard vide. Sasuke pris peur en voyant Naruto dans cet état. Il se revoyait lui-même lorsque sa mère était morte.

« Sakura... Elle a hurlé...  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?<br>- Tout le monde est au courant, continua le blond en ignorant sa question, il y avait ce mec, je lui ai cassé la gueule… »

_Naruto Uzumaki était partit, définitivement._

Sasuke posa ses mains sur les genoux de son amant.

« Elle m'as humiliée... »

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de la joue du blond. Le brun ne savait plus quoi faire, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

« J'ai finis en garde vue… Maintenant je suis là.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? murmura Sasuke, peiné. »

Sasuke se mit à pleurer en posant son visage contre l'un des genoux de Naruto, s'accrochant à celui-ci. Entre deux sanglots, il murmura pour lui-même :

« Pourquoi je suis revenu ? Pourquoi ? »

Une main lasse traîna dans les cheveux de Sasuke mais restait douce. Le brun remonta et comme ce soir-la, après le mariage, il serra Naruto dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le put. Son désir de le laisser était aussi fort que celui de rester auprès de lui.

Il voulait que Naruto le retienne encore et encore. Sasuke avait envie de partir.  
>Mais était-ce raisonnable de le laisser ici, tout seul ?<p>

La bouche de Sasuke murmura contre son oreille :

« Embrasse moi, Naruto. »

Un moment passa sans que le blond ne bouge. Bientôt il sentit sa main sur son front qui le poussait en arrière. A quelques millimètres du visage du blond, il tremblait. La bouche du blond se posa longtemps sur celle du brun. Sasuke mit sa main sur sa joue et approfondi le baiser.

Ce baiser de désespoir exposait tous les sentiments du brun à nu. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle et qu'il caressait doucement sa joue, il souffla, dans une réponse un peu tardive :

« Moi aussi, je suis amoureux de toi, espèce d'idiot. Alors me laisse pas maintenant, s'il te plait.  
>- Il n'y a que toi. Toi et seulement toi, depuis le début... »<p>

Sasuke ne savait pas si il disait ça car il était en état de choc, mais il l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois-ci avec plus de passion.

Longtemps, ils restèrent à s'embrasser sur le canapé, l'amour soignant leurs maux.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Note **: Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ! Avec les fêtes, ma béta n'a pas pu corriger le neuvième chapitre. J'en ai profité pour le corriger moi-même et afin de le modifier (il était censé être beaucoup plus court). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Signalez si jamais il y a des fautes ou des incohérences dans l'histoire, c'est vraiment très très important pour moi (je modifierais dans les cas extrêmes)! Bonne lecture et pleins de bisous (ah et bonne année auchi :D)

EDIT : ENORME merci à AbysSello qui m'as corrigé ce chapitre!

* * *

><p><em>« Aimez, aimez, le reste n'est rien » La Fontaine<em>

Les yeux noirs de Sasuke s'ouvrirent doucement sur le plafond constatant qu'il y faisait noir. Il remua légèrement dans le lit et regarda les volets fermés où une lumière vive tentait de pénétrer dans la chambre sans y parvenir. A ses côtés, il sentit Naruto, dos à lui, tremblant dans son sommeil. Le brun se colla à lui pour lui montrer sa présence et caressa d'un geste lent sa nuque chaude.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Naruto avait revu Sakura, les choses semblaient s'arranger sans qu'elles ne le soient complètement. La fierté du blond en avait pris un coup et il avait encore du mal à assimiler l'humiliation qu'il avait subi, se plongeant dans une légère dépression. En seulement quelques jours Naruto avait tout perdu, un avenir, des amis… Et il restait Sasuke qu'il acceptait, malgré tout, sans regrets. Seulement, l'Uzumaki n'essayait pas de se sortir de cette torpeur.

Sasuke était en colère contre lui, car il ne retrouvait plus son Naruto criard et embêtant. Ce blond-là bougeait encore moins qu'avant qu'il annule son mariage et à chaque fois que le brun osait le lui reprochait, Naruto, qui avait auparavant une répartie du tonnerre, ne disait plus rien. Simplement, il le regardait sans bouger, pétrifié comme statut. Alors, l'Uchiha restait auprès de lui en attendant que ça aille mieux et ne disait rien, le soutenant en silence. _Parce qu'il l'aimait._

Son nez se posa sur ce petit coin de peau et il y posa un baiser rassurant. Il enlaça la taille de Naruto, sa main posée sur son ventre et ferma les yeux inspirant son odeur, réalisant des petits cercles.

Sasuke avait envie de pleurer. Il n'avait jamais voulu de tout ça. Il avait juste voulu qu'il soit heureux, mais Naruto était la et il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Naruto était détesté et celui-ci ne le supportait pas. Son seul pilier désormais était Sasuke - et qui l'avait toujours été dans un sens...

Ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Malheureusement, Ils s'en étaient rendu compte bien trop tard. Il n'y avait plus aucune façon de faire machine arrière.

Le brun fut doucement tiré. Ses doigts furent bientôt entrecroisés avec ceux du blond qui les serrait d'une manière paresseuse. Sasuke eut un léger sourire contre sa nuque.

« Tu es réveillé? murmura-t-il d'un ton doux.  
>- Oui. »<p>

Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi tendre de toute sa vie, jamais il n'aurait montré cette facette à quelqu'un d'autre mais il n'avait aucune honte et il le faisait, _parce qu'il l'aimait_.

Contre sa poitrine, il sentit la forte inspiration de son amant. L'autre main de Sasuke, coincée sous son propre corps, se dégagea et entreprit un massage crânien, profitant au maximum de caresser ses cheveux de blés.

Le blond soupira d'aise à ses côtés. Sasuke voulait juste être à ses côtés, comprenant sa peine et l'humiliation qu'il avait subit. Tous ces gestes n'étaient que pour lui.

Lentement, le corps de Naruto s'enleva des gestes doux de son ami et se retourna. Les yeux bleus assombris par l'obscurité le regardaient avec intensité. Sa main halée traversa sa peau laiteuse jusqu'a atteindre ses fins cheveux bruns. Son corps encore chaud du sommeil précèdent se colla au sien, une jambe glissa entre les siennes et ils se rapprochèrent.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient et pourtant, il semblait que Naruto redécouvrait ses lèvres. Il les embrassait d'une tendresse infinie et Sasuke se laissait guider dans un long soupir de bien-être. Ce genre d'attention était toute nouvelle et ces sensations étaient agréables.

Les mains froides du brun glissèrent sous le sweat du blond profitant de la peau brûlante sous ses doigts. Naruto se mit à frissonner à cause de ce contact si soudain mais au lieu de s'écarter, il se colla un peu plus à son corps.

Sasuke ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien de sa vie qu'à ce moment même. Dans sa vie, rien ne lui avait procurer un tel bonheur que la présence de Naruto.

Se rendre compte de ses sentiments à son égard lui faisait battre son coeur plus violemment qu'auparavant. Ce baiser-là était différent de tout les autres et contre sa bouche, il sentait cette différence : c'était de _l'amour_.

Une main passa sous le survêtement gris pour caresser la fesse rebondit du brun. Sasuke cessa de l'embrasser en enlevant délicatement sa main. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de sa lèvre.

« Tu devrais manger avant, conseilla-t-il d'un murmure. »

Même si le brun avait été un peu à cran ces derniers temps car Naruto ne le touchait plus, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le faire. Les yeux entrouverts du blond, exprimant la même lueur de tristesse depuis des jours, en disant long sur ses intentions : il n'en avait pas envie.

« Tu n'as pas mangé hier soir, continua Sasuke en caressant l'arrête de son nez.  
>- C'n'est pas grave... répondit Naruto d'une voix encore ensommeillée. »<p>

Sa tête se lova contre la pomme d'Adam de Sasuke en grognant. Le brun soupira.

« T'es pas raisonnable...  
>- Je veux juste rester là... Avec toi... marmonna-t-il, son souffle chaud caressant l'épiderme du brun. »<p>

Pensif, Sasuke joua avec les mèches blondes de son _petit ami_.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils s'étaient enfermés dans ce cocon... Ce cocon doux, chaud et aimant qu'il commençait à apprécier…  
>Mais lentement Naruto changeait de plus en plus. Se refermer sur lui-même, ne souriait plus, se prélassait toute la journée dans le lit et n'en bougeait pas. Ce n'était plus Naruto mais une effigie, tout ça l'attristait…<p>

L'humiliation qu'il avait subie était terrible. La perte de ses amis qui lui avaient tourné le dos était insupportable. Il avait perdu Sakura en prime après avoir fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie en demandant sa main.

Sasuke massa la cuir chevelu lentement, d'un geste doux, pensées en tête.

« Naruto... »

Le dénommé frotta son nez contre son cou pour l'inciter a parler.

« Est-ce que tu aimes encore Sakura ? »

Celui-ci arrêta son mouvement pour cacher un peu plus sa tête dans son cou. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi vulnérable. Le coeur du brun battait à tout rompre, peiné par la situation.

Puis il y eut un baiser dans son cou, ensuite une langue qui avait parcouru sa peau pour ensuite la suçoter.

C'était bien, agréable. Sasuke ne pouvait s'empecher de s'agripper à ses cheveux. Ils se redécouvraient sous un autre jour et c'était simplement fascinant.

Un suçon apparut sur sa peau blanche et Naruto posa ses lèvres sur celle de son brun. Ils se regardèrent, une main du blond se promena sur son torse, le caressant de long en large, s'arrêtant par moment sur ses tétons.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre? Demanda la voix rauque de Naruto. »

Sa main descendit sur son ventre.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre... »

Sur son bassin.

« Qu'avec toi... »

Son sexe.

« C'est plus... »

Un mouvement.

Sasuke avait tellement été subjugué par ce qu'il disait, qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que...

Ca faisait combien de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché? Naruto utilisait des mouvements amples sur lui et il le regardait se cambrer de plaisir en lâchant des râles.

Son survêtement fut enlevé et son sweat légèrement redressé jusqu'à sa clavicule. Sasuke observa chaque geste de son amant.

Il s'agenouilla face à lui. Ses deux grandes mains soulevèrent tout le bas du corps du brun, le haut du dos restant encore sur le matelas et le reste installé confortablement sur les cuisses de Naruto.

« Oh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! »

Les jambes de Sasuke s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque de Naruto par réflexe.  
>La bouche humide du blond se pencha sur son sexe tendu et le suça avidement.<p>

Sasuke poussa un long gémissement et se laissa berçer par les plaisirs charnels.

Quatorze heures.

Naruto lui avait fait goûter au plaisir puis ils s'étaient embrassés et il s'était aussitôt rendormit.

Sasuke avait pris une douche, habillé d'un simple tee-shirt gris et d'un short blanc. Des petites gouttes d'eaux glissaient encore le long de sa nuque.

Il s'installa dans le canapé et plus particulièrement dans le coin où la lumière du soleil était vive, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur.

Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés? En faisant le calcul, Sasuke arriva bientôt à son résultat ; ils s'étaient enfermés dans l'appartement depuis maintenant deux semaines.

Le brun n'avait même pas prévenu son père qu'il ne pouvait plus venir à l'entreprise... De toute manière, il pensa que son père lui en voulait par rapport à ses tendances gays.

Sauf qu'il se trompa. En rallumant son portable, Sasuke constata une trentaine d'appels de son paternel.

Il s'alluma une cigarette, se cala au fond du canapé et appela son père.  
>Un bip et l'intéressé répondit presque immédiatement.<p>

« Bon sang, Sasuke! Hurla-t-il presque de soulagement au téléphone.  
>- Salut...<br>- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu étais parti, j'ai cru... J'ai cru que tu avais fait comme Itachi... Je suis venu chez toi, personne ne répondait... Et on avait parlé de ta démission et de ton départ pour fin juin... Kushina m'a dis qu'elle avait eut des nouvelles de toi mais... Je me suis vraiment inquiété, fils.  
>- Non ne t'inquiètes pas... Je n'ai pas répondu parce que je m'occupais de Naruto et... C'est compliqué, tu sais... »<p>

Son père ne répondit pas.

« J'avais envie de voir personne... avoua le jeune homme. Désolé pour le boulot, encore une fois, je fais les dossiers cette après-midi et je t'envoie tout par mail.  
>- Ce n'est pas grave enfin si, c'est grave... Mais... Il faut qu'on parle Sasuke de vive voix.<br>- A propos de quoi ? riait nerveusement le brun, de ma soi-disant homosexualité, je suppose?  
>- Pas par téléphone. Viens quand tu veux à la maison, tu connais les horaires.<br>- Hn.  
>- Merci de m'avoir appeler, je suis soulagé. Si Naruto est avec toi, dis-lui d'appeler ses parents, ils s'inquiètent pour lui.<br>- Oui, je sais, mais c'est lui, il ne veut pas. Mais je fais passer le message, ne t'en fais pas. »

C'était bizarre. D'habitude ils passaient le message puis raccrochaient. Le père et le fils attendaient chacun que l'autre dise au revoir.

« Et arrête de fumer! s'écria Fugaku avant qu'il ne raccroche. »

Sasuke sourit puis le perdit vite en pensant à Naruto dans la chambre. Son front s'écrasa contre la paume de sa main. Le blond refusait de se nourrir depuis hier soir. Comment il allait gérer cette nouvelle crise ?

Tout cela l'affectait plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Ses sentiments étaient réels, il ferait n'importe quoi pour son meilleur ami, son _nouvel amant_ pour le rétablir de cette mauvaise passe. Seulement, irait-il jusqu'à s'enfoncer avec Naruto ?

Quelqu'un cognant lourdement contre la porte le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il hésita entre rester silencieux comme il l'avait fait ces derniers jours ou bien d'ouvrir pour enfin reprendre contact avec la vie réelle.

Il jeta un regard noir à la porte mais on tapa un peu plus fort. Le brun grogna en se levant du canapé et finit par ouvrir.

Ino était devant lui en tenant fermement le bras de Sakura.

« Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Naruto est là?  
>- Non, répondit-il d'un ton froid en fermant la porte. »<p>

La porte fut retenu et les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

« Sortez de chez moi! s'écria le brun.  
>- Je vais reformuler, Sakura a des choses à dire. Elle a besoin de parler avec Naruto.<br>- Il n'est pas ici.  
>- J'ai rien à dire, hurla Sakura.<br>- Tais toi, bon sang! chuchota Sasuke en jetant un œil à la chambre.  
>- Alors, il est ici, fit Ino d'un ton victorieux. «<p>

Le brun les dévisagea toute les deux.

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment, déclara-t-il.  
>- Ca ne sera jamais le bon moment! »<p>

Sasuke réfléchit en regardant les deux jeunes femmes devinant que Sakura et Naruto devaient parler de tout ce qui s'était passe. Chose que le blond n'avait jamais fait, la raison du pourquoi et du comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Il était clair que tout était de la faute de Naruto mais Sakura avait désormais sa part de tort dans l'histoire. Elle avait humiliée Naruto volontairement tandis que lui l'avait fait involontairement, le blond de nature assez évasive et idiote à souhait.

Si ça pouvait arranger l'état de Naruto, ça l'arrangerait et ils pourraient enfin essayer de voir si une vie de… _couple_ était envisageable.

« C'est de ta faute Sasuke, murmura douloureusement Sakura. »

Ca y'est, la culpabilité refaisait surface, accompagnée d'inquiétude revenant à la charge dans son esprit. Et si Naruto retournait avec Sakura ? _Impossible_.

« Attendez ici, déclara Sasuke en se dirigeant vers la chambre. »

La porte s'ouvrit. La lumière entra quelques secondes dans la chambre puis s'atténua.

Naruto avait entendu Sakura et il était serré contre son oreiller, pas sûr de vouloir sortir de cette chambre.

« Je suis réveillé. »

Sasuke ne bougeait pas de la porte de la chambre le fixant dans le noir. Il entendit les draps remuer et dans la pénombre, il y vit Naruto se lever.

« Tu es sur de vouloir le faire? lui demanda l'Uchiha »

Le brun avait peur de cette discussion et les résultats qu'il pouvait y avoir. Et si il retournait avec Sakura? _Impossible._

« Oui... Non... Je ne sais pas... répondit-il d'une voix faible. »

Naruto s'approcha doucement de la porte et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Un échange silencieux se mit en place entre eux. La main de Naruto se logea sur son front pour mettre ses mèches brunes en arrière, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres mais il n'eut aucune réponse à ce contact.

« Vas-y, murmura Sasuke avant de quitter la chambre. »

L'Uchiha sortit en fermant la porte. Sakura, installée dans l'angle du salon et regardant au dehors. Ino se situait pas loin de la table et regardait le sol. Quand il apparut dans son champ de vision, elle releva la tête.

« Je vous laisse l'appartement. Vous avez une demi-heure. Ino, tu me suis. »

Ino n'apprécia pas le ton autoritaire de son – désormais - ancien ami mais elle suivit le mouvement tandis que celui-ci sortait de l'appartement.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Sakura ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Naruto sortit de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux plissés par la lumière trop vive, il ferma la porte et se cala contre celle-ci, maintenant la distance entre elle et lui.

Son coeur se tordait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et n'osait pas la regarder.

« Je voulais pas venir, déclara d'un ton sombre Sakura, au final je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal. »

Elle tourna le regard vers lui. Il était pâle, amaigri, ses cheveux resplendissants étaient devenus rêches et des cernes abritaient sous ses yeux. Sakura remarqua que Naruto ne la regardait pas.

« J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Ino, tu sais. Elle m'a raconté que vous aviez eut... des relations sexuelles et que personne ne le savait à part elle. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu mais elle aimait beaucoup trop Sasuke à l'époque pour dire quoi que ce soit et si elle n'a rien dit encore jusque là, je pense que c'était parce qu'elle était encore amoureuse de lui. »

Naruto ne bougeait pas tandis que la jeune femme lui lançait des regards accusateurs.

« Moi, je veux savoir pourquoi? Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça avec lui? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? »

Les yeux bleus éteints du blond se relevèrent vers elle ce qui provoqua des frissons chez Sakura.

« C'est comme ça, soupira Naruto, tout s'est fait tout seul. On se connaît depuis qu'on est gamins, on a toujours eut une sorte de rivalité, de frères et de meilleurs amis… Les choses ont simplement dérapés. »

Le blond prit une pause tentant de tout se rappeler depuis le départ. Tout ce qu'il était entrain de dire à son ancienne fiancée était douloureux mais avait un effet apaisant sur sa conscience. Il inspira avant de reprendre :

« On a découvert une sorte de défouloir chez chacun de nous... Ca faisait du bien. Particulièrement, à la mort de la mère de Sasuke. »

Sakura afficha une grimace sur son visage se rappelant de cette période plus ou moins difficile.

« Mais on a aimé des filles... Chacun de notre côté... Tout a été comme naturel. Puis à partir moment où j'ai annoncé... »

La jeune femme tenta de percevoir le regard de Naruto.

« … Notre mariage, il y a des choses qui se sont produites et qui ont changé. Je ne peux pas me l'expliquer. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Sakura et sanglotante, elle lui dit :

« Vous avez fait du mal a tout ceux qui vous entouraient! Je m'en fou de tout ce qui te semblait naturel! Bordel, Naruto, tu m'as trompée avec ton meilleur ami, mon ami d'enfance !  
>- Je sais...<br>- Alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir avoué au lieu de me faire souffrir inutilement? D'avoir organiser un mariage qui a coûté des milliers à nos deux familles ? Pourquoi m'avoir rien dit? »

Elle sanglotait et son corps était empli de spasmes incontrôlés.

« Parce que je t'aimais. »

Sakura s'arrêta de pleurer sous le choc des paroles.

« Je comprendrais que tu ne me crois pas… Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Naruto eut un rictus qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir et un léger rire s'échappa puis d'un sourire bien heureux, il lui avoua :

« Mais je suis amoureux de Sasuke depuis bien longtemps déjà. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard et lui aussi, soupira-t-il, pardon Sakura de t'avoir fait tant de mal. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais. »

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Sakura et elle les essuya vivement.

« Je ne saisis pas… Je ne saisis rien… »

Naruto finit par relever la tête regardant son ancienne fiancée qui pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ces pleurs, ils étaient insupportables. Face à ce spectacle, quelque chose en Naruto le rongeait à l'intérieur, probablement ce sentiment de culpabilité. Le blond avait bien eu raison de s'en vouloir et de se sentir coupable, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait, après l'avoir abandonnée lâchement et de n'avoir rien dit.

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux malgré la distance.

« Si tu savais à quel point, je suis réellement désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fais… J'ai toujours été un idiot qui réagit aux choses bien après… Je me suis sentit coupable bien avant que tu sois venu à la Fac. Je me suis sentit coupable de t'avoir demander en mariage alors que nous sommes trop jeune, alors qu'avec Sasuke il y avait tout ça, de t'avoir abandonner lâchement à l'autel. J'ai ruminé ça pendant des jours et je te demande pardon. »

Naruto se releva de la porte doucement avant de s'approcher d'un petit pas et de s'incliner devant elle. Sakura recula face à ce mouvement.

« J'ai tout perdu Sakura. Je t'ai perdue toi, mes amis et presque ma famille qui sont désormais au courant de tout. Tu peux me traiter de « tafiole », de « pédé », je veux juste ton bonheur et que tu me pardonnes. »

Les paroles de l'Uzumaki étaient honnêtes. Pourtant, elle resta pantoise face à cette sincérité. Sakura pensa sur le moment qu'elle connaissait mal les hommes, qu'elle pensait que Naruto en aurait rien à faire, l'oublierait et vivrait son idylle avec Sasuke. Cependant, il semblerait, vu le physique du blond et ses dires, qu'il avait ruminé ça pendant des semaines ne réussissant pas à se pardonner lui-même.

_C'était impardonnable…_ Sakura serra les poings. _C'était tout simplement impardonnable…_

Naruto, toujours incliné devant elle, finit son discours :

« Je veux que tu refasses ta vie, que tu oublies ce que j'ai pu faire, que tu finisses tes études, que tu te maries avec quelqu'un qui t'aimera et que tu puisses avoir des enfants, si tu as envie d'en avoir.»

Jamais le blond n'avait dit des paroles de ce genre ce qui fit trembler Sakura qui versa plus d'une larme. _Que fallait-il dire ? Que fallait-il faire ? _Elle mit un temps avant de réagir et finir par répondre, la voix pleine de sanglots :

« Je… je te… pardonne. »

Une main se posa sur sa petite bouche fine tandis que Naruto se relevait de son inclination. Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de s'enfuir de l'appartement.

Une chaleur envahit le coeur de Naruto tandis qu'il vit la jeune femme se diriger vers la sortie.  
>Ni de 'au revoir', ni d'adieux, juste la paix.<p>

Alors que lui s'assit sur le sol du salon, un sourire bien heureux, sentant son cœur enfin libre, Sakura tentait de ternir ses larmes dans l'ombre d'un couloir appartenant à l'immeuble.

* * *

><p>En bas de l'immeuble, Sasuke et Ino s'étaient assis sur la marche, attendant que leurs amis finissent leurs histoires. Le brun n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, inquiet de savoir si Naruto finira par se remettre avec Sakura malgré ses confessions de la matinée. La présence d'Ino ne lui empêcha pas de se poser multiples réflexions. Est-ce que Naruto resterait comme ça pour le reste de sa vie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si ils se mettaient définitivement en couple ? Est-ce qu'ils le supporteraient tout les deux ? Est-ce que non seulement ça marcherait ? Où Sasuke finirait dans une relation similaire qu'avait eue Naruto avec Sakura ?<p>

Malgré l'impassibilité de son visage, l'Uchiha ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser de multiples questions et de souffrir intérieurement. Tout n'avait été que complications depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur histoire sexuelle. Le brun se reprocha que c'était de sa faute. Quand sa mère décéda tragiquement, il avait poussé Naruto à faire toutes ces choses et elles ne s'étaient jamais arrêtées.

Pourtant Sasuke se trompait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était de leur faute à tous les deux, aussi ridicule que ça puisse l'être, des amis d'enfance qui se considéraient comme des frères ne pouvaient pas faire ce genre de choses. Ils ne pouvaient retourner en arrière, ce qui était fait est fait. Ils avaient simplement été attiré l'un par l'autre jusqu'à en tomber amoureux en se cachant derrière l'hétérosexualité pour cacher ces pulsions. Aujourd'hui, l'Uchiha pouvait s'avérer 'heureux' que ceci est pris une conclusion.

À ses côtés, il entendit Ino se racler la gorge, ses yeux verts gênés vacillant de gauche à droite. Sasuke tourna son visage vers elle, ses avant-bras posés sur ses genoux repliés et les mains jointes. Mais il détourna son regard rapidement sans un mot. Ino soupira à ses côtés.

« Je vous l'avais dit, commença-t-elle, que c'était une grosse connerie ce que vous avez fait là.

- Ca ne te regarde plus, Ino.

- En effet… »

Ino baissait les yeux, assez triste de la tournure que les événements avaient prise.

« On a passé de bons moments ensemble, tous les quatre à l'époque.

- Comme tu dis, c'est du passé, souffla Sasuke. »

A ses côtés, il sentit la blonde remuer ainsi que de grogner de frustration avant de se lever et de se mettre face à lui afin de lui parler yeux dans les yeux.

« Tu te rends pas compte, n'est-ce pas ? À quel point Sakura et moi on a souffert ? »

Les yeux noirs se relevèrent pour la regarder, il pouvait y lire un bon nombre de reproches dans ses yeux.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de garder le secret.

- Non, en effet mais je l'ai fait pour toi ! Pour vous deux ! Même pour vous trois parce que je vous aimais ! Vous êtes mes amis, j'ai failli perdre quelqu'un de très cher en gardant ce secret.

- Je vais me répéter, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, grogna le brun.

- Je l'ai fais parce que je t'aimais, espèce d'ordure ! »

Elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux mais Ino tenta de reprendre ses esprits en essuyant ses larmes.

« On vous aimait toutes les deux…

- Ca n'aurait pas été plus simple si tu avais fais le choix de rester seulement une amie, peut-être qu'on en serait pas là mais tu n'as aucunement lâché l'affaire depuis que tu m'as quitté.

- Je suis restée parce qu'on était amis tous les quatre et parce que…

- Tu étais amoureuse de moi, finit-il à la place d'Ino. Je ne t'ai jamais aimée Ino, je n'ai jamais aimé personne. »

Ino serra les poings pour s'empêcher de lui donner une énorme gifle. Elle s'avoua vaincue et que dans un sens, Naruto et lui étaient fait pour être ensemble. Cependant, elle eut un sourire narquois.

« Tu n'as jamais aimé personne ? Naruto c'est quoi pour toi maintenant ? »

Sasuke releva la tête pour se redresser et se mettre droit mais Ino put y déceler une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, chose qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis bien longtemps.

« C'est différent, avoua Sasuke dans un murmure.

- Ca a toujours été différent, marmonna Ino haineuse. »

Ino se mordit la lèvre, les yeux toujours brillants. Elle l'avait toujours aimé, elle était restée à ses côtés dans l'espoir que peut-être un jour, avec Naruto, ils s'arrêteraient et le mariage était son espoir. Mais rien ne s'était produit comme elle l'avait voulu… La blonde y réfléchit plusieurs fois et c'est vrai qu'elle avait fait une énorme bêtise en tombant amoureuse de lui. Tout n'était que complications alors qu'ils auraient pu rester amis. Seulement de bons vieux amis. Mais c'était sa bêtise.

Des mots cruels vinrent traverser son esprit.

« Quand Naruto t'aura jeté comme il l'a fait avec Sakura… Tu verras si tu penseras la même chose, cracha-t-elle. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien, blessé et il savait que c'était volontaire mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser la même chose. Ino fut satisfaite mais elle ne démontra pas moins l'once d'un sentiment. Elle finit par se redresser totalement et descendit l'intégralité des escaliers.

« Il vaut mieux que nous nous ne parlions plus, déclara-t-elle toujours aussi froide.

- Vu la manière dont Kiba et Shikamaru ont tourné le dos à Naruto, je n'attendais pas moins de ta part, dit Sasuke aussi sec.

- Tu as pourri, ainsi que Naruto, une amitié solide qui durait depuis des années à cause de vos manigances et de vos secrets ! Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même ! »

Sasuke l'ignora en détournant la tête tandis qu'elle lui jeta un regard froid avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Dis à Sakura que je me rends à la voiture.

- Comme si j'allais te rendre ce service, marmonna le brun.»

Ino commença à avancer.

« Au revoir, Sasuke. »

Le brun ne répondit pas se contentant de la regarder s'éloigner. Sasuke soupira et mit sa tête dans ses paumes n'ayant qu'une hâte : rentrer chez lui avec ou sans Naruto à l'intérieur.

Soudain, derrière lui, il entendit des chaussures claquer sur le sol et le brun releva immédiatement le regard. Il aperçut Sakura descendant lentement les marches. Ils se regardèrent un instant, sans un mot. Sasuke avait 'promis' de ne pas rendre ce dernier service à cette vipère de blonde mais il finit par marmonner un :

« Ino t'attends à sa voiture. »

Elle acquiesça d'un lent mouvement.

« Je n'ai pas eut le temps de lui dire… Naruto pourra venir chercher ses affaires à l'appartement quand il le voudra. »

Par la suite, elle finit par descendre complètement les escaliers avant de disparaître à son tour de l'horizon. Le brun se releva soudainement prenant conscience de quelque chose car il manquait quelque chose avec Sakura… Et c'était Naruto.

Naruto n'était pas parti.

Sasuke resta longtemps sur les marches à réfléchir quelques minutes. Après ses réflexions intensives, il finit par entrer dans l'immeuble en montant les marches lentement et finit par arriver à son appartement. La porte d'entrée claqua puis il l'aperçut. Naruto était toujours là.

Le blond était là, en train de manger du riz - reste de la veille - à table, les cheveux mouillés par une précédente douche et habille.

« Bon retour, dit d'un ton joyeux le blond en posant sa fourchette. »

Naruto était « revenu à lui » et Sasuke souriait tendrement.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Note :** Pour Charlie, pour vous, pour nous, pour moi... Car la liberté d'expression et de création ne doit jamais être entraver. Merci à tous. Et merci encore a AbysSello pour la correction.

* * *

><p><em>«C'est<em>_ dans le souvenir que les choses prennent leur vraie place.__» Jean Anouilh_

_Cinq mois plus tard_

_« Naruto, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes un moment chez tes parents. »_

_Ils étaient nus, leurs corps suant encore des ébats précédents, la respiration saccadée. Sasuke regardait le plafond, Naruto installé sur son corps, sa main baladeuse traînant sur son torse. Le blond cessa ses mouvements pour s'écarter et le regarder._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Les deux perles __noires__ se dirigèrent vers lui avant de se relever du lit ce qui força Naruto à se retirer. Sasuke se leva du lit laissant un Naruto perplexe. _

_« Tu n'habites pas ici. »_

_Le brun ramassa ses affaires sur le sol et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le blond ne sut quoi dire, blessé. Sa tête s'écrasa contre l'oreiller. Une légère impression de __déjà-vu__ se fit sentir, comme _s'_ils l'avaient fait pour le plaisir, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si rien n'avait été révélé, comme avant… Avant, son mariage._

Début décembre, un froid glacial s'était installé sur la ville ainsi que des journées sans pluie et sans neige, mais des nuages gris persistaient dans le ciel. C'était un jour où Naruto était seul chez ses parents et il n'avait pas réellement envie de sortir. Avec qui d'ailleurs ?

Le blond avait fini de ranger ses derniers cartons qui revenaient de chez Sakura, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps. Ayant raté ses examens à sa faculté, il avait dû refaire son année et s'acharner de travail. Il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de ranger ses affaires.

C'était dans l'un de ces cartons qu'il retrouva le cadeau de Sasuke censé être pour son mariage : l'album photo. Naruto eut un léger sourire avant de se diriger dans le salon, le petit livre dans ses mains. Il s'installa sur le canapé avant de tourner la première page de photographies. Plusieurs photos d'eux décoraient les pages, des moments de vies, des moments passés, des rires, des sourires en passant par les premiers pas des deux garçons, des photos de familles jusqu'à les premières prémices d'une rivalité.

Une image attira son attention. Sasuke faisait ses premiers pas, fièrement alors que Naruto traînait encore sur le sol tentant de suivre le brun. Cela le fit légèrement rire. Entre eux, tout n'avait été qu'une question d'être plus que l'autre, à être meilleur l'un que l'autre, à se poursuivre n'importe où ils iraient…

La porte d'entrée claqua légèrement, une femme aux cheveux roux entra avec un petit sac de courses et Naruto jeta un œil vers sa mère.

« Coucou 'man.

- Coucou ! »

Le blond retourna vite à ses occupations tournant une nouvelle page. Des images d'eux encore enfant, particulièrement en période de Noël et tous deux accrochant des guirlandes à un sapin, lui firent briller ses yeux d'une lueur nostalgique. Il ne sentit même pas la présence de sa mère derrière lui.

« Oh, je n'ai jamais vu cet album ! »

Naruto eut un petit rire, le regard fixé sur les photos.

« C'est normal, tu ne l'as jamais vu…

- D'où vient-il ? demanda Kushina se penchant sur son fils. »

Son pouce vint caresser inconsciemment le visage photographié d'un Sasuke souriant.

« De lui, murmura-t-il, c'était son cadeau de mariage. »

Sa mère se releva soudainement du canapé avant de passer une main rapide dans les cheveux de son fils.

« Je vois… »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas lent pour retourner à la cuisine et ranger les petites courses. Quand sa mère fut hors de sa vue, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil vers la cuisine attendant une réplique de sa mère qui tentait, à chaque fois, de changer de sujet lorsqu'un sujet de conversation devenait trop embarrassant.

Depuis presque un mois ou deux, Sasuke était l'un de ses sujets. Pas pour Naruto, mais pour Minato et Kushina, c'en était un.

_C'était une après-midi, peu de temps après que Naruto se soit __relevé__du__ tumulte de ces derniers mois. Il était seul dans l'appartement de Sasuke. Lui, il était __parti __rendre des dossiers en retard à son père ainsi que __sa démission__. Après des jours sans nouvelles, __Naruto__ avait décidé de se rendre à la maison familiale. Bien évidemment, quand il arriva sur le pas de la porte, sa mère hurla comme jamais de n'avoir pas __eu__ de nouvelles depuis tant de jours. Minato avait __eu __l'habitude de rire, mais ce jour-là, il ne le fit pas._

_Après des hurlements et des excuses envolés, ils s'étaient assis à table, le silence baignant l'intégralité de la maison. Naruto avait __eu__ l'impression de redevenir un enfant. Ses parents qui se tenaient en face de lui, la mine grave tandis que lui était assis, calé contre sa chaise, les mains sur les genoux attendant les pires reproches._

_Ce fut également le cas. En commençant par le mariage, ils lui répétèrent des milliers de fois qu'il avait fait une erreur en la demandant en mariage, car il était trop jeune, trop indécis... Ils le savaient depuis le début, mais Naruto n'avait aucunement voulu les écouter, c'était là le problème. De l'argent gaspillé, une perte de temps considérable, des invités__ fous__ furieux et les parents de Sakura harcelant ses propres parents. Le blond n'avait pas pris en considération ce qui avait pu se passer et s'en __voulut__ immédiatement de ne pas avoir pris de leurs nouvelles plus tôt. Il s'excusa un millier de fois, mais ils soupirèrent._

_Un silence s'installa. Il entendit les doigts de sa mère __craquer__ face à l'étirement qu'elle produisait dessus puis les mains se posèrent sur la table._

_« Huit ans… que ça dure avec Sasuke, c'est ça ? »_

_Le blond frissonna._

_« Oui. »_

_Les parents se regardèrent d'un coup d'œil avant de revenir sur lui :_

_« J'en ai parlé avec Sasuke…_

_- Je sais._

_- Tu sais ce que je lui ai__ dit__ ?_

_- Non. »_

_La rousse soupira avant de passer ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux roux._

_« Peu importe. »_

_Ses cheveux se reposèrent de nouveau sur ses épaules._

_« Je ne vais pas me répéter. On s'en fiche que tu veuilles être avec un homme ou une femme, on ne te reproche en rien cela même si nous avions été particulièrement __choqués__ de te voir embrasser Sasuke. »_

_Le blond détourna le regard avant de rosir légèrement._

_« Même si nos deux familles se connaissent depuis très longtemps, tellement qu'on se considère comme une seule, tu as le droit d'être __avec__ qui tu veux être, ce n'est pas ça qu'on te reproche. __Regarde-moi__ Naruto. »_

_Ses yeux bleus regardèrent sa mère._

_« C'est de ne pas avoir__ eu__ confiance en nous, de nous avoir rien dit sur tes relations avec Sasuke et à quel point les choses n'allaient pas… __Ça __ne m'étonne pas que vous vous frappiez, ça a__ dû__ être stressant pour toi de garder tout ça… Je voulais simplement que tu nous le dises… Ton mariage avec Sakura et la catastrophe__ qui__ s'est passée n'__auraient__ jamais __eu__ lieu. _

_- __Mets-toi __à ma place 'man… »_

_Kushina se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise._

_« Comment dire à mes parents que j'ai des relations sexuelles avec un homme qui est le fils de vos plus grands amis ? Et que je m'en servais comme défouloir quand quelque chose n'allait pas ? »_

_Ces mots crus choquèrent les deux parents._

_« Il faisait de même ! On a bien fonctionné comme ça depuis des années et j'avoue, je ne pouvais pas me lasser de lui. Je n'y arrivais pas. Même avec Sakura. C'est tellement bizarre, comment j'aurai pu vous le dire ? »_

_Kushina ne trouva pas les mots, mais Minato, qui s'était tût __jusque-là__, finit par parler._

_« Nous sommes tes parents… On aurait accepté, que ça nous plaise ou non parce que c'est notre rôle, dit la voix calme du blond. »_

_Naruto se mit à sourire doucement et il sentit sur le coup ses muscles tendus se __détendre__._

_« Merci, murmura-t-il._

_- __Ne __nous refais plus jamais le coup de ta déprime et 'je ne réponds plus à personne', râla Kushina._

_- Promis, rit d'un ton léger le blond. »_

_Sa mère eut un léger sourire, heureuse de la tournure de cette discussion et elle sentit le sourire de son mari à ses côtés. Par la suite, elle vint prendre les mains de son fils dans les siennes._

_« Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

_- Oh et bien, vu que j'ai __raté__ mon année à cause de ma… euhm… déprime, je vais devoir refaire mon année et…_

_- Ce n'est pas ça dont je parle, idiot, se moqua Kushina. »_

_Naruto eut un sourire gêné avant de baisser les yeux._

_« De Sasuke ?_

_- Oui. »_

_Il y eut un silence avant que le blond ne reprenne la parole._

_« Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie d'essayer de construire quelque chose avec lui, je l'aime réellement… Je veux dire qu'on n'ait pas traversé tout ça pour rien, je sais que j'ai été dur avec tout le monde… Sakura en a __subi__ les conséquences et vous aussi, je m'en __veux__ assez pour ça… Mais je veux tourner la page. Je veux être avec lui. »_

_Pour la première fois, les parents de Naruto lurent sur son visage une détermination sans faille. Chose qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis des années, l'indécision toujours au __rendez-vous__._

_« Mais il y a un problème, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Minato._

_- Oui, avoua son fils en soupirant. »_

_Kushina lança un regard insistant sur Naruto en caressant ses mains pour l'encourager à parler._

_« Même si on a fonctionné comme ça pendant des années, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse redevenir les meilleurs amis qu'on était avant… »_

_Les deux parents baissèrent __les __yeux__tentant de trouver une parole réconfortante à lui dire, mais cette réponse ne vint jamais. _

C'était le soir de Noël. Comme tous les ans, les deux familles se réunissaient. Encore cette année, il n'y eut pas Itachi, il y eut des cousins de Fugaku ainsi que sa propre mère.

Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table, Kushina sortit la dinde du four avant de la poser brutalement sur la table dans un rire.

La rousse tourna le visage, ne voyant pas son fils. Elle regarda rapidement à la fenêtre et elle y vit Naruto, une cigarette en main, sur le pas de la porte observant la lune au-dessus de lui. Kushina finit par ouvrir la porte, un froid glacial pénétrant dans la maison.

« On va manger.

- Je sais, juste encore un peu. »

Sa bouche vint inspirer une nouvelle bouffée de fumée avant de l'expirer aussitôt. La rousse restait devant la porte, le visage attristé. Elle caressa ses cheveux doucement. Kushina tourna son regard vers Fugaku. Celui-ci pointa son téléphone du doigt et fit un 'non' de la tête, le visage impassible néanmoins triste. La rousse revint rapidement vers son fils, elle soupira doucement :

« Il ne viendra pas.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il. »

Kushina sentit son fils trembler. Naruto ne tremblait pas de froid, il sanglotait.

_Désolé, je ne peux pas venir, je suis coincé à Oto, beaucoup trop __de__ neige. __Amusez-vous __bien._

Message envoyé.

C'était un beau mensonge. Il était dans le noir, il entendait ses voisins à côté faire la fête et il était seul. Il l'avait voulu, il avait réfléchi. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, non ?

_Je pars à Oto pour faire un stage d'arts._

C'était un beau mensonge et on l'a cru.

_Cinq mois auparavant, Sasuke était à peu__ près soulagé__, tout s'était calmé dans sa vie. Ils le faisaient presque tous les soirs, se redécouvrant sans cesse des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais vues chez eux auparavant… Tout n'était qu'un véritable bonheur, rien ne pouvait faire interférer. Seulement, lorsqu'il se sépara du blond pour aller voir son père, ses doutes revinrent aussitôt… Des discussions, des propos, des doutes revinrent à son esprit comme une claque._

_Longtemps, ils avaient__ discuté,__ tout d'abord d'Itachi, de sa mère... Des choses qui avaient été__, néanmoins, restées__ des sujets tabous, se concluant par des visages tristes puis ils avaient __parlé __également de sa relation avec Naruto, tout en sachant que Fugaku n'appréciait pas tellement ça, mais il l'avait tout de même __écouté__ jusqu'au bout. _

_Il se dévoila entièrement à son paternel, sachant sa déception, il avait décidé de l'affronter comme un homme. Les détails sur ses sentiments, il choisit de ne pas les expliciter. Cependant, il expliqua les nombreuses raisons du pourquoi et du comment, il avait __fini __dans un lit avec Naruto : frustration, problème, tristesse, déprime, notamment le __décès__ de sa mère et le départ d'Itachi. Sasuke avoua que la seule personne qui avait __réussi à le faire se__ sentir mieux était le blond lui-même..._

_Fugaku avait __parlé à__ son tour, déterminé du fait que son dernier fils n'allait pas continuellement rester avec lui._

_« Ce n'est qu'une passade, avait-il dit. »_

_Puis, __durant le fil de cette conversation, Sasuke retient une chose._

_Son père lui proposait d'arrêter l'entreprise, de reprendre la peinture… Chose qui avait énormément surpris le jeune Uchiha. L'explication avait __suivi__ :_

_« Depuis __qu'__Itachi est __parti__, je sais que je me suis__ reporté__ sur toi, tu as __eu__ un énorme poids sur tes épaules et je m'__en__ excuse. Je pense que j'ai été l'un des facteurs qui t'__ont__ poussé à avoir la relation actuelle que tu as avec Naruto. »_

_Sasuke avait hoché la tête._

_« Cependant, quand je n'ai plus __eu__ de tes nouvelles, je pensais que tu étais__ parti__ comme Itachi l'avait fait. D'abord par la démission, puis le départ. J'ai __eu__ peur. Tu es la seule chose qui me reste Sasuke. »_

_Ça __lui avait fait plaisir, il avait __souri __de manière douce, soulagé, un poids en moins dans son __cœur__._

_« Néanmoins, Sasuke, j'accepte que tu sois avec Naruto, mais... »_

_Le brun avait perdu son sourire d'un seul coup._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer? Vous allez vous mettre en couple?_

_- J'en sais rien... soupira Sasuke. »_

_Fugaku avait soupiré._

_« Sache une chose, fils, si tu choisis cette __voie-là__, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière, est-ce que tu comprends?_

_- Oui... »__  
><em>  
>Naruto s'isola un moment décidant de regarder une nouvelle fois l'album photo comme pour se souvenir du bon vieux temps. Il avait l'impression de rechercher une réponse en vain entre ces photos. Non, il le savait, c'était de sa faute.<p>

_« Je reviens vivre ici. »_

_Kushina eut les yeux grands ouverts sur son fils, prise par la surprise de __ses__ mots. Elle regarda son fils qui entrait de nouveau dans la maison en se dirigeant vers le canapé pour finalement s'y asseoir. Dans l'allée, elle aperçut rapidement Sasuke s'en __aller__._

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Pas grand-chose 'man. Comme d'habitude, il ne parle pas. Il ne parle jamais. Il s'en va… pour le moment. »_

Le blond remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore vu : un mot sur les pochettes plastifiées attendant une nouvelle photo à accueillir. Il lut rapidement l'écriture vive du brun avant de lire seulement la fin :

_A toi d'écrire la suite, Naruto._

« Si tu me laisses l'écrire, Sasuke. »

_« Sasuke est__ un__ peureux, Naruto. Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir, commença à expliquer Kushina. »_

_Le blond jeta un œil à sa mère avant de croiser les bras sur son torse et de réfléchir._

_« Tu lui en __as fait__ voir de toutes les couleurs ! Comprends-le, enfin ! Arrête de jouer aux égoïstes ! Vraiment, tu es incroyable. Il doit être __bouleversé__ le pauvre garçon…_

_- Comme s'il ne m'en avait pas voir de toutes les couleurs lui aussi, grogna Naruto._

_- Tu es vraiment un idiot ! s'écria Kushina. »_

_Les yeux bleus se relevèrent soudainement vers elle._

_« Tu as brisé ton mariage, tel que je te connais t'as __dû__ lui dire que tu l'aimais lui et Sakura… »_

_Il déglutit._

_« Tu as vécu ça comme __une __rupture, donc tu es devenu déprimé…_

_- Oui, mais ce n'est pas-_

_- Puis, d'après tout ce que tu m'as expliqué, Sakura est __venue__ te voir avec __plein__ de gentilles attentions à ton égard, ce qui t'__a__ laissé complètement amorphe…_

_- S'il te plait 'man, arrête de te moquer, ça a été dur pour moi._

_- Et pour lui ? »_

_Naruto ne put continuer cette discussion puisque sa mère partit aussitôt, l'abandonnant totalement à ses réflexions…_

_Il n'avait pas fait attention au brun, à ce qu'il pouvait penser, à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir… Depuis Sakura, depuis ce mariage raté, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui… Il n'aurait pas __dû__ tomber dans la déprime… Pour Sasuke. _

_Oui, il avait été égoïste et __Sasuke__ était __parti__. C'était de sa faute._

Deux jours après Noël, Naruto tenta de s'occuper l'esprit. Il s'acharna au travail, mais il ne restait pas longtemps à son bureau, fumait une cigarette, regardait une nouvelle fois l'album photo puis il regardait son téléphone durant de longues minutes. Tourner en rond, écouter de la musique… Sans Sasuke, la vie était totalement différente.

_« Tu sais 'man, on s'est disputé de nombreuses fois, on est resté des mois sans se parler… __Ça__ ne me faisait presque rien, ça m'embêtait, nos conneries me __manquaient__, les journées avec lui… Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. __Ça __me manque beaucoup plus. Sa présence entière me manque… »_

_Elle ne répondit pas._

_« Pourquoi je m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt ? »_

_Elle soupira._

_« Parce que t'es un homme. »_

Finalement, il avait fini par s'endormir, sa tête en dehors du lit, une main sur son ventre.

_Il y avait __eu__ cette soirée-là, après le départ de Sakura et Ino, quelque chose de fascinant. Tout était différent. Ils avaient envie de l'un de l'autre, mais de manière différente. Ils n'avaient pas parlé. Ils s'étaient touchés lentement, les doigts palpant l'épiderme de __leur peau__ comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un corps devant eux pouvait leur faire autant d'__effets__. Sasuke était heureux ce soir-là. Naruto s'en souvint. Ses yeux presque __brillants__, ce sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher de son visage, c'était presque un miracle, une chose merveilleuse. _

_Le blond se l'avoua cette nuit-là. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais autant aimé quelqu'un que Sasuke. Même bien avant, c'était depuis bien longtemps la personne la plus précieuse de sa vie. Jamais il n'aurait pu s'imaginer se séparer de lui…_

_Naruto s'était mis sur le ventre et Sasuke l'avait pénétré en premier dans une lenteur fascinante. Des fourmis dans les orteils, dans le ventre jusqu'à venir chatouiller le bout de ses doigts. La tête __enfouie__ dans l'oreiller, rien n'avait été aussi plaisant. Tout avait été doux, lent, chaleureux, aimant._

_Quand la nuit se termina, le sommeil emportant le blond, il sentit son brun __pleurer__ contre son épaule. C'était la seconde fois qu'il le voyait pleurer._

Le Nouvel An arriva rapidement et Naruto resta avec ses parents. Sa mère avait préparé, comme d'habitude, un bon dîner alors que son père sautillait sur sa chaise. C'était un fan de la nourriture tout autant que son fils et cela fit rire le blond lorsqu'il remarqua cela une nouvelle fois.

Le blond avait pu rire cette soirée-là, oubliant un instant Sasuke et tout le tumulte de ces derniers mois. Une nouvelle année représentait un nouveau commencement, une nouvelle vie. Plus de Sakura, plus d'Ino, plus de mariages, plus de mensonges... Naruto avait envie de devenir une nouvelle personne et de faire attention à tout ce qu'il l'entourait, ne plus agir comme un égoïste… Aimer Sasuke comme il l'entendait, comme il le ressentait désormais. Il était sûr de ses sentiments, il était sûr de ce qu'il voulait et tout se résumait à uniquement Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke et encore Sasuke…

Minuit. Il y eut des embrassades, des meilleurs vœux, des chuchotements dans l'oreille, peut-être des larmes aux yeux. Sa mère lui avait murmuré contre son oreille :

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais pour toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu finisses le reste de ta vie avec Sasuke, mais que tu vives enfin ta vie. C'est impossible, hein ? »

Les mains du fils posées légèrement sur ses reins, les doigts appuyèrent légèrement afin d'approuver ses paroles.

« Au final, je suis contente que ça soit lui parce que je sais… Je sais qu'il est celui que tu veux. »

Il avait souri. C'était une longue confession et son père n'avait rien entendu, mais Naruto était heureux, puis son père l'avait enlacé et lui avait souhaité une meilleure vie. Le fils, pour plaisanter, leur souhaita un nouvel enfant afin qu'ils puissent se reporter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Les deux parents avaient rougi et cela le fit rire.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Naruto se réfugia rapidement dans sa chambre et regarda une nouvelle fois l'album photo, le visage serein, cette fois-ci, relisant le mot encore et encore.

_A toi d'écrire la suite, Naruto_.

Il regarda un moment l'avant-dernière photo. Celle-ci avait été prise lorsqu'ils avaient dix-huit ans et le blond se souvint immédiatement que c'était au moment de fêter leur diplôme. Il y avait une photo de groupe avec Sakura, Ino, Kiba et Shikamaru ainsi que d'autres personnes de leur promotion, les bouteilles levées vers le ciel. Ils en avaient vécu des choses…

Enfin, la dernière, c'était un gros plan sur leur visage collé. Sasuke avait les joues rosies à cause de l'alcool alors qu'il souriait sincèrement à l'objectif tandis que deux doigts tiraient sur la joue striée du blond, boudant.

_« Tu __peux __m'expliquer, c'était quoi ta blague d'hier soir ? »_

_Naruto avait essayé de rester calme, mais il n'y arrivait pas et il se tenait sur le canapé du brun, les bras croisés sur son torse. Et lui, il le regardait d'un air impassible, assis à table._

_« Tu as très bien compris, non ? »_

_Le brun lui répondit cela comme si ça avait été banal alors qu'il remplissait son bol de céréales._

_« Non, je ne comprends pas, désolé. »_

_Sasuke posa brutalement le paquet, ce qui fit virevolter quelques céréales dans les airs._

_« Tu n'habites pas ici ! Tu installes tes affaires dans mon armoire, ça me gonfle ! C'est MON appartement !»_

_Naruto se retrouva blessé par __ses __mots, sa bouche s'entrouvrant légèrement._

_« Je… je ne comptais pas rester longtemps de toute manière… C'est juste qu'après tout ce qu'il s'est passé… Je pensais qu'on aurait __dû__…_

_- 'Qu'on aurait __dû__' quoi, Naruto ? coupa net le brun. Se mettre en couple ? S'aimer comme des hétéros ? »_

_Le blond s'offusqua immédiatement et se leva d'un seul coup en poussant sur ses deux jambes._

_« Après, tout ce qui s'est passé ? Tu rigoles ? Je sais que tu mens, Sasuke ! Tu as pleuré, je t'ai entendu. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »_

_Ils se regardèrent un moment et il vit les doigts de Sasuke se __crisper__ sur le paquet avec pour objectif de l'écraser de sa main alors que ses sourcils se penchaient en avant, montrant inévitablement son énervement. Naruto ne comprenait pas. Tout était réglé ? Où était le problème, désormais ?_

_D'un mouvement vif, Sasuke se leva de sa chaise. De ses deux mains, il prit son paquet de céréales et son bol afin de retourner dans la cuisine. Le blond suivit immédiatement le brun jusqu'à le plaquer contre les meubles de la cuisine._

_« C'est quoi ton problème ? Dis-le-moi ! __Ouvre-toi__ à moi, putain ! »_

_Son corps contre le sien, il sentit la respiration sifflante contre son visage alors que __leur visage__ n'__était__ plus qu'à quelques centimètres._

_« Il n'y a plus de Sakura, plus __d'__Ino, il n'y a que toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »_

_Ainsi, Sasuke garda le silence, le regard déterminé vers lui. Alors, Naruto procéda à l'ancienne méthode, celle du sexe. Sa main vint trouver l'endroit où se trouvait l'entrejambe de son compagnon. Autrefois, ça aurait marché, mais le poing de Sasuke vola tout seul vers la __mâchoire__ du blond qui recula immédiatement, renversant quelques objets sur le sol, la main sur la joue._

_« Na…_

_- Tu ne me le diras pas deux fois. J'en ai marre de me battre avec toi. »_

_Sasuke avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Naruto avait __fini __par quitter l'appartement._

« Je suis content que tu sois venu, Sasuke. »

Fugaku souriait alors qu'ils mangeaient tous les deux un repas silencieusement. Le fils eut un rapide sourire vers son père avant de couper une nouvelle fois le morceau de sa viande. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de passer le Nouvel An ensemble, seulement tous les deux. Tous les ans, ils étaient toujours en compagnie de la famille de Naruto.

Mais Sasuke prétexta qu'il voulait être seulement avec son père et il ne refusa pas. Il avait menti, il ne voulait pas voir Naruto…

« Comment ça va ton école d'art ? Et ton stage ? Ça ne te manque pas l'entreprise ? »

Fugaku avait dit ça d'une traite, tellement le silence entre eux devenait pesant. Sasuke avala une bouchée de sa viande avant de l'avaler goulument.

« Ça va, ils disent que je suis doué. »

Le père se mit à sourire tendrement.

« Ta mère doit être fière de toi, là où elle est. »

Le fils ne répondit pas, jetant un œil vers son père et de piquer dans ses haricots verts. Fugaku se racla la gorge, se préparant pour un prochain sujet qui allait s'avérer être difficile.

« Tu ne parles plus à Naruto. »

Sasuke fit tomber sa fourchette sous le choc au nom de 'Naruto'.

« Ça fait cinq mois, Sasuke. Pourquoi ?

- C'est comme ça, répondit-il sèchement.

- Si c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit, oublie, tu veux bien ? »

Le brun se leva de la table avant de s'essuyer la bouche et de prendre la casserole dans sa main qui était face à eux.

« Tu en veux encore ? »

Fugaku attrapa le poignet de son fils et le regarda durement.

« Assis toi. N'esquive pas les sujets avec moi, ça ne marche pas. »

Sasuke lâcha la casserole avant de se rasseoir sur la chaise et son père laissa son poignet.

« Je n'adhère pas, avoua Fugaku, mais ta mère me tuerait si elle savait que je ne te laisse pas devenir ce que tu veux être, être avec qui tu veux être.

- Ne parle pas de maman, s'il te plait.

- J'aime parler d'elle, répondit immédiatement le père. »

L'homme face à son père baissa les yeux en tentant de se rappeler le visage bienveillant de sa mère.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de ça, avoua Sasuke. Il y a de ce que tu m'as dit, mais beaucoup de choses encore…

- Quelles choses ? Tu n'es pas heureux, j'ai été aveugle longtemps, mais plus maintenant. Passe à autre chose, tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est que tu sois heureux, comme ta mère l'aurait voulu. »

Sasuke le regarda un instant sans rien dire avant de baisser les yeux et de soupirer.

« Je ne veux plus en parler, répliqua le brun en soupirant. »

_C'était une après-midi prés de la rivière, non loin de la ville. Mikoto trempait ses pieds dans l'eau glacée, totalement allongée, ses cheveux ébène se mêlant aux feuilles d'herbes. Sasuke aimait bien les cheveux de sa mère. Il l'aimait énormément, sa mère._

Naruto y réfléchit à plusieurs fois. Il craqua ses doigts, son cou, regarda son téléphone, tapa des pieds sur le sol, regarda l'heure… Il était minuit passé. Ses doigts agrippèrent l'objet électronique avant de chercher le nom de Sasuke et de l'appeler. L'appareil contre son oreille, il entendit ce 'bip' sonore habituel qui lui parut comme de longues heures d'attente…

« Allo ? »

La voix du brun résonne.

« C'est Naruto… Tu ne m'as pas déjà supprimé j'espère, rit le blond nerveusement.

- Non, je savais que c'était toi. »

Un silence.

« Je voulais seulement te dire… bonne année.

- Tu n'as jamais été aussi gêné de ta vie, ricana Sasuke dans le combiné. »

Un nouveau blanc s'installa, mais Naruto sourit.

« Bonne année à toi aussi.

- Merci.

- De rien. »

Le blond entend du vent contre son oreille.

« Tu es dehors ? demanda le blond.

- Oui, je suis au temple avec mon père.

- Ah. »

Le vent.

« Rentre vite, continua Naruto, n'attrape pas froid.

- Je sais me gérer. »

Le blond soupira.

« Sasuke… J'ai réfléchi. »

Le vent.

« Peu importe tes doutes, tes peurs, ta fuite… Je comprends. Je suis la seule personne qui te comprenne de toute manière, non ? »

Sasuke ricana.

« Pas toujours.

- Aujourd'hui, je te comprends mieux que jamais. »

Il entendit la respiration forte mêlée au vent dans le combiné.

« Moi aussi j'ai peur, avoua le blond. »

Une brise.

« Mais je t'aime. »

Trois battements de cœur. Trois pulsations organiques. Étrange, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec Sakura.

« Ce n'est pas encore le moment, Naruto. »

Le brun raccrocha.

_On toqua à la porte. Il faisait beau, pas un nuage, juste un ciel bleu. Le temps était idéal, ni trop froid, ni trop chaud. C'était presque __agréable__._

_Deux jours après que Naruto ait quitté l'appartement, il avait reçu des messages d'excuses de la part de Sasuke, très rare de sa part, mais le blond se sentait toujours blessé. Il lui avait répondu, mais le brun ne lui donna pas plus d'explications sur son attitude. L'Uchiha, étant occupé de son côté à remplir les papiers pour sa prochaine école d'__art__, n'avait pas pu donner de nouvelles puis il était__ parti__ s'inscrire. L'Uzumaki avait été moins occupé et passait ses journées à se prélasser au soleil._

_Alors qu'il était allongé dans le jardin, les yeux fermés, il sentit une ombre sur son visage. Même sans le voir, il avait pu reconnaître son odeur au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent difficilement, une main au-dessus de ses sourcils et il vit le visage du brun._

_« Salut, Sasuke. »_

_Naruto se releva et enleva l'herbe accrochée à ses boucles blondes._

_« Salut, on peut parler ? »_

_Le blond croisa ses jambes afin de s'asseoir en indienne alors que le brun restait droit devant lui._

_« De quoi tu veux parler ? Du fait que je reste trop chez toi, c'est ça ? »_

_L'Uzumaki se mit à rire doucement s'attendant à une réponse similaire de l'Uchiha, mais __pas même__ un sourire n'__apparut__ sur son visage._

_« Oui et non. »_

_L'angoisse. C'était ce que ressentait Naruto depuis plusieurs jours…_

_« J'aimerais avant toute chose que tu me __laisses __parler jusqu'au bout, que tu me promettes de respecter ce que je vais te dire…_

_- Tu me fais peur, Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

_Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent face à cette réplique. Naruto passa un pouce sur sa propre bouche, signe de silence entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Le brun sursauta face à ce geste, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas usé. Son cœur battait rapidement. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de reprendre ses esprits._

_« Bien, fit Sasuke d'un ton plus calme. »_

_Il expira, inspira fortement, mais silencieusement, regardant Naruto dans les yeux, déterminé. Sasuke ne s'ouvrait pas facilement et pour une fois, il faisait l'effort. Pour lui._

_« Quand tu m'as annoncé ton mariage avec Sakura, il est vrai que j'ai été bouleversé par la nouvelle, le fait que tu me l'annonces aussi tard et toutes les raisons que je t'ai __expliquées __peu après… »_

_La scène lui revint en mémoire quand un flash douloureux dans son esprit._

_« Il est vrai et je pense que j'avais déjà des sentiments pour toi à cette période-là, mais comme toi j'ai été aveuglé. Je ne le voyais pas, je pensais aimer, mais je n'aimais pas puisque je passais mon temps avec toi. Car j'avais en toi le seul moyen de pouvoir extérioriser tout ce que j'avais au fond de moi depuis que j'ai perdu ma mère… »_

_Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux._

_« Tu t'en souviens aussi bien que moi… Je sais que je n'ai pas été dans le meilleur état, et sincèrement, je m'excuse, peut-être qu'on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui… »_

_Le brun déglutit. Il avait vraiment du mal à parler._

_« Je pensais réellement que je ne t'aimais pas. Je pensais que c'était juste de l'attachement parce que tu as su être tout à la fois. Mon frère, mon meilleur ami… Celui avec qui j'ai grandi, il était impossible pour moi et comme pour toi à ce qu'on tombe amoureux l'un de l'autre. Oui, parce que je ressens la même chose que toi, Naruto. »_

_Le cœur du blond bat à une allure folle. Sans doute de la__ même__ manière que __celui du __brun._

_« Je vais en venir au problème, et c'est Sakura. »_

_L'angoisse. Naruto bouge dans l'herbe comme gêné, il ne se sent pas bien…_

_« Sakura… Pourquoi tu t'es __mis__ avec elle ? Pourquoi tu t'es fiancé en cachette ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as décidé de te marier avec elle __après__ trois ans ? Parce que tu l'aimais ? Et moi, tu m'aimes de quelle manière ?_

_- Je…_

_- __Tais-toi__. »_

_Le ton avait été dur, froid, sec. __Ça__ faisait mal. Le blond se leva d'un seul coup. Dans l'incapacité de parler, il voulait lui dire que c'était faux._

_« Tu m'aimes comme un ami ? Un frère ? Un amant ? »_

_Naruto déglutit alors que les yeux noirs de Sasuke s'agitaient dans __tous __les sens._

_« Tu t'es mis avec Sakura parce que tu voulais te prouver quelque chose et me prouver quelque chose…_

_- C'EST FAUX ! hurla soudainement le blond._

_- LA FERME ! »_

_Le brun hurla à son tour. Naruto sentit la présence de sa mère à ses arrières qui partit aussitôt. La lèvre du blond tremblait, plus un mot ne sortait de sa bouche._

_« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as essayé de prouver, mais tu as __fini__ par le faire. Et ça a duré trois ans. Et je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour toi, il n'y aucun doute là-dessus… »_

_Sasuke ne __peut__ s'empêcher de rire de manière sarcastique._

_« Mais on a passé huit ans à se baiser, se gueuler dessus et à agir comme des amis. Parce que je le suis. Je suis ton ami. Tu crois qu'on finira heureux ? Dans une maison ? Avec un chat ? Et si on se sépare, __serais__-tu prêt à briser une amitié aussi longue ? »_

_Naruto tenta de garder son calme._

_« Moi je ne __peux__ pas. J'ai peur, Naruto, que ça ne marche pas, que tu m'utilises, que tu me __jettes __comme avec Sakura, peu importe __à quel point__ je suis différent __d'__elle, qu'avec moi c'est plus… Je ne saurai jamais, tu n'as jamais vraiment changé. Je ne veux pas te perdre et je __ne__ vais pas mettre en péril ce qu'il nous reste. »_

_Le blond assimilait difficilement chaque mot que lui disait le brun._

_« Je sais que je t'ai promis que je ne partirais plus. Je ne veux pas partir loin de toi, je n'y arrive pas. Six mois sans te parler, ça __a été__ long, je ne pensais pas que ça durerait aussi longtemps… Mais je n'arrive pas à me dire que tout sera parfait entre nous, car ça ne le sera jamais. J'aurai toujours peur. Peur d'avoir des regrets et me dire que j'ai __eu__ tort, que ce n'était pas réel. »_

_Sasuke grimaça légèrement._

_« On a besoin de prendre nos distances. J'ai besoin de temps, de réfléchir. C'est trop tôt pour que je puisse décider de quoi que ce soit, je n'ai pas les idées claires et toi non plus. »_

_Naruto serra les poings et il décida de parler._

_« Je refuse. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas ! On a mis huit ans, on a perdu huit ans avant de savoir ce qu'on était l'un pour l'autre ! Cesse de fuir, arrête d'avoir peur !_

_- Tu dis ça comme si c'était facile, s'écria aussitôt Sasuke. J'ai __dû__ te supporter avec ta déprime parce que tu avais quitté Sakura, car, soi-disant, tu l'aimais ! Comment je dois le prendre, hein ? __J'ai__ supporté__ ta dépression, j'ai tout supporté venant de toi, j'ai__ fait __tout ce que tu voulais. As-tu réalisé tout ce que j'ai __fait __pour toi? As-tu réalisé dans quel état j'étais quand il y a __eu__ tout ce putain de bordel ? Est-ce que tu as réalisé ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal de toute ma vie ! »_

_L'Uzumaki était frustré pourtant, il n'avait pas tort. Il n'avait jamais réalisé. Il se mit rapidement à place de Sasuke le supportant alors que Naruto pleurait une fille qu'il avait lâchement abandonnée. Les yeux bleus se baissèrent scrutant l'herbe à ses pieds._

_« C'est réel Sasuke, murmura Naruto. Ce n'est pas une illusion, c'est réel pour moi._

_- Combien de temps le diras-tu ? Un mois ? Un an ? Un jour ? Je ne peux pas me fier à toi, tu es beaucoup trop indécis. »_

_La nature mauvaise du blond __exprimée__ au grand jour le rendait malade._

_« J'ai besoin de temps._

_- Le temps on l'a assez perdu, je…_

_- Ce n'est plus à toi __de__ décider ! Je ne céderais pas à tes caprices, c'est terminé, Naruto. »_

_Un oiseau passa au-dessus de leur tête._

_« Combien de temps ? soupira douloureusement le blond._

_- Le temps qu'il faudra. »_

_Naruto avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, le __toucher__, l'__embrasser__, mais son corps ne répondait pas._

_« C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de partir de chez moi et je l'ai __fait__ de la mauvaise manière._

_- Je vois… »_

_Son bras… Il ne voulait pas se tendre vers lui… Reste avec moi…_

_« J'ai laissé un sac avec tes affaires à ta mère. __Appelle-moi__ qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, je vais déménager, tu n'auras pas l'adresse. __Laisse-moi__ vivre… seul pendant un moment. »_

_Le blond hocha de la tête._

_« Naruto. »_

_Il releva la tête._

_« Je sais ce que je ressens… Réfléchis de ton côté aussi. »_

_Sasuke se retourna, lui jeta un rapide regard vers lui afin de lui dire 'au revoir' puis il s'en alla du jardin dans un silence pesant. Naruto, lui, était en colère… Contre lui-même, contre Sasuke, contre le monde entier, contre tout._

Il avait réfléchi. Pendant plusieurs jours, des nuits entières et pour lui, tout n'avait jamais été aussi clair desa vie. Il l'aimait comme un dingue, il n'en démordait pas. Naruto ne savait plus comment faire. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus ou alors Sasuke ne répondait simplement pas. L'appel du Nouvel An avait été particulier… Et ça lui avait fait sembler être le bon moment. Non, 'ce n'était pas le moment'.

Le blond tenta d'aller dans des bars et de coucher avec des hommes ressemblant au brun. Mais dès que ça allait beaucoup trop loin, il n'y arrivait pas. Sasuke lui manquait, ce n'était pas lui. Ça ne l'aurait jamais empêché auparavant, mais tout était différent désormais.

Naruto ne replongerait pas dans une léthargie sans fin, il attendrait. Oui, il attendrait. Des années s'il le fallait.

_Dix-huit__ ans._

_« Je te jure, elle avait des seins énormes, comme ça ! »_

_Naruto agita des mains pour montrer __les __formes d'une poitrine opulente. Sasuke ricanait à ses côtés, sa bière en main._

_« Ses fesses ?_

_- Elles étaient cool !_

_- Je vois. »_

_Le goulot de la bouteille vint se mettre sur sa bouche avant de boire une gorgée. Naruto pinça les côtes du brun en riant._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es jaloux ? »_

_Ils étaient seuls dans la maison et le film n'avait pas l'air intéressant._

_« Non, car je sais que je suis ton meilleur coup. »_

_Sasuke eut un léger sourire sadique avant de tirer sur le nez de son meilleur ami qui râla aussitôt._

_« J'aime pas ça ! Arrête !_

_- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le fais. »_

_Naruto frotta son nez en grognant avant de claquer ses mains sur ses cuisses._

_« Bon, on le fait ?_

_- On fait quoi ?_

_- Bah, on baise ? Voir qui est le meilleur coup de nous deux. »_

_Le blond souriait bêtement, une légère touche de perversité était dessinée à la commissure de ses lèvres. Sasuke posa sa bière sur la table avant de s'asseoir sur Naruto et d'ouvrir le pantalon du blond qui fut assez surpris._

_« Tu vas voir. »_

_La main du brun vint se réfugier dans le caleçon du blond, et face à __ce__ toucher, il se mit à gémir immédiatement._

_« Tricheur. »_

De la peinture sur son visage, Sasuke ne s'était jamais aussi heureux de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait. Il ajouta une dernière touche de couleur avant de poser délicatement le pinceau. Son œuvre devant ses yeux, il la regarda de long en large, les yeux brillants.

Le brun soupira avant d'emmener le tableau dans sa chambre de le poser sur le chevalet en face de son lit, puis de s'asseoir dessus. Sasuke regarda longuement le visage qu'il avait dessiné. Plus particulièrement, la toile représentait le visage de Naruto.

Jamais, il ne l'avouerait, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Son cœur battant à vive allure lorsqu'il se mettait à penser à lui. Son sourire, ses yeux bleus, son nez, ses joues, sa bouche, sa peau, son rire, tout… C'était frustrant.

Plus particulièrement depuis que le blond l'avait appelé le jour du Nouvel An afin de prononcer ces mots qu'il avait longuement attendus. _Je t'aime._

Ça avait l'air simple, mais à la fois si compliqué… Pourquoi il avait répondu ça ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas accepté simplement ? _Oui, il lui manquait terriblement._

Le brun vint s'allonger sur le lit toujours en regardant le visage du blond dessiné. Il déboutonna un bouton de son pantalon avant de plonger sa main à l'intérieur, procédant à des mouvements de bien-être sur lui-même.

Il se sentait pathétique et c'était de sa faute si la situation en était là aujourd'hui.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu faaaaais ? »_

_Ils étaient tous les deux enfants, Naruto se pencha au-dessus de Sasuke qui peignait quelque chose sur une feuille._

_« Je dessine !_

_- Ah, tu dessines quoi ?_

_- Ma maman. »_

_Le blond fit une moue intriguée avant de se remettre à sourire et de se mettre face à lui._

_« Tu feras un dessin de moi un jour ? »_

_Le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns eut un grand sourire et hocha de la tête plusieurs fois._

Il était dix-sept heures et le soleil se couchait petit à petit, le vent glacial se faisant sentir contre les joues déjà rouges du blond. Naruto se frotta les mains avant de souffler dessus afin de soulager ses doigts frigorifiés. C'était la période des examens et ça avait été affreux pour lui, ses pensées n'allant encore que vers Sasuke, Sasuke et encore Sasuke.

Naruto avait l'impression de le voir partout. Dès qu'une chevelure brune apparaissait, son cœur faisait des siennes jusqu'à qu'une pointe de déception se fasse sentir quand il constatait que ce n'était pas son _amant_. La route était encore longue jusqu'à chez lui et il passa rapidement devant le café préféré du brun. Il voulut s'y arrêter, mais sans Sasuke c'était différent, ça n'avait pas de sens.

Il baissa les yeux vers le trottoir soufflant encore sur ses mains jusqu'à cogner quelqu'un. Il voulut s'excuser immédiatement, mais ses mots ne vinrent jamais. C'était une chevelure brune similaire à la texture, à la coiffure de Sasuke. _C'était lui ?_ Ça devait l'être. Naruto entendit les battements de son cœur tourner au ralenti, les secondes passant comme des heures. Les lèvres du blond s'entrouvrirent, il voulait l'appeler… C'était lui… Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu…

« Tu peux faire attention, connard ! grogna l'homme qui se retourna soudainement. »

Ce n'était pas lui. C'était quelqu'un de plus âgé et il avait les yeux verts. Naruto soupira. Encore une fois, il fut déçu. Comme s'il avait eu une chance de le croiser un jour…

« Pardon, murmura le blond. »

L'homme grogna une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre son chemin initial. Un nouveau soupir accompagné d'une fumée blanche. Le blond se retourna à son tour avant de souffler à nouveau sur ses mains. Ses yeux se levèrent devant lui et son mouvement s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas un rêve cette fois-ci.

Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

_A six ans, alors qu'ils jouaient ensemble dans le jardin des Uchiha, la grand-mère regardait son petit-fils__ jouer__ avec ce petit blond, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mikoto et Kushina se tenaient aux côtés de la vieille dame sirotant une limonade à la paille._

_« C'est étrange comme ils arrivent __à bien__ s'entendre, remarqua la vieille dame._

_- Ils ont__ grandi__ ensemble, commenta Kushina._

_- Ils sont inséparables…, fit Mikoto d'un ton vague et bienveillant. »_

_Les trois femmes regardèrent les deux enfants riant et courant dans tout le jardin._

Sasuke était bien là. En face de lui. Le visage surprit, mais à la fois triste, ses mains dans les poches, il le regardait et ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Ils n'étaient pas loin l'un de l'autre, mais ils restaient là, à se regarder.

_Ce n'est pas le bon moment…_

Naruto se rappela des paroles de Sasuke. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, mais le hasard avait drôlement bien fait les choses…

« Hey, Sasuke ! appela soudainement Naruto. »

Le brun eut une lueur attentive.

« Je vais finir par y croire, rit le blond. »

Sasuke haussa légèrement son sourcil.

« On est réellement inséparable, hein ? »

Naruto se mit à rire légèrement, un sourire sur ses lèvres, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une lueur tendre. Sasuke eut un léger sourire en coin. Ils se regardèrent un long instant, Naruto profitant au maximum du moment où il pouvait enfin voir le brun en face de lui…

Toujours avec ce même sourire, le brun finit par se retourner et partit. Le blond resta planté dans l'allée le regardant disparaître à l'horizon.

_Oui, il reviendra parce qu'on est inséparable._

_Fin_


	12. Epilogue

Les choses ne sont jamais simples. Que ce soit dans la vie ou dans nos choix, on doit faire face aux conséquences. Sasuke faisait partie de ces personnes qui ne cessaient de se torturer mentalement, à se poser mille questions sur ce qu'il avait fait, sur ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire… Deux faits s'imposaient à lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû commencer cette histoire avec Naruto et il n'aurait jamais dû partir de cette allée.

Sasuke avait peur. Une effroyable peur de perdre les gens qu'il aimait. Son psychologue, qu'il avait consulté lors du décès de sa mère, avait déjà remarqué que le cadet des Uchiha finirait par avoir une peur continuelle de ce qu'il entourait. C'était quelqu'un de très intelligent, mais il réfléchissait beaucoup trop. Lorsque le brun trouva une sorte de thérapie avec Naruto, il avait cessé de le voir. Un dossier de nouveau mis de côté.

Le brun se sentait mieux, sans l'être non plus. L'art lui permettait d'extérioriser tous ces ressentiments, mais à la fois, le blond lui manquait terriblement. Jamais il ne l'avait ressentit de cette manière. Pourtant, ils avaient cessé de s'adresser la parole pendant six mois. Simplement, aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Pour un rien, Naruto lui manquait.

De tout son cœur, dans cette rue, il aurait voulu le croire, lui répondre ces mots précieux … C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Perdre Naruto était la chose qu'il pouvait le faire flancher à tout moment. _Mais ce n'était pas en train de se produire en ce moment même ?_

**« Viens vivre avec moi. »**

Alors qu'il prenait son bain, effaçant les dernières traces de peintures sur ses bras, Sasuke sortit d'un seul élan de la baignoire enfilant rapidement un peignoir. Une serviette autour du cou, il frotta délicatement ses cheveux humides se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers le salon.

C'était un nouvel appartement qu'il avait prit et qui ressemblait plutôt un studio. Un clic-clac se trouvant contre un mur, qui était la plupart du temps constamment ouvert, de nombreuses toiles se trouvant un peu éparpillé dans la pièce et un coin cuisine aménagé non loin de la pièce principale.

Le brun alla prendre les pinceaux nettoyés afin de les ranger dans un coffret. Il rangea rapidement les quelques livres d'arts traînant sur le lit et une feuille tomba de l'un d'eux. Sasuke reconnut immédiatement son écriture sur celle-ci. Il lut les quelques lignes mais quelque chose l'interrompu. La porte venait de claquer signalant que son colocataire venait de rentrer.

« Je suis rentré, s'écria l'homme.

- Je sais, je t'ai entendu, soupira Sasuke. »

Il s'empressa de plier la feuille en plusieurs morceaux et de la cacher dans la paume de sa main. Sasuke se rendit rapidement dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Le brun tendit l'oreille entendant un sac se posait devant l'entrée puis les chaussures jetaient à la va-vite. Les pas résonnèrent jusqu'à qu'il s'arrête.

« Ah, tu n'as pas fini ta peinture ?

- Non, j'ai fait une pause et j'ai pris un bain.

- Tu deviens feignant ? rit l'homme. »

Le brun ricana légèrement avant de finir son verre d'eau et de cacher un peu plus le papier dans sa manche. Sasuke s'approcha doucement.

« Parle pour toi, Naruto. »

Le dénommé se tourna, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

« Et tu prends des bains sans moi, fit remarquer le blond.

- Et j'ai besoin de ta permission pour ça ?

- Ta gueule. »

Naruto s'approcha vivement de Sasuke. Il fut tellement rapide que le brun ne put distinguer le mouvement. La bouche du blond se plaqua contre la sienne et la victime de ce baiser bougea lentement sa lèvre inférieure. Seulement, ce moment fut interrompu quand il sentit la main de Naruto sur la sienne et celui-ci constata qu'il cachait quelque chose. Le brun recula rapidement, mais le blond s'était déjà emparé du papier.

« Ne lis pas ça ! s'écria le brun.

- Pourquoi ? Tu me caches encore des choses ? ricana le blond. »

Sasuke soupira et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le laisser faire. Un moment de silence s'installa alors que les yeux bleus de Naruto parcouraient en détails l'écriture du brun. Il ne sut si c'était l'angoisse, mais son cœur tambourinait fortement dans sa poitrine et ça faisait presque mal.

Quand il eut finit, la feuille tomba lamentablement sur le sol. Le brun observa Naruto. Il venait de déglutir lentement et ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus brillants. Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction de sa part.

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je n'ai pas les mots. »

Le brun eut un sourire doux.

« Ce n'est pas grave, souffla-t-il. »

Il s'approcha doucement de lui alors que le blond rougissait légèrement.

« Je l'ai écrit il y a longtemps… »

Sasuke vint retirer la veste de Naruto qui s'écrasa sur le sol puis il retira son tee-shirt et le blond se laissait faire alors qu'il le regardait affectueusement.

« Toutefois… »

Il déboutonna le pantalon.

« Même si tu n'as pas les mots… »

Le vêtement glissa jusqu'aux chevilles.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de me répondre. »

Naruto se mit à sourire doucement avant de balancer son pantalon de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sasuke vint enrouler son bras autour de la nuque du blond avant de l'embrasser doucement. Le blond profita d'un moment où le brun entrouvrit ses lèvres pour y insérer sa langue. Ils soupirèrent de satisfaction à l'unisson.

Naruto n'était parti que deux heures et bizarrement, il lui avait manqué.

_Naruto…_

Les lèvres bougeaient, se penchaient pour mieux profiter de l'autre. Entre deux soupirs, le blond abandonna son dernier vêtement.

_Naruto et Sasuke, le duo inséparable, disait-on._

Allongés sur le lit, le brun fit parcourir ses doigts sur les douces omoplates de son amant alors que son peignoir glissait lentement de ses épaules.

_On se connaît depuis qu'on est gamins. Nos familles se connaissent merveilleusement bien…_

Les pans du vêtement cotonné furent soulevés dévoilant l'intimité de Sasuke et celui-ci siffla d'excitation.

… _Et moi, je te connais à la perfection._

Alors que leurs deux érections vinrent se coller l'une contre l'autre, ils se regardaient. Le brun, en dessous du blond, s'amusa à toucher son cou du bout des doigts. La réaction fut attendue. Naruto se mit à rire. Ce coin-là le chatouillait.

_Je connais chacune de tes humeurs,_

Le blond finit par se débarrasser du vêtement gênant et se frotta à lui avec conviction.

_Chaque trait de ton caractère,_

Sasuke gémit doucement de plaisir alors qu'il prit en main les fesses du blond. Face à ce geste, Naruto colla un peu plus son bassin contre le sien. Un râle rauque s'échappa.

_Chaque détail,_

Alors que le brun s'amusait à écarter ses fesses, il vint lécher son cou où se trouver un petit grain de beauté.

_Chaque grain de beauté que tu possèdes,_

Naruto jura. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec passion et d'une avidité sans limite. Le blond finit par s'asseoir sur le sexe du brun. A l'unisson, ils gémirent.

_Chaque parcelle de ton corps._

Les mains du brun vinrent se placer délicatement sur les reins de son petit ami. Naruto le regardait avec envie alors qu'il commençait un mouvement. Sasuke grimaça de plaisir. Les mains se déplacèrent sur les hanches, les pouces épousant les courbes de son petit ami.

_Nous avons grandi ensemble. On a vécu nos premières expériences ensemble. Premier ami, premier baiser, première fois._

Naruto contrôlait tout. Il faisait des mouvements de va-et-vient très lent sur lui et Sasuke en souffrait. A l'intérieur de lui, il sentait le sexe du brun gonfler un peu plus.

_Mais on a toujours vécu différemment._

Sasuke appuya à l'aide de ses pouces sur les hanches afin d'empoigner son homme et prendre le contrôle des mouvements. Rien n'y fait. Naruto enleva rapidement les mains du brun avant d'avoir un léger sourire sadique.

_J'ai toujours été différent de toi._

Enfin, Naruto se mit à faire de plus grands mouvements sur lui. Pour la plus grande satisfaction de Sasuke qui se mit à soupirer de plaisir.

_Tu as toujours été différent de moi._

Le brun se releva légèrement pour venir lécher le long du torse de Naruto en enlaçant son corps. Le blond gémit et pencha sa tête en arrière. La langue remonta le long de l'épiderme jusqu'à que sa bouche vienne à la quête de la sienne.

_C'est ce qui fait notre force à tous les deux._

Elles se trouvèrent, se touchèrent, se dévorèrent et s'aimèrent d'une passion dévorante.

_On se comprenait parfaitement._

Sasuke s'enfonça un peu plus loin en lui. Il cria presque.

_On était comme des frères._

Ils entendirent l'orage tonné dans le ciel alors que Naruto gémit une nouvelle fois.

_Pour des « frères », notre relation est étrange, tu ne crois pas ?_

La pluie claqua sur les fenêtres. La tête blonde vint caler sa tête contre son épaule. Sasuke serra un peu plus son corps chaud contre le sien.

_Nous n'avons jamais aimé les hommes et on ne s'aime pas._

« Je t'aime… Je t'aime… »

_Mais le lien qui nous unissait était plus puissant que n'importe quel Dieu._

**« Tu me crois aujourd'hui ? »**

« Je te crois… je sais… je sais… »

Il gémit encore et encore. Le bassin de Naruto bougea dans tous les sens.

_Un désir incontrôlable d'être ensemble._

Par la suite, le blond se retira sous la frustration de son brun.

_Nous sommes inséparables._

Naruto se mit à genoux sur le lit alors que Sasuke restait assis, totalement essoufflé. Il se sentait mou et à bout de force par tant d'amour.

_« Le duo inséparable. »_

Le blond prit ses hanches puis il le tourna sur le ventre. Les mains posées sur sa taille, Naruto recula légèrement. Les doigts descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses avant de les écarter puis il vint lécher son anneau de chaire. Sasuke suffoqua.

_Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi. Tu n'as jamais été amoureux de moi._

Ses doigts s'accrochèrent désespérément aux draps.

**« J'ai fais des erreurs… Mais je n'en ferais pas avec toi. »**

La langue de Naruto remonta jusqu'aux reins dans son dos puis il finit par caler son torse contre son dos et son front vint se poser entre ses deux omoplates. Il s'enfonça en lui. Sasuke s'étouffa.

_Mais je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus._

**« Je n'ai jamais rien compris ce qui se passait entre nous de toute manière. Je sais une chose, je te veux toi. »**

Le bras du blond vint entourer sa taille alors qu'il faisait de long mouvement en lui. Sasuke aimait ça.

_Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me séparer de toi ?_

« Je t'aime… »

Encore une fois.

« Je t'aime. »

Il s'agita en lui comme une bête féroce.

« Je t'aime. »

Ces mots s'imprégnaient dans sa peau.

« Je t'aime. »

Il les comprenait de mieux en mieux à quel point ils étaient importants.

_Je me suis posé longtemps cette question. Très longtemps. Peut-être assez souvent pour en venir à une seule et unique conclusion._

Il sortit et entra un peu plus profondément. La tête du brun s'enfonça dans l'oreiller.

« Dis-le moi… Encore… »

Il était faible.

« Je t'aime. »

_Tu as pansé mes blessures. Tu m'a fait sentir meilleur. Tu m'a fait sentir unique. Il n'y avait qu'avec toi que je ressentais ça._

Le bassin soulevé finit par s'écraser sur le matelas, mais le blond le remonta afin de le soutenir.

_Tu m'as fais mal. Tu m'as fait ressentir tout ce que je ne voulais pas. Tu es ma thérapie, tu es ma lumière, tu es ma perte à la fois… Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je ressens ça._

Il ressortit puis s'enfonça à nouveau profondément. Il ne s'y attendit pas. Le corps entier de Naruto trembla et Sasuke senti sa chaleur se répandre en lui.

_J'en suis venu à la conclusion que je t'ai menti. Je me suis menti à moi-même._

Le corps tremblait. Ses muscles devenaient mou. Sasuke voulait encore de lui.

_Tout ça n'était qu'un énorme mensonge._

Le brun se retira de lui-même et le corps de Naruto était encore empli de spasmes.

_Ca fait bien longtemps que je ressens ça… Je ressens beaucoup de choses pour toi… Des choses qui me font mal mais, c'est inscrit au fer blanc... Je suis à toi et malheureusement pour moi, je t'aime._

Le blond fut mis sur le dos et le brun le pénétra à nouveau. Naruto soupira alors que ses yeux étaient plissés lançant un regard amoureux vers son partenaire. Sasuke l'embrassa alors que ses mains se plaquaient sur ses joues, les doigts se mêlant aux cheveux moites.

_Oui, j'ai peur tous les jours. Oui, j'ai peur de te perdre. Oui, j'ai peur de tout._

Il donna deux mouvements violents en lui avant de venir à son tour et le blond s'écarta de sa bouche afin de le voir jouir.

_Mais je préfère sacrifier notre amitié que de perdre tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi._

Sasuke fut vaincu. Il s'écroula à côté de lui.

_Je préfère surpasser mes peurs que de te perdre tout simplement._

Leurs mains vinrent se rejoindre. Les doigts s'entrelacèrent. Leurs respirations étaient rapides. L'orage tonna une nouvelle fois.

_Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me séparer de toi ? Je vais y répondre._

**« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi faible de ma vie qu'en ta présence. Je me suis souvent demandé comment je devais agir, comment je devais faire, comme je devais te parler. Aujourd'hui, je sais ce que je veux, je sais ce que j'ai envie, je sais comment je dois agir avec toi. Je sais ce que je dois être et qui aimer. Je ne mens pas, Sasuke, je t'aime. Peu importe si tu me le diras un jour, mais moi, je t'aime. N'aie plus peur. Je resterais là. Toujours. Du début à la fin. »**

Naruto regarda la feuille sur le sol repensant aux mots de Sasuke inscrit sur cette feuille. Il se mit à pleurer mais, quelque chose d'autre se produisit. Etrangement, le blond se mit à rire… Il pleurait et riait à la fois.

_Parce que j'ai besoin de toi et j'aurai toujours besoin de toi. Quand tu n'es pas là, je suis __**fané**__. Alors, aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, je veux être là. Comme tu l'as été pour moi._

Ils s'enlacèrent et rirent ensemble.

_Il y a des mots plus simples pour exprimer ce que je ressens._

Ils rirent d'avoir été si stupide, si aveugle, d'avoir perdu autant de temps pour le vivre, d'avoir menti… Un éclair blanc dans le ciel.

_Je t'aime, voilà._

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Naruto se mit à rire plus fort en tremblant contre ses bras. Sasuke supportait mal les pleurs du blond alors il laissa quelques larmes couler à son tour.

_Je me suis trompé. Il n'y a jamais eu de choses plus simples que ça…_

La lettre ne fut jamais terminée. Sasuke accourait déjà vers Naruto.

Les corps s'enlacèrent un peu plus fort. La chaleur de l'autre apportant un réconfort. Le bien-être réchauffant leurs esprits… Au final, peu importe si leur relation allait durer…

Aujourd'hui, ils le savaient. Ils s'aimaient.

* * *

><p><em>Cette fois, c'est la fin, la vraie. A vrai dire, je voulais un type d'épilogue comme ça mais je suis pas très satisfaite de cette fin... J'arrive pas à faire ou imaginer autre chose... Et puis vraiment, avec l'épilogue j'ai tenté des choses, je voulais un truc originale... Au final j'ai l'impression que c'est une grosse expérience ratée haha.<em>

_C'était une fiction que j'écrivais dans le train alors que j'allais encore à la FAC. C'était une fiction pour me remettre dans le bain. C'était une fiction que j'aurai faire correctement et peut-être un peu plus développer. Mais maintenant c'est là et je suis quand même fière de vous avoir fait baver sur le chapitre 10 (si ça ne tenait que moi, j'aurai bien laissé la fiction comme ça sauf que je voulais absolument un épilogue :D). Puis y'a surement des fautes rien à... ouais en fait non._

_Remerciements à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et vos reviews trop mignonne aussi. Je vous aimes lol_

_Mention spéciale pour **mangakadu14 **que j'ai rencontré et que j'apprécie beaucoup désormais... (Eh, les gens, c'est la seule à qui quand j'envoie un message et que je lui dis "Saaaasuuuke", elle sait de suite quoi me répondre ! xD)_

_Et à **CookieHime **qui m'as fait rire à chaque review :3 Gros bisous au foie gras (car je sais que t'aimes pas ça)._

_Si je vais écrire une autre fanfiction ou pas, c'est en 'WIP' (Work in progress) car mes idées changent sans arrêt et c'est juste affreux (j'espère que ça sera un peu mieux que Faded). Sur ce, il est 5h du matin, je vais me coucher._

_Love._

_Chisato_

_P.S : Allez lire 'Sous la neige' c'est cool !_


End file.
